baby yuna
by maverick9871
Summary: A baby is discovered in the leaf village having the sharingan which was thought to have died with Sasuke and Itachi. Find out who this baby is and why her father just went from being the village outcast to the newest batchler. Lots of lemons. harem
1. Chapter 1

I dont own naruto

It had been 6 months since Naruto returned from his 2 and a half year training trip with Jaraiya and he was now 16 years old. Atasuki was destroyed. Both Uchiha brothers killed each other and Naruto took out the leader somehow which was a mystery on its self but with the leaders ring as proof they agreed with his story.

Naruto now finds himself at the finals of the chunnin exams final round in Konoha. He is fighting a nin from Iwa named Argon. Naruto is cleaning the floor with him though and everyone is excited about it. The village may hate naruto for Kyuubi but they hate Iwa more.

Tsunade is watching the matches with the Kage from Iwa and also Gaara the Kazekage.

The Iwa Kage said "I hate this blonds from this village who use wind attacks. He looks like the Yondaime."

Tsunade just nodded her head and left it at that.

The rookie nine, gais team and the sand sibs besides Gaara who is Kazekage and Sasuke who is dead are all together cheering him on. Ayame is sitting with them and has a little 9 month old baby with her on her lap who is watching the matches giggling.

Sakura is sitting next to her and said "Its good that you got to come watch Naruto Ayame. To bad you had to bring that baby."

Ayame smiled and said "Oh she is no trouble and any time I can watch little Yuna is ok with me. Shes a little angel, besides her father did not want her to miss something as important as this."

Sakura smiled and said "Who is her parents anyways. I seen you with her a few times in the past couple of months but have never heard you say."

Ayame said "Her father is a friend. I never met her mom as she died shortly after Yuna was born but I know of her. He is a pretty nice guy but I promised I would not tell who he is becuase he is ninja that has alot of people who would like to find a weakness so he hides her as best as he can. I am probably the only person who knows who he is though. Isnt that right Yuna." looking at the baby who is watching the matches giggling a little.

Sakura had heard request like that before, he most likely was an ABNU or hunter nin so she wont press it. Sakura turns back to the match and sees Naruto use a Kamatachi with a shadow clone that henged into a fan.

Naruto hits his opponent and sends him flying toward the wall but the Iwa nin creates a wall of mud to cushion him. Just then a gust of wind hits her from the side and also knocks the hat off of the guy in front on her. She looks around because she thought she felt chakra in that and she notices Temari also looking in her direction but the only people beside her are Ayame and the baby and neither of them are ninja.

She shrugs it off and screams "Come on and finish it Naruto." and the rest of the rookie nine cheer also.

Naruto then performs Fire style:Pheonix fireball jutsu and sends it toward the Iwa nin who makes an earth wall to block it but Sakuras attention is then pulled away from the arena because the seat in front of Ayame has a small fire on it and Sakura throws her soda on it putting it out and Ayame is wide eyed as she sees it and Sakura looks down and notices two things that freezes her to the core.

One is the baby is copying handseals Naruto was doing and the second is the babies eyes. Inside her eyes is a single comma Sharingan. Sakura gasped getting the attention of everyone that had saw the fire and her throwing her soda on it. They all looked at Sakura but only saw the baby whose eyes went back to her normal blue color.

Ayame already knows what it is she saw because she had seen it before and she stands up and turns to leave when Sakura grabs her arm and said "Ayame, let me see that child."

Ayame said "Sakura, please drop it. You dont want to do this here."

Sakura said "Im not dropping anything Ayame, I know what I saw. How does that girl have..."

She was interupted by the Iwa nin who was in the ring flying into the seat beside Sakura getting the attention of everyone that had turned to look at Sakura.

Naruto smiled and said "I guess that fuuton jutsu was to much for him." scratching the back of his head in embaressment looking up at his friends. Everyone laughs at typical Naruto

Sakura turns back and sees Ayame gone with the baby. She turns to head to Tsunade to tell her what she saw when the crowd had all started to stand and leave. The matches were over and Naruto won the match but would not find out if he made chunnin till later. He quickly left through the contestants entrance as Sakura ran to the Kage box.

Whe she got there Tsunade was pocketing the money she won agianst the Iwa Kage who bet agianst Naruto as he left. Gaara saw her run up and said "Hello agian Sakura, how are you today."

Sakura said "We got a problem Tsunade sensie."

Tsunade looked at her and asked "Whats wrong Sakura, you act like you just saw a ghost."

Sakura said "When the matches were going on Ayame, the girl from the ramen stand was sitting beside me with a baby in her lap."

Tsunade smiled and said "Whats wrong with that Sakura, are you starting to feel your clock ticking or something."

Sakura said "Sensie, this is important, the baby had a Sharingan." getting both Tsunade and Gaaras attention.

Tsunade looks at her serious and said "Are you sure about that Sakura."

Sakura said "Yes, I had asked Ayame earlier who the babies parents were and she told me her mother passed away shortly after she was born however she said her father was a ninja that had lots of enemies looking for a weakness to exploit so she would not tell me who. I heard of similar stuff from ABNU and hunter nins so I dismissed it at first but after I saw that and she was also coping Naruto jutsu, she made a wind jutsu and a fire jutsu."

Tsunade looked concearned about this and said "Get her Sakura but do not tell anyone about what you saw or about this. Bring her to my office and bring the baby."

Sakura nodded and left and Gaara said "What do you think Tsunade."

Tsunade said "Right now I dont know but either another Uchiha is out there which I doubt or she is a child of Itachi or Sasuke. Until I find out please dont tell anyone Gaara. I will let you know as soon as I find out though."

Gaara nodded and left and Tsunade quickly went to her office.

Meanwhile Sakura had found Ayame walking into her family ramen stand and stopped her and asked "Come with me Ayame and where is Yuna."

Ayame pulled out a piece of paper and said "Her father said to give this to you and it would explain everything. I told him what happen and he took her home. Thats all I can do. He said read it and you will know."

Sakura looked at the note and it said

**I will meet you Sakura at the Hokages office at 9 oclock sharp tonight with the rest of the rookie nine, gais team, thier sensies, and Tsunade and the sand sibs. No one else. I will answer your questions the best that I can but you must keep it a secret and if any ABNU or anyone else is there I wont show.**

**Kaza**

Sakura quickly ran back to the Hokage office and handed the note to Tsunade who read it and sighed before nodding and she said "Get those people notified and do as it said. This is to important to screw up Sakura."

Sakura nodded and left and found Kakashi at the memorial stone, Gaara at the Hotel he had rented a room at with his siblings, and she was looking for naruto and found him at the ramen stand talking with Ayame when she walked up.

Ayame smiled and said "Hello agian Sakura, I was just congratulating Naruto on winning the tournament."

Sakura smiled and said "Naruto, you are to be at the Hokage office tonight at 8:45 so dont be late and congrats on doing a great job."

Naruto swallowed the ramen and said "Thanks Sakurachan. See you later."

Sakura nodde and left to find the rest.

After she was gone Naruto sighed and said "It was bound to happen sooner or later wasnt it Ayame."

Ayame frowned and said "Dont worry, everything will work out. I know it."

Naruto sighed and said "Thanks, I just wish it was not so soon. You know what will happen if it goes bad right."

Ayame nodded and said "Yuna has a good father. She lucky."

Naruto smiled and said "Yeah, she does and you are also nice to her. You will make a good mom someday. I hope she gets to spend time with him though." as his smile faded thinking about it.

Ayame said "He will, he will and who knows. I might find out one day." as she walked into the back of the stand and Naruto walked into an ally and went up in a puff of smoke.

While that was happening in an apartment across town a man was sitting in a chair looking at the little baby who was asleep in a baby bed and smiled saying "I miss your mommy so much. I wish she could be here now and tell me what to do."

Flashback almost 2 years earlier.

A brown hair brown eyed woman was in the bath house soaking when a disturbance on the other side and a scream of "erosannin, quit peaking and train me" brought the attention of everyone in the bathhouse.

Woman started getting up and wrapping themselfs in towles before charging around to the men side and then the sound of beatings could be heard and the wall exploded and a white haired man was seen laying on the pieces of the wall.

The woman sighed as she recognised the man as her sensies sensies but then she looked and her heart stoped as she notices the spitting image of a man who died nearly 14 years ago. She narrowed her eyes and thought _cant be. he died._

She covered herself and quickly got dressed and followed the blond hair kid that was dragging his sensie out of the bath house. She watched as he lead him to a hotel and threw him in a water troff outside the hotel before going on to a ramen stand down the road.

She followed the blond and walked in to the stand and sat down beside him and said "Hello, Im Rin, you would not happen to be from Konoha would you."

The guy turned and looked at her and said "What makes you say that."

Rin smiled and said "You look like someone I use to know, I thought you might be his son."

Naruto perked up at this and said "The names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Rin looked at him and laughed and said "I will be damned. You really are alive after all. Tell me, do you have either of your parents bloodlines." making Naruto wide eyed at her and she said "Relax. Let me guess, the third never told you who your dad was and also your mom but I happen to have been a student of your dads and he gave me a mission I was to do when I saw you but was told you died. Looks like I will get to finish my mission after all." as she reached into her travel bag and pulled out a sealed scroll and handed it to him.

Naruto looked at her and said "Who was my parents."

Rin looked around and said "Open the scroll and I am sure you will know, just add blood."

Naruto quickly bit his thumb and opened the scroll and 3 scrolls popped out. One labeled Hiraishin and Rasengan and one had the name Kazama and the other Uchiha listed on it. Naruto then opened the Kazama and read it and finally got some answers. He then read the one that said Uchiha and knew the whole truth then and asked "How did you know who I was."

Rin smiled and said "You look like your dad except for the whiskers but I could guess what thier from knowing what happen to your dad and knowing what type of person he was. After you said Uzumaki I knew because besides myself only the third knows where that name came from."

Naruto heard a groan comming from behind him and saw Jaraiya comming toward him and when he turned back there was money on the table to pay for the meal as well as a note which said "**We will talk later in private. I hate the pervert**."

Flashback end

The man smiled as he remember thier first meeting and then a flash of a sadder time passed before his eyes

Flashback less then 9 months ago

Naruto looked down at Rin who looked weak and tired as she looked up at him and smiled before saying "Promise me Naruto, promise that you will move on and find happiness in your life for not only you but her also. If you do that I can pass on happy."

Naruto nodded before saying "I promise."

Rin sighed and said "One more thing Naruto tell Kakashi to let Obito spirit rest and we will see him on the other side and also I love you and will wait for you also with your parents." as she took the last of her strenght and leaned forward and kissed him before falling back down on the bed in a endless sleep.

End flashback

Later that night when Naruto walked into the room and saw Gaara and Tsunade already there Naruto smiled and said "So whats this about granny."

Tsunade had a eyebrow twitched and Gaara smiled and said "Its good to see you agian Naruto. How have you been and also good match."

Naruto said "Thanks and I have been fine. could be better but lifes like that anyways."

Sakura walked in with Kakashi being dragged behind her with her super strength and Kakashi said "Is this really necessary."

Sakura said "Yes, Tsunade orders. Its to important that things work out if he is what we think he is."

Ayame walked in the door and Tsunade said "Ayame, why are you here. I was told not to let..."

Ayame said "I was asked by her father to come." going and sitting down in a chair by Naruto who was looking at her questionly.

The rest of the guest came in and had a seat looking around

Naruto who had sat down agianst the wall in the corner and said "What do you think he is and who is he Sakura." covering his eyes with his hair as his headband was on his arm making everyone look at Sakura.

Sakura looked at him and said "A sharingan holder Naruto. Do you know what will happen if he is. The people will cheer."

Naruto said "I doubt it Sakura. If this guy is a Sharingan holder and has been hiding all these years there must be a reason that you dont know of." as he still had his eyes covered.

Sakura said "I know that already Naruto."

A voice from the window said "Then why dont you listen to it Sakura." making everyone turn to look and a man with a black cloak and a face mask that only showed his eyes but it had 3 commas in it and his hair was covered as well so no one could see anything about him. His voice was distorted as well.

Tsunade said "I see you do have a sharingan and by the fact your daughter has one then that must mean you are and Uchiha."

The man said "Partially. I am only half Uchiha as of the other half I wont tell becuase it might tell you who I am. The sandiame had me hide my heritage so Itachi would not discover me and come to finish the job" as his eyes turned into the final level of the Sharingan making everyone gasp.

The man said "I did not kill my best friend to get this if that is what you are all thinking. I got it when my first true love and mother of my daughter who passed away recently and I blamed myself for not being able to cure her disease that claimed her life. She asked me to deliver a message to you though Kakashi. Let Obito spirit rest and they will meet you on the other side."

Kakashi looked at the man wide eyed and said "Who was she."

The man said in a sad tone "Rin. She passed away from a type of cancer that she was unable to cure. I only knowed her for a year but I loved her dearly and made her last days as peaceful as possible. She died about a week after giving birth to Yuna but her memory will live on in our daughter."

Kakashi closed his eye and let a tear fall as he turned sideways to hide his emotions and then after a moment of silence he asked "Why the Kagebunshin Naruto." making everyone in the room look at him and Kakashi looked at Naruto.

Naruto asked "What are you..." he was cut off as a kunia hit him making him go up in a puff of smoke. Kakashi then turned to the man who was leaning agianst the wall and said "Why the big sherade Naruto, you almost got away if I had not notice the slight fluctuation in chakra from both you and the Kagebunshin at the same time when I turned, I would never of noticed."

The man sighed and his voice changed and said "Why could you have not kept your damn mouth shut Kakashi and asked me in private. Now that you know the truth about part of my heratige the council will try and hurt my daughter." making everyone wide eyed as he removed his covering over his head and still had the Sharingan.

Everyone was thinking _daughter_

Tsunade looked at Naruto as another Naruto walked in the window with the sleeping form of a baby which the real Naruto walked over and got and the clone went up in smoke.

All the girls pretty much said "Kawii." softly not to wake the baby.

Naruto walked over and sat down in a chair and gently rocked the baby girl in his arms and said "I guess you all have alot of questions, huh, and Ayame, thanks for comming even though I did not ask you to."

Ayame said "Naruto, I have helped you part of the time with Yuna and I feel like shes my daughter in a way so I want to know whats going to happen to her."

Sakura finally got over her shock and said "Naruto, is that baby really your daughter."

Naruto nodded and said "Yes, I met her mother while I was traveling with erosannin. She recognised me when I made him get caught doing his research because I looked so much like my dad and she also knowed where my last name came from and gave me something he left for me. The hiraishin scrolls as well as a letter from him and mom. We started as friends and then became more but she had already found out she was dying. She secretley followed with a kagebunshin of me every where we went so erosannin never found out and since I was alone at least 15 hours a day it was pretty easy. She had a rare form of cancer that she tried to find a cure for and it slowly killed her over the years. She wanted to live her last part of her life happy and we spent every moment together that we could in secret. We new if Erosannin found out he would not have allowed it since we were on the run from Atasuki. Erosannin never found out and still dont know."

Tsunade looked on at Naruto and asked "If your father left you the hiraishin then that means he is..."

Naruto said "Arashi Kazama the Yondaime Hokage and the one who sealed kyuubi in me and my mother was Uchiha Finata. Sasuke aunt. They both died the day I was born. Mom had already been told she would not live thru labor but she did it anyways. As far as I know only the third, rin and myself knew the truth before this though. Ayame and her dad suspected but never would voice it. The third never would tell me who they were because he said it was for my own protection like keeping by bloodlines secret."

Kakashi looked down and said "Im sorry Naruto. If I had..."

Naruto looked at him and said in a nuetral voice "Dont. You cant change the past and its ok. The only thing I care about is Yuna here now. I have had to hide her existance for the last 9 months of her life since her mother died and I just was trying to keep her safe. If it had not been for Ayame and her dad I would probably have become a missing nin to protect her" shocking everyone.

Tsunade said "How long have you know about the Sharingan Naruto."

Naruto looked at her and said "I had it activated the moment Kyuubi was sealed in me according to the third. When he picked me up on the battlefield it was showing so the third put a genjutsu over my eyes so no one would notice that it was on. After he died I had cast the genjutsu myself."

Sakura said "But you sucked at genjutsu Naruto."

Naruto looked at her and said "I lied so no one would think to check me for a genjutsu because of the hate the people of this village has for me." as he rocked the girl in his arms.

Tsunade said as she sat down "So thats why you been doing all those D-rank missions lately."

Naruto nodded and said "Taking care of a baby by yourself is not easy. It was not until the Gaara retrieval mission that anyone found out about her and I told the only people in the village I could trust. Ayame and her dad."

Everyone was hurt by those words and Kakashi said "Why did you not trust us Naruto."

Naruto said "Simple, look what happened and all of you were thinking the moment Yuna revealed her sharingan. Add to the fact that almost the entire council hates me they would either remove her eyes and kill her to spite me or try and make her a weapon or breeding stock and as Hokage, Tsunade has to reveal it to them. Sakura would have to had to tell Tsunade and Ino since she cant lie to either of them and get away with it and as for you Kakashi. I finally got your respect and proper training after I came back with Jaraiya. Before that you focused on Sasuke and I believed you blamed me for dads death or at least thats what I felt but I forgiven you for it. If you would have learned who I really was you would have transfered your debt to me instead of him or worse lashed out at me for bringing up memories of dad and obito. As for the rest of the people in this room none of you could have hid a baby in your clans without explaining and then word would have gotten to the council. I could not send her to Suna either because of the problems with Atasuki. The sensies might have been able to help but after Asume died only Kurenai, and Gai were the only options since I was not sure of Kakashi at the time but with Kurenai already having a little one to take care of and Konohamaru, Erosannin would have used her to hit on women, Gai would have had her in spandex which I would have killed him over." as he looked down at the little girl in his arms and smiled.

Kurenai said "How much sleep do you get Naruto. I know taking care of mine with help is tiring and if your doing missions also then."

Naruto said "I sleep one day a week and thats it. The rest of the time I may get 20 minutes here and there if I have my summons watch me and her and Kyuubi keeps my senses active." making everyone shocked by what he has done for his daughter

Tsunade rubbed her temples and said "You really are a head ache Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "She also has the other one also like I do." making everyone in the room look at him as he opened his eyes and a different pattern appeared. This time a four lined diamond and Kakashi had huge eyes as he said "Thats the Diamond eye."

Sakura looked confused as Naruto returned his eyes to normal blue and said "Whats the diamond eye."

Tsunade looked at her and said "Its like the sharingan but instead of copying jutsu it copies and breaksdown seals so that they can be made into new ones. It is the bloodline of the Kazama clan. As of now only 3 people have ever had them. Arashi, Naruto and his daughter."

Naruto asked "So what are you going to do now."

Tsunade said "Word has already spread about a possible Sharingan agian. Sakura was not the only one to notice it at the stadium today. I had a few citizens and also a couple of ABNU come to me today so odds are word has already reached the council."

Naruto looked at her and said "I dont care what happens to me but I wont let anyone hurt her or take her away from me Tsunade. I will feed another person to Kyuubi if I have to."

Kakashi looked questionable at that and Sakura asked "What do you mean feed another person to Kyuubi Naruto."

Naruto smirked and said "Ever wondered how I really beat the leader. Thanks to the rescue mission of Sasuke on the sound base I learned a new ability of the sharingan that nobody thought of."

Everyone looked at him and Kakashi asked "What."

Naruto said in a neutral tone "As you know Kakashi from our battle with diedra that you can open a portal to a different dimension and send stuff to but Sasuke did another thing. He went into a pocket dimension or more specifically he went inside the seal and met Kyuubi and stopped his power but I learned because of that I can send others there as well."

Tsunade said "You dont mean that..."

Naruto said "Yes, I sent the leader to Kyuubis cage after I used Hiraishin on him as well as beat him down I allowed him to be eaten by the very thing he wanted to control. Kyuubi has also taken a liking to my daughter and has sworn his protection of her also and any other children I may have someday so I wont have any problem feeding more people to him." making everyone in the room pale when they finally realised what he was willing to do for his daughter.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and ask "Do you still have the letters your parents left for you."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out two scrolls that had the seal broken on them and Tsunade open them and read a moment before handing them back.

Tsunade thought for a moment after reading them and looked at the Hokages pictures on the wall and stopped on her grandfather and said "Gaara, come here a moment. I need to ask you something."

Everyone looked at her as Gaara walked over and she whispered in his ear and he thought for a moment and nodded getting an evil grin that everyone in the room feared.

Tsunade got everyones attention and said "Naruto, you really are my lucky charm. How about a way to make sure you and your daughter are taken care of and also fix a few other headaches I recieved because of you."

Making everyone in the room look at her questionably as she got a huge smirk that they all learned meant she was about to bet it all.

Naruto nodded slowly so she knew he was listening and she said "I can garuntee the safety of you children and also please the council so they cant hurt you or them and also give the village back both bloodlines you and her carry as well as a third."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "I wont let Yuna be breeding stock granny."

Tsunade smiled at the protectiveness of Naruto and said "No, this would not work on her since she has at least 13 years before it would even come up and my idea would start tomorrow. You may have to give up your dream of being Hokage for a few years though."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "What do you have up your sleaves granny."

Tsunade smirked with a look of gotcha and said "Simple, a harem for you." making Naruto eyes as wide as a silver dollar and he said "NO." making everyone in the room shocked.

Tsunade looked taken back and said "What do you mean no Naruto. I can use the clan restoration law and it gives not only you but also your children protection backed by every clan of Konoha weather they like it or not. Besides your already engaged to 2 people in this room." making everyone in the room wide eyed and all look at each other

Naruto looked at her and said "I learned with my time with Rin I would only be with a woman for love, not sex so I wont just bang any woman I see. I want it to be special and have a real family for my children to grow up with. Something I never had. I also dont want woman who see me as only the Kyuubi or the son of the Yondaime and what do you mean Im engaged to 2 people in this room" as he looked questionable at her along with everyone else.

Tsunade sat back and said "let me tell you about my other headaches you have caused me since you are now 16 first. Do you know someone named Yukie."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "Yes, shes the princess of Snow country that team 7 saved. Why."

Tsunade ignored him and said "Do you know the adopted daughter of Tazuna named Haku."

Naruto dropped all questions right there and said "How the hell did you find out about her." in a commanding voice shocking everyone in the room.

Sakura thought for a moment and said "Isnt Haku the name of that nin Kakashi killed in wave with his chidori. You said she was a guy Naruto."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "Naruto, why do I think your not telling us something."

Naruto sighed and said "Haku did die on the bridge in wave country...for about 20 seconds until I used the last of Kyuubis chakra in my system to heal her while you and Zabuza bad mouthed each other. Sakura and Tazuna had ran toward Sasuke so they did not know. I told you I would take care of HIS body so you would not find out he was a she and also that she was still alive. I asked Tazuna to look after her for me and I sent money to wave country to help them support her until she recovered and then they adobted her. She was not an actual ninja from mist because they kill all bloodline users there and wont let them be ninja but she was trained by Zabuza. Now what does this have to do with her."

Tsunade smiled and said "What about Sasame of the Fuma clan."

Naruto thought for a moment and blushed and said "Yeah, she was the nin who tried to kill us when we were looking for Sasuke but she was actually a good person. Orochimaru tricked her clan."

Tsunade notice the shocked looks as the people naruto had met as she asked "What about Toki of the Land of birds."

Neji and tenten remember this and Naruto said "Yes, neji and tenten went with me and saved her and her country from a jerk."

Tsunade ignored all the questioning looks and said "What about Isarabi."

Naruto smiles and said "She was a girl who was experimented on by Orochimarus men and they made her able to breath underwater. You fixed her transformation but the rest could not be helped so shes like a bloodline now. Last I heard she was the chief fishing investment officer for the land of sea since she can show the fishermen where to find the best catches and was one of the 3 most powerful people there."

Tsunade said "And Haruna of vegetable."

Naruto thought and said "She the princess who hit Hinata and almost got her killed and also was kidnapped as a child. Why are you asking me about all these woman Tsunade."

Tsunade ignored him and said "What about Yakuma of the Kurama clan."

Kurenai attention is drawn by that and Naruto said "She kidnapped Kurenai when a creature tricked her. We helped her overcome the creatures lies."

Kiba said "Man, you sure did had luck with the damsel in distress category."

Tsunade smiled and said "Im glad you remember all of them Naruto because they all remember you and more importantly how much you made them feel."

Everyone was looking at Naruto and he said "What do you mean."

Sakura asked "What are you talking about sensie."

Tsunade said "Simple. Each and every one of those woman are very influental in either thier clans or countries, so influental that they have sent very big offers with the backing of thier clans or countries to prepose an arrange marriage but not with Konoha. With Naruto only." making everyone wide eyed as she said that.

Tsunade waited till they got over thier shock and said "Also Ino, Hinata, you are both betrothed to the Kazama heir or in this case Naruto before he was born." making Hinata faint and Ino look at Naruto. Sakura walked over and woke her up with a medical jutsu and watched the meeting going on.

Gaara smiled and said "Also you are to be married to a ninja from Suna as well as a form of peace treaty between our villages."

Temari said "Whos the poor girl getting in this mess Gaara." smugly.

Gaara said "Simple. You." and smirked to himself as she went wide eyed and wanted to kill him for that

She said "But what if I dont want to be with him."

Gaara raised an eyebrow and said "Do you have anyone now. I know you have dated the shadow user but I thought it had not worked out."

Temari sighed and said "Yeah, thats true but you could have asked me before deciding for me."

Gaara smiled and said "Truth is, it was not my choice to begin with anyways. The children of the Yondaime Hokage and Kazekage were to be wed depending on gender. I had came to Tsunade after Atasuki defeat and asked her who was the heir. We both thought there was not one and so here we are. If Naruto would of been a girl it would have been Kankuro then. Blame father." in a neutral tone.

Naruto sighed and said "Have you all not forgot something. I have not agreed and also how will this help exactly."

Tsunade nodded as his question and said "Simple. With all those powers backing you as well as you creating 3 clans with you the head of all 3 then you will be protected by the clan laws and the rest of the clans have to support it or loose all rights as clans including protections, lands, and council seats."

Naruto said "What 3 clans. I can see 2 but whats the third."

Tsunade said "Simple, You are the only Uchiha left even though you are half Uchiha. You are also the last Kazama which you are also a half of but you are also the clan that was to be created with you when the 2 clans joined. I did not know you were alive when I read the notes the third had on it but a new clan was to be performed by the joinin of the Uchiha and Kazama clan. It was arranged by both thier respective parents when the children were young. Until now I never knew what name it was to be. Its the Uzumaki clan so here is my plan. Since we know how to seal bloodlines we can have you father 1/3 of your wifes and have them seal off the Sharigan or the diamond eye and the Uzumaki clan will have both like you and your daughter Yuna. As long as you produce 15 hiers each it will be ok."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "That wont work because how can 2 or 3 wives be enough to ensure the bloodlines to get the 15 children for each clan as well as agree to share me."

Tsunade smiled and said "Thats were you other wifes will come in and as for the last part I will explain at the council meeting." as she wrote something on a piece of paper.

Naruto said "What other wives."

Tsunade handed him the paper and read it before dropping it and said "You want to get me killed, dont you."

Tsunade said "Do any of them think of you as Kyuubi or the son of the Yondaime."

Naruto said "No but..."

Tsunade said "Do you not care for any of them."

Naruto said "I do care for them but..."

Tsunade said "its settle then."

Naruto said "But they wont agree and I dont want to pressure them into something like this."

Tsunade said "You wont be. I will." as she smiled an evil grin.

Kiba said "Whats wrong Naruto. Your living almost every guys dream so whos the ladies you get to bang." as he picks up the list and reads it and said "Thats my sister your pimping, you want me to kill him or something."

Kakashi grabbed the list and said "Lets see who we got. Damn Naruto. You got lucky."

Gai said "Who is it my youthful rival."

Kakashi said "Oh just

Tenten

Sakura

Hana

Shizune

Ayame

Anko

Haku

Sasame

Ino

Temari

Hinata

Yukie

Toki

Haruna

Yakuma

Isarabi

Thats all"

Sakura said "I dont want to be have kids with Naruto."

Tenten said "What about my wants."

Ayame said "Im not a ninja so you cant force me."

Tsunade looked at them and said "relax. Ayame, you already said you feel like a mother to Yuna so I put you on but that is only for show unless you dont want to be apart of Naruto new family. That will be just the cover story we are going to use for 1 year while those who dont want to marry Naruto will be paid an S-rank mission out of the joint Kazama and Uchiha accounts pocket so that way Naruto can either find him some more wifes that will have children with him that fall in his restrictions but also help protect his wifes from out of the village and also his daughter and any other children that come along. Do you realise how bad it would be if one of those ladies were killed and we had not shown any kind of protection for them.

Tenten is a master of weapons and traps. Sakura and Shizune are both great medics and can cure almost anything should someone be attacked or other problems. Ayame will be going from what she said earlier as well as teach the wives how to take care of a baby. Ino and Hinata, I cant help you unless your fathers break the contract but if Naruto does have to goto Suna my plan might work but will take Naruto greatest strenght. The ability to piss people off and when I say people I mean Hiashe and Inoichi. Anko will be sent with you also because of her interigation and abnu skills. Hana will be added to the fact she can smell if anyone is not who they say they are and also help with Security of the new Uzumaki compound that we will build for them. As of right now the woman on that list will be the only ones besides in this room who know the truth and if anyone ask you as your body gaurd duties you will say you are his fiance.

That is if things work like I got planed. I am not so cold hearted that I will force people to have sex and babies for bloodlines. What I am going to do is have the council bow to my wishes and make everything right for Naruto and his children so he wont have to worry. If my plan fails then you all wont have to worry about it because he will no longer be a Konoha Shinobi but one of Suna if Gaara agrees to that. Those of you who will be body guards will have to do it for less then 2 years so that way naruto can actually start the clans and the council will see results and back down." looking at Gaara getting a nod when she mentioned the back up plan.

Tsunade looked at the females in the room and said "Do you all agree to that. I know you may not like the mission but it is one that has to be done. Temari, I cant rule on you so your stuck with Gaaras decision but he might let you off."

All the girls nodded and Naruto said "I dont understand granny."

Tsunade looked at him and said "Tomorrow I want you to come with me and Gaara to the Council chambers and dont say a word unless I tell you specifically to. If things go bad me and Gaara will make you a member of Suna. If thats happens and it is done I want you to ask me about if political marriages still go with a person if they leave a village. After I say yes I want you to think of a way to piss Hiashe and Inoichi off as not only clan heads but fathers. The council will try and get answers from you but I will act as your power of attorney before that and if things dont work then you will take your daughter and leave the leaf village to live in Suna or go from there but make sure you piss them off. I will do all I can not to have you marked as a missing nin but I dont know how much me and Jaraiya can do."

Kakashi looked around and said "Weres Jaraiya at anyways."

Naruto said "Playing poker with Kyuubi and Gambunta." making everyone look at him like he was crazy.

Tsunade finally got over her look and said "Explain."

Naruto sighed and walked to the corner of the room and turned back around with his eyes in the final level of the sharingan and everyone in the room saw black for a moment until they all found themself in a long hallway.

Naruto appeared in front of them and said "Follow me." as he started to walk down the hallway only for Kakashi to ask "Were are we going."

Naruto sighed and said "If your going to explain everything I might as well let erosannin know about my bloodlines and also see what the hell they are doing in here anyways. The way it sounds is like.. well you will just have to see." and turned back walking away from the group and he yelled over his shoulder "Follow me or you will get lost in here forever." as he continued walking and everyone got in line behind him.

Ino asked "Where are we anyways Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "My mind." ignoring the shocked looks of everyone there.

Sakura said "I thought Jaraiya did not know about your sharingan, how is he in here then."

Naruto smiled and said "I told him I had a jutsu that would let him get drunk and play poker all day but I refused to show him the jutsu, just do it so he never learned the truth because his back was always turned." as they approached a strange sound

"**BUD**" came a deep voice

"wise" came the voice of a drunk jaraiya

"**eeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr ribbit**" came a voice between a stutter and a croak.

as everyone entered a room that looked like a bar with a bigscreen tv and a bar in the corner with a frog man that was dressed in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt that said _felling froggy_

Next to him was Jaraiya who had a sake in one hand and some cards in the other.

A third person who had a wierd looking cigar in his mouth smoking and dressed in a shirt and a pair of bluejeans with holes in them and a pair of red sunglasses on the tip of his nose and red hair.

Naruto yelled "Yo, bastard fox. I told you not to get stoned agian after I heard why you attacked Konoha in the first place."

The guy in the tie die shirt turned to Naruto and said "**Kit, I got the munchies, got any cheetos."**

He then looked at the rest of the group and said "**Lets see who we have here. Beetlejuicelooking at Shino. You looked better when you were laughing your ass off. Got any more of that laughing powerder...hmm lets see, damn kit, I have not seen her since she showed her body to you at the waterfall that one time. I still say she wanted you. YO hina. Hows you doing." **looking at Hinata

Everyone turned to a site of a very red Hinata and Kiba asked "How come shes not fainting and what waterfall."

Sakura asked "What did he mean by showing her body to you Naruto and who is he and the other guy."

Naruto said "The guy with frogs on him is Gambunta in his henged human form and the bastard with the dubbie is Kyuubi in his henged human form. Bastard fox, dont harrass my guest or I will make you wear a dog suit while dancing to who let the dogs out because in my mind im boss."

Kyuubi said "**really, you are not my boss and to prove it please look at the kitts memories, you might find some interesting shit. Damn munchies**." as he got up and walked to the bar and got some cheetos.

Everyone turned to look at the tv and naruto tried to stand in front of it until it grew to the size of Kyuubi in his foxform and showed Hinata dancing on the water naked making everyone wide eyed and Naruto said "Its not like it looks and fox. I agreed to let you have access to my memories to shut you up, not make my life hell."

Ino said "Im glad I dont have any embarresing moments with the baka here."

Jaraiya had drool out of his mouth as he watched the screen and Kyuubi said "**Really, lets look shall we**." and it showed Ino kissing Naruto before the boat they were on shifted causing her to push him down and land on top of him after the mission where him and her had to help set up a wedding with a woman who once looked like Ino making everyone look at her with a look of busted.

Sakura seemed appaled and said "I would never kiss this idiot and I cant believe you did Ino and whats worse is it looked like Hinata was actually doing that dance for Naruto"

Kyuubi said "**You would not kiss him even if he was in a henge or if it was a bet**."

Sakura said "I would notice and I have never betted on something like that ."

Kyuubi grinned and everyone saw Sakura getting ready to kiss Naruto when he was henged into Sasuke, then it changed to a drunk Sakura trying to grope Naruto after her sweet 16 birthday party which somebody spiked the drinks making Sakura very embarresed and pissed.

Tenten said "You really knew huh Sakura, you were the most forward of all."

Kyuubi said "**Lets not forget you miss I want to be like Tsunade, let me show you my thanks**." and the screen changed to Tenten listening to the story of how Naruto saved Tsunade from Orochimaru and Kabuto at the ramen stand and Tenten getting up and kissing him as thanks but everyone heard Naruto thoughts of_ "long tongue_." making everyone look at her with humor.

Choji said "if you really are the Kyuubi, why did you attack Konoha if you dont mind me asking."

Naruto yelled "NO, DONT ASK THAT." making everyone jump back afraid he might go fox on them and kill them but it was to late.

The room changed into a nightclub and a crowd of people and tables appeared and the lights dimmed except for a spotlight that appeared on a stool on a stage and Kyuubi walked up to it and everyone started to snap thier fingers slowly every 15 seconds and he said "**You want to know why I attack, It was so wack that day. I started with rolling me a stoggy and got some munchy, the munchys went away after I got some cheetos but the man came and took my cheetos, I wanted to cry until I found my best friend. Mary Jane. Mary Jane helped me forget about my cheetos until I realised I did not have a light so I came to the place that had the lite. Konoha. Thank you, Thank you all**." and he lite his cig and walked back to the table to play cards and Jaraiya asked "Why you here Tsunade. I thought Naruto only used that jutsu on me to get me to quit doing research."

Kyuubi looked at Gambunta and said "**I feel froggy, want to hop out of here and find some bitches**."

Gambunta took the cig from Kyuubi and hit it and said "**Nah man, I just want to chill**."

Naruto sighed and made everyone but Jaraiya, gambunta and Kyuubi go back to the real world and Tsunade looked at him and said "How long has that gone on Naruto and was he joking about the attack."

Naruto sat down and said "Nope. He needed a lite to get stoned agian and could not make one strong enough for his past time."

Shikamaru said "How strong of one did he need Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "I honestly dont know but he has been hitting pieces of it every since he was sealed in me with it so Im 16 years old and do the math yourselfs. As for how long erosannins been doing that. The 4th friday of every month since I became his apprentice. It was either that or let him try and grope me in my sexy-no-jutsu body." making everyone facefault.

Tsunade cracked her knuckles and said "Bring him out here please."

Naruto closed his eyes and when he open them his sharingan was active and a black portal opened in the room and Jaraiya fell on the floor hard before the portal closed and Tsunade started to beat the shit out of him while everyone laughed.

The laughter woke up Yuna who started to cry and Ayame said "Naruto, let me see her while you get her bottle."

Naruto nodded and handed Yuna to Ayame and then Naruto started to perform handsighns and summoned Gamatachi who had a nurses outfit on and a diaper bag over his shoulder as well as a bottle making everyone facefault and he said "**Bro, we really need to find you a wife someday so I can get out of this job. I still dont know what my father was thinking when he made me do this but he said something about munchies and saying eeeeeerrrrrr. Please bro**." as he handed the bottle and bag and went up in a puff of smoke.

After he was gone everyone balled on the floor laughing thier asses off and Sakura asked "How the hell did you get a summon to agree to that Naruto."

Naruto looked at Jaraiya who was confused and said "I told Gambunta about the same deal I did for erosannin and got him to agree to go there to keep them under control in my head and have them stop being used for his research.

All the woman had twitches at that and Neji said "Naruto, how have you hid her this long anyways."

Naruto looked at him and said "The same way you and lee hide. Live a double life except mine is with Kagebunshin" making everyone in the room look at him questionably.

Tenten asked "What do you mean Naruto."

Naruto said "Simple, neji and lee are a couple and have been since they first became gennins, havent you both."

Neji crossed his arms and said "I dont know what your talking about."

Naruto said "Un huh and who has the bigger dick."

Neji became red faced at that and Tenten covered her mouth to keep from saying anything because Neji never becomes embarresed while Ino did not have that problem said "Your both gay."

Lee looked at Naruto and sighed before saying "Yes." and Neji punches him in the arm.

Tenten said "So thats why none of my advances worked agianst you."

Sakura said "What was that whole deal of protecting me with your life stuff durring our chunnin exams and asking me out all the time."

Lee looked down and Naruto said "Lee was trying to make Neji jelous so he was hitting on Sasuke and he thought showing Sasuke how strong and determined he was would get his attention."

Tenten asked "How did you find out the truth Naruto."

Naruto looked at Neji and said sarcastically "Loverboy there grabbed my ass durring our match and he wanted to do the same thing to Lee that he was doing with Sasuke except he did it durring our match where only someone like Lee, Sasuke and Kakashi would see it since it was so quick. Thats why I went all Kyuubi on him."

Neji did a hinata immitation and put his fingers together and Ino said "So whose is bigger." and Neji turned completely red and Hinata blushed before muttering "Narutokun." but it was loud enough to get everyones attention.

Sakura looked at her wide eyed and said "Hinata, how did you know."

This time it was Kurenai who said "Why do you think she always fainted when she tried to talk to him. Its the same reason she had a crush on him in the accademy. She checked all the guys out with her bloodline when puberty hit her." and all the other girls looked at Hinata in a new light.

Kiba said "Why is Gai not going on about youth with what lee and neji just said."

Naruto said "Simple, hes to busy dreaming of Kakashi." making everyone in the room look at him and Kakashi said "I dont know what your talking about."

Naruto said "Kakashi, I was with Rin and she was once your greatest fangirl. She told me all kinds of stories about you and Gai in the past. Besides, I know about you interest in other guys"and everyones eyes got wide and Kakashi dropped his book and said "How."

Naruto said "Remember the precious." pointing toward the book he just dropped and Naruto said "You, Gai, Neji, Lee, Orochimaru and Sasuke were the only men in this village never to be effected by my Harem jutsu. I knew all of them were gay so that made me look at you and after hearing from rin about your past it was easy to figure out."

Jaraiya said "No, my research wasted on him." as fake tears ran down his cheeks.

Naruto snorted and said "No, they are not just gay but bi because Kakashi slept with Tazunas daughter Tsunami and but I dont know how much of that was real anyways."

Ino asked "How do you notice things like that but failed to notice Hinata."

Naruto said "I did not fail to notice Hinata. I went to Hiashe and asked for permission to date her when we were still in the accademy since I knew she could not without her fathers permission and I met the 129 palm strikes of the Hyuugas. It took Kyuubi a week to fix the last one." as he rubbed his groin remembering getting hit there and everyone could guess where the other point was then.

Tsunade who was sitting back in her chair said "So does everyone understand what they have to do."

Shikamaru said "Nope. We know what the girls will be doing but the rest of us dont."

Tsunade said "Tomorrow at 8 am I want you all back here and watch what happens in the council chambers while Naruto in his discuise that he had tonight comes with me and Gaara."

Naruto sighed looking at Yuna who was asleep in Ayames arms and nods and gets up and reaches for Yuna but Ayame said "I got her and your walking me home. I want to talk to you about something." making everyone look at her as she got up and heads for the door with Naruto following behind her.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and asked "Was anyone else not expecting that."

Everyone nodded looking at the door closing. Tsunade pulls out her Kage crystal ball and activates it showing everyone Naruto and Ayame.

With Naruto and Ayame

Naruto quickly walked and caught up with Ayame and said "Thank you."

Ayame kept walking and said "For what."

Naruto said "For saying you see her as your daughter and also being there for me." with a small smile on his face.

Ayame smiled as she looked at the baby and said "I meant every word of it. Look Naruto, I know you might get upset with me saying this but I want you to know I really do think of Yuna as my daughter. I also see you as someone I want to spend my life with because I have been in love with you every since we were kids and you first called me Ayamechan when you were like 6 years old and i was almost 9. I wanted to tell you sooner but I saw how confused you got trying to understand kindness and love so I decided to wait until you knew what both were before I told you."

Naruto looked at her as they walked and said "Ayame, I dont..."

She siad "know what to say. I already knew that and thats why I wanted to tell you before what happens tomorrow either way, you stay in Konoha or leave..I want to go with you and help you give Yuna what she needs and what you always wanted. A family." as she walked up the steps to her home and Naruto was starting to reach for his daughter not knowing what to say and Ayame opened the door and said "You coming. I got more to say."

Naruto looked at her questionly and walked in and she closed the door and locked it before walking over to the play pin and laid Yuna in it and smiled at her dad who was drinking a cup of coffee and looked at Naruto and her as she grabbed Naruto arm and dragged him out of the room and he took one last look at his daughter and Ayame father smiled and mouthed "I got her" as they left the room.

Ayame pulled Naruto into her bedroom and closed the door and turned to Naruto who said "Ayame, Look I..." he was cut off by her pressing her lips to his making him go wide eyed and slowly closed his eyes and put his arms around her and pulled her close as she leaned into him and deepened the kiss.

Naruto after a few moments broke the kiss and looked at Ayame eyes and said "Ayame...I..." he was stopped when she put her fingers to his lips and smiled at him.

She then said "I know but remember what you told me you promised Rin, You would find happiness and I want to give that to you Naruto and I want to start now." and somehow in a blink of an eye Naruto shirt and pants were on the floor as was Ayame dress.

In the Hokage tower everyone was wide eyed as they saw that and Tsunade asked "Did anyone see how she did that."

Everyone shook thier heads no and Hinata said "My eyes could not track it either."

back with Naruto

Ayame reached her arms around the back of Naruto and rubbed his back with her nails getting a moan from him as she kissed him and slipped her tongue in his mouth.

Naruto started using his tongue as he reached his arms around the back of her legs and picked her up bridal style and carried her toward her bed and gently set her down on the bed and broke the tongue war and pulled back looking into her eyes and asked "Are you sure you want to do this Ayame. I dont want you..."

She put her fingers to his lips and said "Shut up and make me feel like your woman." and thats all it took for Naruto to know she was not backing out.

He reached around her and undid her bra and pulled it away with his teeth before throwing it on the floor. He reached for her right breast while he started to flick her left nipple that was already hard. He barely nipped it getting a moan from Ayame and took his free hand and gently circled her woman hood thru her panties.

Ayame was in heaven and grabbed Naruto head and started to push him down her stomach as he kissed her on his way down and he grabbed her panties and went to the side and used one of his sharpened k9 teeth and cut the band holding it together and used his hand to do the other side. He then threw the garment away and put her legs over his shoulder as he started to lick all around her woman hood making her even wetter then she was and did a few tease flicks across her clit before curling his tongue around it and using a growl in the back of his throught that sounded like a purr resonated it thru his tongue sending waves of pleasure thru her.

Ayame could not believe the feeling she was having and quickly came and Naruto after licking her clean leaned back and she looked at him and in another moment faster then any could see she flipped him onto her bed and push the head of his dick thru the hole in his boxers and straddled him before she looked at him and said "do you love me."

Naruto could only nod his head yes not able to believe this was happening and Ayame smiled and started to rock on him. First it was slow and then she built up speed.

Naruto started to thrust into her and return the pleasure he was feeling. Ayame felt her climax coming and tried to slow down not to get to it to soon but Naruto had other plans. he flipped her around and put one of her legs over his shoulder and started to pump into her faster then she was on him.

Ayame eyes rolled back into her head and screamed "Narukun." and enjoyed the first of many climaxes that night.

Back in the Hokage tower Tsunade stopped the crystal ball and looked at all the stunned looks on everyones faces and Ino said "Did you all see the size of..."

Sakura who had her mouth open said "where the hell did he hide that."

Tenten said "I think every one was right when they called him Kyuu but instead of bi it should have been Inch."

Hinata turned and said "What happened to them." looking at all the men passed out on the floor all in a pile.

Gaara said "I made them hit each other when they tried to look. Naruto told me to beat perverts and most men are perverts but not woman." making all the woman look at him and Tsunade asked "Gaara, why did you not pass out or get a nose bleed from what you saw.."

Gaara said "Simple, Shukaku a woman." and all the woman in the room were wide eyed and Temari said "then why does she get upset on full moons."

Gaara said "They always fall when she has her monthlys." like it was no big deal and all the woman had twitches as they looked at him.

Gaara said "I will see you all tomorrow." and left in a swirl of sand.

Tsunade sighed and said "Get some rest and meet here before the meeting. Dismissed." and everyone started to leave.

Jariaya stood up and said "Whats going on Hime."

Tsunade said "Did you know that he was Arashi son and has not only his fathers bloodline but his mothers."

Jaraiya sighed and said "So you found out about Rin and Yuna huh." as he sat down in a chair.

Tsunade looked at him and said "You knew."

Jaraiya nodded and said "Yes, the third when he set up the meeting for me to meet Naruto informed me but I was not allowed to tell him until he was 18. I first saw Rin when they first met and when he went to sleep that night I found a note she wrote to tell him they would meet agian. I had a Kagebunshin following his and her the whole time ready to interfere should trouble hit and I watched them fall in love. Since the kid had such a hard time in life I cut him some slack and let him find happiness."

Tsunade said "Why did you never tell me."

Jaraiya sighed and said "If you would have found out the truth you would have killed everyone on the council, especially since Arashi was like your son you never had."

Tsunade sighed and asked "Its going to be hell tomorrow and does he really know Hiraishin."

Jaraiya pulled out a bottle of Sake and said "Yes, He mastered in in a little over a month and also learned from the scroll on Rasengan how to solve his problem with needing a clone." as he poured two glasses and thats how the rest of the night went.

The next day Naruto walked in with Ayame who had a huge smile on her face and looked tired as hell and everyone in the room was looking at them with raised eyebrows and Tsunade asked "Are your ready Naruto."

Naruto only nodded as he left with Tsunade. After they were gone Ino being the gossip head walked to Ayame and asked "Well, how was it."

Ayame looked at her and asked "How was what."

Tenten asked "naruto, we know you and him did it last night."

Ayame blushed and said "It was heaven and hell. Heaven for 8 hours and hell when I tried to walk this morning." as she had a dreamlike state on her face ignoring the shocked look on everyone in the room.

Hana who had heard them and was told the truth asked "8 hours, are you kidding."

Ayame said "Thats when I told him to stop. 2 words for you. Stamina Freak." as she walked slowly to a chair and sat down and the other girls all looked at each other.

When Naruto who had his cloaked discuised on he had the previous night so only his eyes could be seen and Tsunade walked in to the council chamber Hiashe asked "Forgive me Hokagesama but why have you called this meeting and who is this person beside you and why is this person here."

Tsunade took her seat and said "I called you to inform you about a secret the third Hokage had hid from the rest of the village for security reasons and also the protection of this person who I would like to introduce to you now. Allow me to introduce the last of the Kazama clan and also the Last Uchiha with the exception of his daughter who I am sure some of you heard about being at the stadium yesterday."

Most of the people in the room were shocked and Inoichi said "How can you say this Tsunade, the last Kazama was Arashi and he died stopping the Kyuubi and how is he an Uchiha also."

Tsunade said "Please show everyone your sharingan." and Naruto closed his eyes and then opened them and showed everyone in the room a 3 comma sharingan that soon changed into the final stage and shocked everyone in the room.

Tsunade said "Now the Diamond eye."

Naruto nodded and changed his eyes agian and everyone had thier jaws on the floor and Danzo asked "Who is this person and why was we not notified earlier then this."

Tsunade looked at the shocked people and said "His father was Arashi Kazama the Yondaime and his mother was Uchiha Finata, sister to the former clan head of the Uchiha. The 3rd had him first hide who he was and his bloodlines so that his fathers enemies would not start another war to kill him off. He was later told to hide his sharingan as well so Itachi would not come back and kill him and possibly Sasuke. Now that they are both dead and also the fact he is able to protect himself from his fathers enemies by knowing both of his fathers signature jutsu as well as other skills." letting everyone know he could kill them all if he wanted to with the Hiraishin.

Hiashe said "I am glad to here he is alive because that means my daughter Hinata is betrothed to him by his father."

Tsunade said "I am aware of that and also about Ino as well as Temari from the sand village. I have been asked to speak as his power of attorney while we discuss this matter as well as a few others concerning his clans so that way according to the laws of Konoha if he does not like what is decided as to what we agreed privately with he will leave Konoha forever and no one can stop him as clan heads of all 3 clans." getting shouts of outraged from everyone in the room.

The Nara head asked "What do you mean by 3 clans Tsunade." making everyone quit down and look at her missing that a few moments ago.

Tsunade smiled and said "Simple, he is the only Uchiha and also the only Kazama but what is not known to any before now except the Hokage and this person here is that when Arashi and his wife married since both had eye bloodlines the chance of a new one being created was accounted for and because he has the ability to use both like his daughter does he is also the clan head of the 3rd clans name that is still a secret to all but myself and him for his protection. Because of his unique situation I have asked him to create or restore all 3 clans since we can seal off one or the other bloodlines in his children and he has agreed but he wants a few things first."

Danzo asked "What is it he wants."

Tsunade said "He wants as the only Uchiha and Kazama left to get all belongings of both clans and to destroy the old homes of both clans and create knew ones with the money so this village does not have to be reminded of the massacre and the chance that his fathers enemies may have been in his family home and learned secrets to get around security over time."

The thirds teammates said "That is agreeable and a wise percosion, what else does he want."

Tsunade said "He wants all rights of the clan restoration law meaning he and his family has to be protected by all clans of Konoha and also they cant be favored because of his status like Sasuke was with the village showing favoritism or hurt by anyone who has a problem with what his family has done since some may hate the Uchiha or his father for what he did to defeat Kyuubi or other petty qualms."

Everyone looked around and the advisors said "That is also acceptable."

Tsunade nodded and said "This person also wants a council seat for all 3 clans and he wants all rights a clanhead has and if any of his request are not met he has the right to take his family and leave because to put it frankly, he is pissed at Konoha."

Sakura mother asked "Why is he pissed at Konoha."

Tsunade said "For ignoring his fathers last request." making everyone in the room flinch.

The advisors said "We realise that our not listening to the yondaimes request was fool hardy but no one was hurt by it."

Naruto became pissed at that and started to walk toward the door and everyone looked at him and Danzo asked "Where are you going."

Naruto reached for his head cloth and said as he revealed who he was "Im leaving Konoha and taking my families bloodlines with me. To say no one was hurt by it is like saying Kyuubi never attacked. Its a crock of shit." and walked out of the room leaving a bunch of pissed and shocked members of the council.

Tsunade said "You assholes dont know what you just did. Not only did you just cost us both bloodlines but also alliances with Snow country, Sea country, Wave country, Vegetable country, land of birds, the Fuma clan, the Kurama clan and possible Suna and about 10 other countries or clans." shocking everyone.

One of the advisors asked "What do you mean Hokagesama."

Tsunade said "All of them wanted to have a member of one of thier countries or clan members to marry him and give whereever he lives at trade rights as well as other alliances. They dont care about Konoha, they care about HIM. Half of them are royalty for god sake and add to the fact he can seal off his and his daughters bloodlines with his Kazama bloodline we may finally lose both bloodlines forever and when I said he knows both his fathers techniques I meant it. He not only knows Rasengan but also the Hiraishin jutsu and who knows how many jutsu he has copied with his sharingan. Im going to try and talk him out of leaving and you had better figure out what to do." as she left the room.

After she left the advisors said "What should we do."

Hiashe said "we have no choice but to try and calm him down and get him to stay."

A civilian said "We should kill him before he gets away."

Inoichi said "Do you honestly think you can kill him. He took out the leader of Atasuki by himself and none of us could even touch him add to the fact he knows his fathers signature jutsu he could kill everyone in the village and never even think twice of it."

Danzo looked around and said "We should take his daughter and ..." his voice disappeared as a black portal opened up and consumed him shocking everyone in the room not knowing what happened.

A swirl of flames appeared and Naruto was standing in front of the room and said "I am sure you are all wondering what just happened to Danzo huh. I will tell you. It is the same thing that will happen to anyone who so much as tries and hurts any member of my family. Tsunade just gave me a reason to stay in Konoha and it is the only reason I wont leave."

The civilian that said they needed to kill Naruto asked "What did you do to Danzo."

Naruto looked at him while activating his sharingan and said "I sent him to the seal where he is currently being eaten by Kyuubi."

The advisors looked scared for a moment and asked "What did Tsunade give you that you are willing to stay in Konoha."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll and laid it on the floor and said "This is the blood oath of Konoha. For those of you who dont know what it is, it is a sealing jutsu that was use to ensure trust between each of the founding clans and citizens of Konoha. Every clan heads blood as well as those of the council are added to the seal every year to ensure that what this village has done to me never happens. If I activate the seal in this scroll it kills every clan head and also the entire council." Naruto open the scroll and bit his thumb and let some drops of blood hit the seal and looked at the council and said "including me. Now you have a choice. Either we come to an agreement that is benificial to not only me but Konoha or I kill us all and have my daughter go with the Kazekage to live in suna."

Everyone saw the determination in Naruto eyes and Hiashe said "Just like your father. All or nothing attitude" getting everyones attention.

Hiashe then said "We really are fools. Not only have we been abusive of the son of our savior but also the head of two of the most powerful clans in Konoha and also the person who saved us from the Kazekage in his demon form."

Hiashe then pulled out a blank scroll and wrote something on it before pulling out his insignia as clan head and cut his finger before putting it on the document and walked over to Naruto and handed it to him and said "This is the backing of the Hyuuga clan stating your clans fall under our protecion even if the rest of Konoha ignores the laws of clan restoration. If anyone tries to hurt you or your daughter and any other children you have we will have no choice but to kill those responsible." shocking everyone in the room.

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll and said "I promised to Neji I would change the Hyuuga family. Inside this scroll is the answer to how to protect your bloodline while uniting it. Its a seal that I have placed on myself and my daughter for our protection so no one can steal out bloodlines. You wont be able to hurt the branch family anymore but with this you dont need a branch family. It has to be done by someone of your family blood within 2 generations of the person putting it on so it means a brother, sister, mother father aunt, or cousin and grandparents to do it or undo it so you cant unseal mine and I cant unseal yours. Once someone has it on they cant unseal themselfs. Only someone without the seal on them can unseal it so if you put it on everyone in your clan then do it after birth then no one can ever take your families bloodline." handing it to Hiashe as he took the scroll Hiashe wrote.

Hiashe looked at the scroll and nodded and said "I will put it on Hinata first before she marries you."

Naruto looked at him and said "I ask that you allow Hinata her own choice in that Hiashe. I do care for her but I dont want her to feel she is being forced into this. That way the rest of her life will be like my daughters mother before she died."

Hiashe nodded and returned to his seat.

The advisors looked around the room relizing they had no choice in the matter anymore asked "What are your demands Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "Simple, I want the life I have been denied by this village for me and my family. All I want is to be able to walk down the street and not have people calling me demon, destroying my home, attacking me, throwing me out of thier stores, charging me 3 times the normal price for food or other items in the trash. I dont ask for respect or anything outragous like that. I just want the same thing any other parent wants in life. To live in a town without hate and having to worry if someone is going to kill my child or hurt them just because his or her parent saved the village and nobody can see the difference between a boy and a 200 ft demon that kills without caring. Is that so much to ask. You know that your lucky all the demons are know sealed safely because with the way this village has shown not only thier own children but people from other villages what they do when a father saves his village by using his child no other parent would do it and would let this village burn to the ground." making almost everyone in the room feel guilty

The advisors looked around the room and said "We agree with your terms as well as give the fool backing of the clan restoration law as long as you agree to the terms of producing 15 heirs for each clan."

Naruto nodded and said "I just want the right to choose who I am with though. I dont want someone to do it because of my family name or status and I dont want someone who sees me as a demon also. That way I can hopefully get all 3 clans set up to eliminate the problems that was in the old Uchiha clan and make all 3 as respected as the other clans."

The advisors nodded and said "Agreed."

Tsunade who was hiding in the back of the room coming in through a secret door said "Good, Now that those problems are settle I will be sending Naruto to each of the countries or clans I mentioned earlier and make sure they understand about having multiple wifes and also contact the builder Naruto said he wants to build the new Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Kazama compounds and have him start while Naruto is getting his future brides. I have already decided the rookie nine and Gais team along with thier sensies will be going with him along with Anko, Shizune and Hana as body gaurds and maybe he might ask some of them to help restore his clan. He has already found one from what I understand that is willing. Now is there any objections or problems anyone sees with this."

Naruto looked at her with a look that said _how do you know_.

Everyone looked at each other and shook thier heads no. Tsunade said "then I call this meeting adjourned and wish to welcome Naruto Uchiha Kazama Uzumaki to the council." and walked over before grabbing him and disappearing in a swirl of flames.

When they got to the Hokage tower she let go of him and asked "How did you do the flame shushin."

Naruto looked at her and the rest of the room that he had left shocked and said "I channel Kyuubis chakra into the leaf shushin and it sets it on fire and since its my chakra I am immune to it."

Tsunade nodded and said "Well you all saw and heard what was said. Do any of you have a problem with the mission that I explained before and now."

Ino said "How come only Hinata was freed but not me."

Naruto said "Simple. From what Tsunade said your father almost never agress with anything that he has to follow Hiashe on. If I would have tried to get you released from it then he would have flat out refused. Now he might change his mind about it and then I can make the same request. For now your stuck with it."

Anko looked at Naruto and said "So your Yondaimes Gaki, this should be fun."

Naruto looked at her and started to laugh a little getting everyones attention.

Hana asked "What are you laughing at."

Naruto said "Rin told me about when she was a gennin Anko use to go around the village in pink dresses that went all the way to her ankles and was quite and shy. I just had an image of her youngerself appear when I looked at her."

Anko looked ready to kill and Hana asked "What was this rins last name."

Naruto said "Truthfully, I dont know. I asked her several times but she said she left it behind when she left Konoha. Sorry."

Hana nodded and Tsunade said "Ok, I want you all to leave at 7 am tomorrow. Naruto, here are all the contracts and thier preposals and you are in charge of were to go but I want Kakashi to be in charge of the group."

Naruto niodded and said "Bring whatever you need for all climates because we will be going between beaches to snow and everything in between. First stop will be wave country."

Sakura said "Got to show off your bridge huh." making everyone look at her and Naruto.

Naruto said "No. Tazunas the best contractor I know and he wont do something that is dangerous for me even if someone threatens to kill him since I saved him and his family agian after I went back to wave. We will just be meeting Haku agian also. Hopefully she forgot about erosannin little fun last time." and grabbed his daugther before leaving a confused group.


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto arrived with his daughter the next morning at the gate he was suprised that everyone was not there. He looked and notice something very strange. All male members of the escort group were gone.

Naruto turned and asked Tsunade who was walking up "where is the rest of the group."

Tsunade sighed and said "To put it bluntly I cant give you such a large group as expected. I had to move Kiba onto Hana team to replace her. Shikamaru has got duty for the exams coming up soon and he wont be able to leave without being replaced and is also taking over Tentens spot on team Gai. Choji is taking over for you on team 7 and Shino is as well to replace Sakura and Sai is staying with Kakashi. I could give you Jaraiya but I thought you might be agianst that. Ayame has said she needed to work with her father till you returned and also Temari returned to Suna with Gaara to get her things ready."

Naruto sighed and looked down at his daughter and asked "So how long is this mission for anyways because I know a few of these ladies wont be able to drop everything without a little time."

Tsunade smiled and said "You got 1 year to make the trip. Ladies keep him safe."

All the woman just nodded and then Kurenais baby started to cry and it woke up Yuna. Yuna started to cry and Kurenai sighed and said "Sorry everyone. Little Asuma has been teething and he gets rowdy from it."

Naruto smiled and walked over and said "let me see him a moment."

Everyone looked at him and Kurenai handed the 13 month old and Naruto put his finger in the babies mouth and closed his eyes and a few moments later the baby stopped crying and everyone looked questioningly and Kurenai asked "What did you do."

Naruto smiled as Yuna quit crying moments later and said "He wont be complaining for a couple of days because I healed all the tenderness and numbed the pain." and walked over and got the bag his little bag he had and looked and everyone was looking and Tsunade asked "How did you do that when you cant do medic jutsu."

Naruto smirked and pulled out a kunia and cut his finger and it healed back and said "remember what I am. I learned when I saved Haku I can use his chakra to heal others also but it drains me alot so I dont do it for a reason. Crying babies is a good reason."

Everyone nodded with the answer and Naruto asked "Is everyone ready becuase it will take us almost a week to get to wave."

Everyone looked at him and Sakura said "It is only 3 days to your bridge so whats going to take the other couple of days."

Naruto ignored her and started to walk away from the group and Tsunade looked at Shizune and Sakura and said to them "Keep an eye on him. Somethings wrong and I dont mean just the wedding and clan stuff."

Both ladies nodded and turned and everyone started to walk in silence. Soon the ladies started to chat about anything and everything from parenting with kurenai to training to recent missions and dating but Naruto stayed off to his own glancing back every once in a while and making sure everyone was ok.

It was about 430 in the afternoon and Naruto stopped and turned to the right and started walking off the road and everyone looked at him trying to figure out what was going on. Naruto smiled as he looked at his daughter who was smiling looking around and Ino yelled "Naruto, where are you going."

Naruto kept walking and everyone had no choice but to follow. After walking for about 30 minutes Naruto stopped and said "Go ahead and set up camp here. I will be back shortly." and walked off from the group.

Anko sighed and said "You heard his majesty ladies. Lets setup camp and then see what his highness wants us to do." with contempt in her voice.

Everyone sighed and started to set up camp. 3 tents were made and a few sleeping bags and a fire was started. Suddenly everyone tensed when they felt an explosion of power come from the direction Naruto went and everyone dropped what they were doing and took off in that direction.

They soon came across a clearing and saw a woman sitting in a ten foot circle and saw her holding baby yuna. They looked around and saw Naruto on the ground and he was passed out but his arms showed what looked like they had been bleeding.

The woman looked at them and said "hello."

Shizune asked "who are you and what happened to him."

The woman looked at Naruto and smiled and said "He just passed out from loss of blood and exhaustion. That justu does a number on him but I thank him every time he comes by and brings her." looking down at the girl in his arms.

Sakura being the smartest of the group asked "Are you her mother."

The woman smiled sadly and said "I was. He laid me to rest in this field when I passed away but whenever he passes by he tries to bring yuna with him so that she can see me and have some memories of me. I think its his way of dealing with the guilt of not being able to cure me though."

Everyone was wide eyed and Anko asked "if he laid you to rest then how are you alive right now."

The woman looked at the cirlce on the ground and said "the jutsu allows me 1 hour of life in return for 1 day of his life. Naruto was able to figure a way to do it where it took away from Kyuubis life instead because he would live longer but it still takes a toll on him. However I cant leave this circle or the jutsu cancells. I guess he does not like to lose what he holds close to his heart." with sad smile.

Yuna giggled and the woman said "So tell me why you are all with him if you dont mind me asking. By the way my name is Rin."

Everyone looked around and Sakura said "Naruto has to restore all 3 clans of his family so..."

Rin interupted her and said "So either you are all going to be his wifes or you are a group to escort them back. Someone found out about his bloodlines huh. Do you know who his family was also."

Everyone nodded and Rin smiled and then frowned and said "Looks like my time is almost up. Would one of you mind coming and getting Yuna since he has not awoken yet. Tell him this for me. Let the past die or he will become Kakashi. I am not saying that I dont like seeing him and our daughter but I do not want to see him torchering himself over it. If any of you do marry him get that through his thick skull."

Everyone chuckled and Hinata walked over and took the baby.

Rin kissed her one last time and then smiled and said "I love you both." and then she seemed to start to fade away right before thier eyes.

About 5 minutes later Naruto woke up and looked around and saw that the circle had been used meaning she had done came and gone and he smiled a sad smile and said "Please dont tell anyone about what you might have seen or heard. I dont want to answer any questions about it."

After he got up he went over to Hinata and got his daughter back and started walking back to camp leaving a very confused group of ladies. Each in thier own thoughts.

Naruto was just walking into camp when he tensed and said "You know that you could never hide from me you know that, Kirow."

The ladies behind him looked questionably at him. A habit that seemed to be on the rise lately and laughter was heard and a gruffy voice said "perhaps but not many would come to this place, so tell me what is it that you brought all these intruders here for."

Naruto looked at a tree and said "These are not intruders but dear friends. As for what they are here for they are with me on a journey and I was paying my respects. So tell me what has you in this part of the woods."

The voice said "I go where the winds blow me and today they blew me here. I must admit it is good to talk to an old friend but I was wondering if there is any truths to the rumors I have been hearing about you Kazama. Do you really intend to start 3 harems for the petty council in that abomination you call a village."

Naruto sighed and said "I have no choice in the matter."

The voice said "You could always leave the village and never return. Its not like you dont have a place to go. You know you and your family always have a place with my kind."

The girls were all looking around trying to find where the voice was coming from. It was coming from every direction and none at all and even with Hinata bloodline she could not find the soarce.

Naruto said "I know my old friend and you and your people have protected me when mine tried to kill me and for that I am forever thankful and trust you fully however I still have my duties for now and those are to my daughter making sure she has whats best. However if things dont work I will take you up on that offer."

The voice said "Always thinking of others, very well Lord of..."

Naruto cut him off and said "Dont call me by that title. I did not earn it and I feel like a thief to use it until I prove I am worthy of it."

The voice laughed and said "very well but remember what I told you and know that my kind are watching for you should you need the help. I will return the woods to what they were after you leave and then be on my way." and the wind blew and Naruto sighed.

Kurenai asked "Who was that Naruto and where was he."

Naruto looked at them and said "I am not aloud to tell you more then the name I called him unless he or his people say I can or you become a member of my family. It is part of the agreement I made with them when I was 5 and I will honor it until the day I die."

Everyone looked around and dropped it.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto looked around the camp fire at camp and notice everyone was looking at him with glances and he sighed and asked "So what is on everyones mind."

Ino asked "I think the question most of us want to know is why do these woman all want to be with you. I mean you were always an idiot and annoying so what do they see in you that we dont."

A cold breeze blew through the trees and a female voice said "He has the gift.."

Naruto smiled and said "I should have known. Where Kirow goes, Alena would soon follow."

The voice said in a soft gentle voice "Yes, you should know that by now Narutokun, especially after knowing of us for so long."

All the females were looking around and Tenten asked "Thats it, who are these people and why is it none of us can find them."

The voice asked "Are they trustworthy Narutokun."

Naruto said "I trust them all with my life but you will have to decide to reveal yourself."

The wind seemed to pick up and blow even harder in the middle of the camp and the camp fire seemed to turn blue and then back to normal and a woman appeared in the camp dressed in a white gown and had pale skin and long white hair and blue eyes and she smiled at all the shocked woman there and said "Hello, my name is Alena."

Hana asked "What are you because you are not human. You have no scent to you." making everyone look at the woman now even more increadably.

Alena said "I am the gaurdian spirit of the wind, My brother Kirow is the gaurdian of the forest. We are the elemental gaurdians blessed by the lord of creation to balance the world." shocking everyone except Naruto.

Sakura asked "Naruto, how do you know them and why did the other one call you Lord and what did she mean you have the gift."

Naruto sighed and said "Perhaps it would be best if Alena told you of it so that way I dont say something I should not."

Alena nodded and said "As you are all aware of now from listening to my brother and Naruto talk that you know he is a Kazama correct."

All the girls nod and Alena said "The Kazama clan has a history that nearly no mortal ever knew. Around 600 years ago one of my sisters married into the Kazama clan after falling in love with a mortal. She gave up her immortality to do it but since our titles are given down to those of our family being blessed by the lord of creation she kept her title and soon she had a child and after she died that title passed on to her first born. This continued on until the time Naruto was 5 years old but by that time none of the Kazama clan knew of the title or the power behind it. When Naruto was 5 years old he accidently unlocked the power that was dorment inside him and it drew us to him. When we got there to him we nearly decided to destroy your village right then and there for what had happened to him. The only thing that stopped us was this boy carring for the one you called Hokage. After that we of the elementals watched over him and kept an eye on him. We step in from time to time either creating plants to grow to hide him or to blow his scent away so those who could track it would go else where and things of that nature.

My brother the gaurdian of the rains caused the rain at the valley of the end battle he had with the Uchiha becuase we were afraid the one eye man would have left Naruto to die to chase after his prized student so without a trail to follow he had no choice but to help Narutokun. Now Naruto since awakening this power has become the new elemental gaurdian in not only title but actuality and so his daughter Yuna will become his heir and new gaurdian after his death. As for the gift I spoke of. He has the gift of second sight. It is not like your petty bloodlines. It allows him to see into the very soul and the emotions the soul is in and try and help them if it is something that truly burdens them. Each of the woman that have fallen in love have had heavy burden of pain in thier lifes and either by words or actions he helped them each overcome and face the pains that plagued them and now they want to be with the one who changed them. Each of you here he has helped though you may never have known it and his methods are often unusual."

All the girls were floored by this and Tenten asked "What do you mean Alena. I think most of us here cant think of anything he might have done by what you have described."

Alena looked at Naruto and smiled seeing as he went to sleep next to Yuna on a sleeping bag said "I can tell you each about something he has done and why he did it because he has told us. As you saw earlier that we can be anywhere and we only look like this when we choose to be. He has sat on his fathers head and talked to me many times. Who should I start with."

She looked around and said "You Hinata would be an excellent one to start with. You probably already know what he did and most of you probably do also but he showed her strength and gave her words to encourage her when she was doubting herself right to live and to be who she is. The chunnin exams was one such case. A few words and he gave her all the strength she needed."

All the girls had to agree remembering him telling Neji to shut up and supporting Hinata. Alena continued "And you Sakura. You were always depressed after the Uchiha turned you down and Naruto would say something or act someway to either make you forget about the Uchiha or make you feel better about yourself." making Sakura think of it in that way and started to see Naruto in a new light.

Alena smiled "And Ino, you were an unusual one I have heard about. After Shikamaru started to spend time with Temari after the exams and you wanted to cry and show revenge agianst Temari, why dont you tell what happened since it was right before Naruto left on his training trip. You remember the marriage "

Ino sighed and said "We had the mission where I had to pretend to be this guys fiance so that way he would agree to it. The whole mission was a joke and we completed it but on the way back I was feeling a little down because that woman could get a guy to love her for who she was but I couldn't and he said something that I would remember for the rest of my life."

Sakura looked at her frined and asked "what did he say."

Ino smiled and said "To those who want a woman for her beauty only you will never will find a happy man but if a man falls for you not only becuase of your beauty but also for the person you are then you will find a man who will make your life complete. Dont settle for a guy who cant tell what he has in front of you because of the way you look. Wait for the man who will make you complete Ino. Then you wont have the feeling that you have to be something your not." making all the woman there look at the sleeping Naruto with a new look of intrigue.

Alena smiled and said "And you Tenten. Remember when you had lost to Temari what happened in the recovery room."

Tenten said "Yeah, I doubted my skills becuase up to that point I never missed and after she totally destroyed me I felt like I was a disgrace to my team. Naruto came in looking to check on hinata because of her match with Neji and when he found out about her being taken to the hospital he stopped and...

Flashback

Naruto stood at the recovery room that had devider sheets between them and he looked at Tenten and said "are you ok."

Tenten looked at him and said "Yes." in a hostile tone.

Naruto smiled and said "You know you did really good out there. I think that the only reason you lost is because she used elemental jutsu agianst you. If it was not for that then you would have won. Sometimes you have to lose a match to realise what you need to win a war."

Tenten looked at him and said "Why would I need to listen to someone who won by a fart." with contempt in her voice.

Naruto said "Well I guess your right but I think that only means that I had an element of suprise that my opponent did not know about like Temari did agianst you. A fart or using wind. It all is the same when you think about it. The next time Kiba fights me he will probably train himself to not get so close to my butt. When you fight her agian train yourself to get around her wind. Thats just my opinion." and left her to her thoughts.

Flash back end

Tenten said "It was because of that that I learned that I started to use swords also because a long range fighter sometimes stinks up close."

Alena nodded and said "And Anko. You by far was one of the most comical ones I had ever seen in my life. Remember the day of the 2nd exams when you were pissed off becuase of something before you arrived and then what he did that made you feel better."

Anko started to laugh and said "Yeah, the gaki started to do a little sissy dance to mock me and made me laugh inside at it but I could not show it and then acted like he was a bad ass interupting my speech and let me scare even more of the gennins by cutting him and licking his blood. I remember after that I felt better because before that happened some asshole called me snake whore and pissed me off. I forgot all about Orochimaru until the dead bodies was found."

Everyone who was there laughed remembering that event.

Alena said "lets see, Hana was also an unusual one. Even though she never knew why he did it but he saved her dog from being put to sleep for attacking the firelords cat and to her that was a great thing because of the love she has for her companion. Naruto saw how worried she was about it and then said that it was not her dog that did it but him for all the damn d-rank missions of chasing that cat."

Hana asked "How did you know about that."

Alena said "You confessed it to the wind afterwards wondering why he did it. I heard you."

Hana looked down embarresed about it and thought to thank Naruto privately later.

Alena smiled and said "And lets not forget the lovely Kurenai. I bet you dont know how come Konohamaru has been so helpful do you. Its because Naruto saw how sad you were and how tired you were with the baby after Asuma death and he wanted to make it easier for you so he has been paying Konohamaru to take time each day to help you and has been teaching him jutsu being the only other wind affinity in the village."

Kurenai was wide eyed knowing how much help Konohamaru had been and how hard it was even with his help and looked at Naruto and smiled and thought how lucky she was to still have someone looking out for her.

Alena said "And last but not least Shizune. Why dont you tell everyone about your hero over there. I know it was something that you cant help but remember."

Shizune smiled and said "naruto had been passed out from learning the final stage of the rasenagan and should have been for at least 2 days but awoke after a nights sleep. Tsunade had knocked me out because she did not want me to interfere with her and her decision of Orochimaru. She had drugged Jaraiyasama that night also so he could not fight properly. We all three followed the destruction after Tsunade rejected Orochimaru preposal to bring Tsunade fiance and her brother back to life. If it had not been for Naruto she would have accepted it. Durring the fight that came Tsuande was immobilized because of her fear of blood she had and I was fighting Kabuto. He would have killed me but Naruto saved me from him and a summoned snake as well and then he went on and saved Tsunade by taking a blow from Kabuto. He then went and took a beating and then when Tsunade was screaming for him to run and Kabuto telling him to run and live a life of a chicken he figured out what he needed to do to complete the Rasengon and defeated Kabuto but not before having one of his arteries to his heart cut. It was those actions that convinced Tsunade to get over her fear of blood and become the Hokage and also those actions that made me feel truly happy someone was willing to save someone like me."

Everyone knew about certian parts of the battle but to hear it from someone who was actually there and not suspected of bragging floored them.

Alena asked "And what did he do after that was over that changed your life."

Everyone turned to Shizune who was red faced and said "I wont tell that. I refuse."

Everyone was wondering what he did and Alena said "Its not that embarresing Shizune."

Shizune sighed and said "On the way back some bill collecters came to collect on Tsunadesama gambling debts and he helped me solve the problem through a whole bunch of trickery. He also came in to the bath house in his sexy no jutsu form and broke jaraiyasama cloaking jutsu that he was using to peep on me and then used a Rasengon on him for it. I was the only woman in the bathhouse and he got me a towel to cover myself up with and then he took me out to dinner as payment for accidently seeing me in that state. It was really romantic also and I never knew he could do that." getting red faced.

Kurenai asked "What did he do." curious.

Shizune smiled a little and blushed even more and said "Do you know that anyone he sends Kyuubis chakra into as healing makes them feel like you are releasing the same hormones you do when you orgasmed. I did not know either until I slipped on some ice someone dropped outside my hotel room and fell on my back cutting it up and Naruto had come back from the managers office with both of our room keys and he had to take me inside my room. I was in heaven the rest of the day after he healed me and waited on me hand and foot to make sure I was ok."

All the woman had looks of not interest but lust in them as they looked at Naruto then.

Sakura asked "What did your brother mean by Naruto and his daughter could come live with you if he chose."

Alena sighed and said "my brother talks to much but I guess I can tell you. Naruto as the current title holder can come live with the other elemental gaurdians if he chose and could ask the lord of creation to make him immortal along with his daughter but he would never be allowed to return to the mortal life and he would have to leave Konoha and its people to themselfs unless it messed with his rule."

Ino asked "what exactly is he the lord of."

Naruto who had woke up a few moments ago said with his eyes closed "Gravity." startling everyone.

Sakura asked "what do you mean Naruto."

Naruto pulled out a kunia and held it in the air and let go of it but instead of falling it started to float upwards and he said "This is the true secret of the Hiraishin my father created. It is a jutsu that does not travel at the speed of light between one point to another but releases gravity on the person who blood is sealed into the kunia between those two points. Its why only my father and I was able to do it. My father did not realise exactly what it was it did but after I got to looking at it I realised what he was actually doing. Its dangerous to mess with and I only do it in small burst at a time so not to mess with the balance of the world after what happened when I was 5." as he grabbs the kunia and puts it back in his pouch.

Ino asked "What did you do when you were 5 Naruto."

Alena said "the mob that attacked him was a small mob of abou 10 people and they had him cornered in an ally and were within about 15 feet of him. When he unlocked his power he raised the gravity in that 15 feet by 20 times crushing the entire mob killing them but he was uneffected by it. We believe Kyuubi had something to do with it but we could not tell for sure and really did not want to know because we felt they got what they deserved. It was only after we came and taught him about his powers that he learned to do it safely but out of fear of it happening agian he wont do it more then a foot around him besides his fathers jutsu. It is for that reason he feels he does not deserve the title he has because he does not think he is worthy of it but by showing the restraint he does we can not fault him."

Everyone was speechless and Alena asked "so I heard about your little harem problem and I wanted to tell you that the elements want to wish you luck on this and we respect your decision but remember you are us and we are you _**great **_nephew. Well I must be going. You know how to get us if you need us." emphasizing the word great.

Naruto nods and said "just whisper in the wind."

Alena nods and then the wind picks up and blows up dust and she was gone leaving an increadably shocked group. Naruto sighed and said "I guess theres no use to say it but you cant tell anyone about this. If the wrong people found out they could turn my daughter or one of my decendants into a weapon or force the elements to take actions that could cause alot of deaths because we cant fight a year long blizzard of no rain for a year or things like that. I will tell you this I cant do the whole planet but I can control it in a given area either making stuff heavier or lighter but I dont like to do it so please I beg of you keep quite about it."

All the woman looked at each other and nodded. After that the rest of the night went by pretty quitely except for a couple of crying babies wanting changed or fed.

When everyone got ready the mood was a little quiter as each woman had differnent thoughts in mind concerning Naruto. As they continued Naruto sighed and said "I guess we will make it sooner then I thought Sakura."

Everyone seemed to come out of thier thoughts there and looked and saw a huge bridge appearing in the distance and Sakura said "The great Naruto bridge. Its been nearly 3 years since I seen this thing. I forgot how big it is."

Naruto closed his eyes and suddenly his chakra flared and then a pulse of Kyuubis chakra came from him and he stopped just after that and Anko asked "What was the idea gaki. Trying to act big and all."

Naruto looked back and said "No, making sure Haku dont kill everyone here thinking we are mercs on enemy ninja."

An Ice mirror appeared in the road ahead of them and a beautifil black haired woman stepped out with a lite blue dress and she said "Its a good thing you did because my men had already started to get thier equiptment ready incase it was an invading group."

Sakura gasped and said "I dont believe it. I know Naruto and Tsunade-sensie said you were alive but I did not actually believe it."

The girl turned and looked at Sakura and said "Oh, the pink haired fangirl. Tell me how are you doing."

Sakura had a vein appear and the girl ignored it and said "So what brings this group here Narutokun."

Naruto pulled out a scroll and handed it to her and said "Im here to discuss the offer you made in that scroll."

Haku looked at it and said "I see, so what is there to discuss. I think it was pretty straight forward and whats with the baby."

Naruto said "This would be my daughter Yuna. As for whats there to discuss, Konoha discovered the secret of my bloodlines and they want me to restore both clans and also to start another one but in order to do that I have to have a harem. I dont really like the idea but I have to do it for my daughter. Its either that or take the chance that they try and use her as breeding stock."

Sakura said "Dont you have a little to much concern thier Naruto. I know they want the bloodlines but I dont think they would go that far Naruto."

Naruto took out a scroll from his back pocket and threw it at Sakura and said "Thats the official notification of Sasuke Harem Sakura and how far they are willing to go for a bloodline. Dont tell me I am being overprotective."

Sakura open the scroll and read it before gasping and Ino asked "What is it Sakura."

Sakura handed her the scroll and Ino read it before gasping herself and she said "No wonder your so worried Naruto. I had no idea they would be willing to do that."

Tenten asked "What is it Ino."

Ino said "According to this if Sasuke did not produce an heir by the age of 17 he would be forcefully bread with over 20 woman either volunteer or ordered and if in 5 years not enough were produced they would start using prisoners in exchange for reduced sentences." making all the woman present wide eyed.

Haku looked at Naruto and asked "So are all these woman here going to be your wifes."

Naruto sighed and said "Officially they are my fiances but unofficially they are my bodygaurds to make sure I dont run away and also that the others who made similar offers as you make it back to Konoha safely. I came to see you first because I wanted to let you know what was going on and also to see the old drunk because I need a contractor."

Haku looked at the baby and asked "Who the girls mother."

Naruto looked turned sad and said "She passed on." letting Haku know it was a touchy subject and about what happened.

Haku asked "How long are you going to be here Narutokun."

Naruto said "We will be here untill I finalise my deal with the drunk. After that I am heading to Spring country."

Haku nodded and turned back to the bridge and said with her back to the group "I will give you my answer before you leave. I must think about it." and formed and Ice mirror and walked into it before leaving.

Naruto smiled and said "That went better then I expected. At least she did not bring up what happened with erosannin."

Sakura asked "What did that pervert do anyways."

Naruto turned and said "They made a hotsprings here and erosannin was mad about Haku busting his research so when he saw her in there he used an ice jutsu and froze the hotspring making her get blamed for it. She was barred from going to it for a month."

All the girls felt sorry for Haku.

Naruto sighed and said "lets go meet the drunk." and headed toward the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

After about half an hours travel they made it across the bridge and soon found Tazanas house. Naruto walked forward and knocked and the door opened and Tsuname was standing there and she smiled and said "oh Narutokun, Its so good to see you agian. What brings you here and who are all the ladies with you and the baby."

Naruto smiled and said "This is my daughter Yuna and these are my companions on a journey. I came to talk to your father because I got a job needing done and hes the best contractor I know."

A male voice said "Im the only contractor you know but it is an honor to do anything for you so what super project do you need the super bridge builder like me to do for you." getting everyones attention seeing an old man with a bottle of sake in his hands.

Naruto sighed and said "I need a house built Tazuna."

Tazuna said "That wont be to hard so how big of one are you thinking about."

Naruto walked into the now larger living room with all the ladies behind him and he said "I need probably about 200 bedrooms each with a bathroom, 2 closets each. Multiple flights with a defensive set of choriders around the central living area, a training area built inside along with a huge kitchen big enough to have 30 people at a time to work in and I need a library connected to each floor and also I need an indoor bathhouse and a nursery big enough to hold 500 or so children. I also want a maze connecting the living area to the front area so that way any unwanted guest who should drop by can find a few parting gifts."

Everyone was stunned and Tazuna dropped all joking and said "So you decided to build it huh."

Naruto said "Yes. I knew the last time I was here that I would not be able to keep the secret forever so I thought about all the things we discussed and I think those would be above whatever else you think we could use. When you go to Konoha I want you to only discuss it with erosannin and the Hokage herself. Nobody else is to know about what you put in there and I want you to work with Jaraiya since he is a sealmaster and will be able to tell you a few other suprises. I want to make sure my family is protected, even after Im gone. But make it where the living area can be added on to with a little work if the family increases larger then what I think it will over time. Also I want a few stores built inside the walls around the land so that way if we need something we dont have to go all the way across town to get the items."

Hinata asked "Why do you want to have a compound that big Narutokun and why dont we need to go to town."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Hinata, you above all else should know why I want extra security. I plan to have a security wall put up around the lands so that the only way in to the lands is through the gates we have put it. I dont want someone to come and try and kidnap one of the children for thier bloodlines or one of my wifes to get to me."

Tazuna asked "Whats to keep ninja from going over the walls."

Naruto smiled and said "leaving the compound wont stop anyone but coming in and they will have gravity stop them until someone comes and frees them with a seal I know." making all the girls realise what he was talking about.

Tazuna sighed and said "I really need to learn about seals. Ok, anything else you can think of that might be needed."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "besides a private office I cant think of anything but I am sure with all the ladies here who are smarter then me they could think of a few things. I do have one thing though. Would someone be willing to watch Yuna for me a little bit. I need to go and talk to Haku."

Hinata said "I will Narutokun." and got up and walked over and took the baby and Naruto nodded and left the house after giving them the baby supplies.

After he was gone Tazuna dropped his smile and said "So what happened to make him want to go through all this trouble. I know last time he was here it was just a notion but now he asks like its a definate."

The girls all looked at each other and Sakura said "Its like this..."

Naruto closed his eyes and felt for Haku chakra and used flame shushin to appear by Zabuza grave and he said "I knew I would probably find you here." letting Haku get out of being tense from feeling his arrival.

She said without looking at him "What is it you needed to see me about. I told you I would give you my answer before you left."

Naruto nods and steps beside her and said "You remember the first day we met. Remember what you told me about being strong."

Haku glances at him and a flashback of it hit her mind and she said "I told you that when you have something precious to protect you can become truly strong. Why do you ask."

Naruto said "I believe that now more then ever. I took those words to heart after our meeting and it was because of that I wanted to save you so badly that day. It was why I lied to everyone telling them you were dead so that way I could keep you safe. Until I met Rin I never knew for sure why it was that I did that."

Haku asked "Who was Rin and why are you telling me this."

Naruto said "Rin was Yuna mother. She was the first to show me the true difference between friendship and love. I told you about Kyuubi and how I was always treated because of him so I never knew for sure what either of them were. I thought that if you were my friend I had to love you. I believed that so much I got this as proof that I was wrong." raising his shirt showing the scar from Sasuke chidori.

he continued "If I had known back then I could have answered you when you asked me why I saved you back then instead of just calling you one of my precious people. That is actually cheaping what I felt for you back then and I still hold in my heart for you. I know its not much to hear right now with things the way they are but I do love you and I hope that you still want to be with me. I know it is not right of me asking you to do this becuase you will have to share me with other woman but I can promise you that I wont love any woman more or less then I love you."

Haku had turned away from him and asked "How many do you have to marry."

Naruto said "The council wants me to have 5 for each clan but so far I only have 1 and that is Ayame. The girl I told you about whose dad would let me eat when no one else would and she was always trying to help me with whatever troubles I had. I knew she cared for me but until recently I never knew if it was a sisterly love or something else. I guess Im still a little nieve."

Haku chuckled and said "Thats the understatement of the year Narutokun." she sighed and said "I need to know something to know how you feel Narutokun. I need you to kiss me. Based on the kiss I will know what I will do."

Naruto nods and walks over to her as she turns around and he puts his hand under her chin and lifts it up and looks into her eyes before he lowers his head down and softly kisses her lips with first a soft peck and then a second one with more passion in it.

Haku closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment that went on forever and finally after and eternity they both pulled away and looked into each others eyes. Haku smiled and then leaned forward and kissed Naruto with just as much passion as he gave her but she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her but when they hit the ground they were not by Zabuza grave any longer but in a field of flowers. A field that both of them knew very well as the one they first met in.

Naruto broke the kiss and looked around and looked down at the girl in his arms and raised and eyebrow and she giggled and said "You cant blame me for playing hard to get can you. I dont know how often I will get to spend time with you later."

Naruto smiled and said "You never doubted this, did you."

Haku said "I did when I first saw your daughter but after I thought about it and watched you as your group crossed the bridge I decided I could handle it."

Naruto leaned forward and started to kiss her and Haku and was suprised when he felt cold water cover the ground around him causing him to break the kiss and look down and asked "What the hell."

Haku smirked and said "My cloths were made out of my bloodline as a form of Armor. Its why I could be battle ready still in a dress."

Naruto processed the information no noticing the fact his shirt he was wearing just split in half along with the rest of his cloths. He blinked and looked at himself and then at his old ruined cloths and saw that there was a light frost bite around his body and a razor thin line of ice went along the side of his cloths and he said "You have gotten really good with your bloodline."

Haku smiled and said "You talk to much." and flipped him over while locking lips and inserting him all in one motion. She started to move in up and down on him as she broke the kiss and set up on him while continue to rock on him.

Naruto for his part decided to start sucking on her breast to get some payback for his cloths and would tease and nip them getting moans from the girl on him. It was not long until Naruto felt like he was about to cum when Haku suddenly used her bloodline to cool him off down there with a little frost making it where he could not to soon and he looked at her and said "Where the hell you learn that one."

Haku smiled and said "I read it in my mothers diary since that was the only thing I took besides food." As she started to go faster making the frost melt and Naruto get back in the action. A little bit later they both cummed together and Haku fell on top of Naruto chest panting.

Naruto after calming down asked "ready for round 2."

Haku looked at him wide eyed and said "No. I had a long day before you came today and then using my bloodline so much I am to tired."

Naruto nods and kisses her and then lets her rest.

Haku asked "So what are you going to do about your cloths."

Naruto sighed and said "I will henge until I get back to the house so I can get my travel scrolls."

Haku nods and Naruto ask "So will you marry me knowing what I have to do."

Haku sighs and said "Yes. I was hoping it could be just you and me but you are worth sharing."

Naruto gets up and helps her up and she uses her bloodline to make her some cloths and Naruto henges into cloths like his old ones and they go back to Tazunas house.

20 minutes later when they got there everyone was looking at them as they walked in arm and arm and Haku whispers in his ear something and Anko said "So you got her to agree gaki."

Naruto just nods and Kurenai looks at Naruto and said "Why do you have a henge on."

Naruto said "No reason." and starts to walk toward the bathroom and grabbing his sealing scrolls that has his cloths out of the diaper bag.

Sakura being nieve puts her hands in a ram seal and said "Kia." and naruto henge drop showing everyone he was naked as a new born baby except for one problem. What Haku whispered was what she wanted to do to him when she recovered and made him have a hardon and he just happened to turn facing the group when he heard Sakura say Kia and caused all the ladies to fly back with nosebleeds. Good thing the kids were in the crib he sealed for his daughter.

Laughter from the old drunk and a scream of mom echoed through the house.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been nearly a week since the group left wave country by ship to head to spring country and trying to forget the little accident with dispelling Naruto body like that. All the ladies had shared rooms with each other debating on what it was that they were actually here for.

Sakura sighed and said "I dont think our mission is as simple as Tsunadesensie told us."

Hana said as she took a drink "I agree. She did this on purpose and pulling the other men off of this trip was intentional. Sure it sounded logical but Tsunade has always been a little unorthadox."

Ino added "Not to mention the way Naruto got us on this cruise ship."

Giggling was heard from the side of the room and Hinata asked "Whats so funny Haku."

Haku smiled and said "You mean to tell me you dont know about his little side businesses." making all the woman look at her.

Tenten asked "Who and what are you talking about."

Haku said "Narutokun. Apparently while he was traveling with the pervert he also started to follow in his footsteps in a way and I dont mean by being perverted. He started buying into companies that were in need of money or trying to start up. This ship just happens to belong to one of the companies." making all the girls wide eyed.

Sakura asked "How do you know this Haku."

Haku said "Simple really. I helped him meet the owners durring his last trip to wave. He told me that his sensie was not only helping him in get stronger but also teaching him how to gather information for Konoha just like the pervert does with his books."

Ino asked "what do you mean by that."

Hinata said "people talk when they relax and enjoy themselfs like at hotsprings or on a cruise and things like that." making everyone look at her.

Tenten asked "How do you know that Hinata."

Hinata blushed and said "well you all know how my mother died giving birth to my sister. Well, no one in the family would talk to me about the birds and bee stuff because of fear of me using the seal on them so I found out about it while listening at the hotsprings and had Kurenai sensie fill in the rest. After hearing Haku speak about it a moment ago I figured it out."

Shizune narrowed her eyes and asked "How many of you have ever been in the hotsprings talking about relationships while Tsunadesama was there."

Each of the girls from Konoha minus Kurenai all raised there hands and Shizune said "That coniving little match making bitch."

Kurenai asked "What are you talking about Shizune."

Shizune said "Tsunadesama did not just pick us at random or who was best at each job. She picked each of us because of the fact not one of us have a decent male in our lifes. I am willing to bet a years worth of pay that she had already had something planned ahead of time before this mess started and thats how she was able to give our names so easily."

Kurenai asked "But what about me. Why would she want me here for if your right Shizune."

Shizune sighed and said "I dont know."

Sakura said "perhaps its because she found out what Naruto was doing with Konohamaru. She does see him as a little brother or a son and tries to keep an eye on him. Perhaps she found out that he was looking after you from afar and thought that if you got closer he could help you more or might make you both fall for each other. It could also be that your the only other one here that has a child and...Whats that noise." getting distracted by the sound of something outside.

Each of the woman turned to the sound of the noise not knowing what it is and went outside onto the deck of the ship and looked until they heard the sound of battle agian and looked before gasping.

A bright orange frog said "**Dont worry, bro will handle it**." as he was sitting on top of a stroller that had baby Yuna in it.

Sakura having notice the frog before asked "What are they doing Gamatachi."

Gamatachi croaked and said "**That crazy snake lady told him to get someone to watch his daughter cause she wanted to see something so he summoned me and then she attacked him. They have been going for about 10 minutes now."**

Kurenai narrowed her eyes and asked "Why is it taking so long then." making everyone look at her.

Gamatachi sighed and said "**The snake lady said that she wanted straight tiajutsu. After that they have been out there walking on the water fighting**."

A shout from anko drew thier attention "Is that all you got. And here I thought you were some big strong man who was going to protect all these ladies. Pathetic." and she turned to walk back toward the boat.

All the woman could not believe she said that but then chuckling could be heard before laughter was heard and Naruto said "So thats why you wanted to fight huh. To see if I was strong enough to protect you from your past."

Up with the ladies Kurenai, Shizune and Hana all three said "oh shit." making all the other girls look at them.

Sakura asked "What."

Kurenai just pointed and everyone turned and saw Anko becoming mad and then when she turned and charged Naruto throwing punches and kicks as fast as she could and Naruto started to dodge and smirk as her actions became more enraged and Naruto ducked under a haymaker that should have took his head off but when she mised he appeared behind her and held his arms across her from behind holding her hands and said "Hes not worth it Anko. Hes dead so forget him. Start living your life and dont let the snake bastard ruin what you have or what might come your way. He cant hurt you anymore."

Anko struggled and screamed "How dare you mention that bastard to me. You dont know what he did to my life. How he made everyone hate me and treat me like shit. You dont know what thats like to be treated the way people do because of something that was not in my control. Who do you think you ..." she blinked and stopped struggling at the noise comming from Naruto.

Naruto was shushing her and said "I know the pain Anko. Just let it go. Dont keep it inside any more. Let it go." in a soothing voice. Anko started to relax and felt something warm roll down her face and at first thought it was blood until she felt her eyes get blurry and realised it was tears.

Naruto turned her around and held her as she started to cry even more. She drew back her fist and punch his chest lightly as she cried even more. The girls up on the deck could not believe what they were watching and Hana asked "Ok, how the hell did he just get her to do what no one else could."

Kurenai shook her head and said "I dont know. She never cries for herself."

All the other woman were looking on as Anko seemed to lose more energy the faster she cried.

Naruto held her for several minutes until she went limp in his arms and he bent down and picked her up bridal style and carried her back toward the ship that stops at night so anything in the water cant sink the ship and walked up the side of it until he made it to the deck.

He stopped and asked "Could someone watch Yuna while I put Anko to bed."

Haku walked over and took the stroller and Gamatachi went up in smoke.

Naruto walked to Ankos room she was sharing with Kurenai and Hana and smiled as Kurenai opened the door. He walked in and put her on a bed and covered her up and smiled before turning and walking out of the room never noticing the smile on her face.

Naruto looked at all the woman and sighed before saying "could you all tell Anko something for me."

Kurenai asked "What."

Naruto sighed and said as he started to close his eyes "You cant walk on water in the middle of the ocean like you can on a river. I had to put a chakra platform under us." and fell forward passing out shocking everyone.

Hana who was closest to him caught him right before he hit the deck and sighed and said "So who wants to take him to his room."

Sakura and Ino both said "I will." and glanced at each other before walking over and taking him away from Hana.

Haku looked at the girl in her arms and said "I will take care of Yuna."

Hinata said "I will help you." quitely.

Haku nodded and both girls took the sleeping baby with them toward thier room they shared with Tenten.

Shizune went in the room to check on Anko.

Hana looked at Kurenai and saw her watching the girls leave and watched as Sakura and Ino started to take Naruto away. When everyone else was gone she asked "What was that Kurenai." in a sweet tone.

Kurenai blinked and asked "What."

Hana looked at her like she was stupid and said "You know damn well what Im talking about. I saw that look you had when he immobalized her."

Kurenai said "I dont know what your talking about." as she crossed her arms.

Hana snorted and said "Yeah, must be my imagination. I could of sworn I saw a look of longing cross you face. You know what I thought it was. I thought you saw what he did and how he was being kind and also making her confront herself and you where thinking you wanted it also. I could be wrong though. I have only been your friend all your life." as she turned and started to walk away.

Kurenai not admitting anything said "What about you, whats your take on this."

Hana stopped with her back to Kurenai and said "my take on this is that of any bitch when considering a mate. You find the alpha male and claim him as you own." as she started walking away.

Kurenai asked "And is he the Alpha."

Hana never stopped walking away and she said "What do you think."

Kurenai sighed and looked at the baby she had in her arms and she looked out at the sea in thought.

Shizune walked into the room with Anko closing the door behind her and walked over to the bed and asked "So are you ok."

Anko who opened her eyes winced and said "Gaki has a hell of a right hook. What happened after I passed out."

Shizune sat down on the bed beside her and started to do a medical scan on Anko said "He brought you on board and had Haku watch his daughter as he brought you inside. He wanted us to tell you that you cant use water walking in the middle of the ocean like you can on a river. He said he had a chakra platform below you both."

Anko smiled and said "I know. I wanted to see if he would look out for me without being told to. Orochimaru made me practice doing water walking on the ocean as a sick joke when we went to sea country. He told me it could be done and showed me it could but I never knew until after 3 days of trying it that he actually had a snake sitting under the water holding him up. I did the same thing to the gaki until he sent that chakra platform under the water for us causing my summons to get destroyed."

Shizune looked at her with a look and said "I heard you were sadistic but that was just wrong. So why did you do it."

Anko smile faded and she said "Gaki hit the nail on the head out there. I guess he really does have that gift those beings said he did. Nobodies ever picked up on it like that." as she looked down at the sheets.

Shizune smiled a small smile and asked "Your starting to fall for him. Arent you."

Anko not meeting her gaze said "I dont know. When I normally look at him I see him doing his mimic dance he did when he mocked me at the chunnin exams. Now I dont know."

Shizune nods as she finish healing some cuts and said "I know what you mean. I already notice that your not the only one having trouble thinking of him. I have seen Sakura eying him like he is some sort of big puzzle and shes trying to figure out where all the pieces go. Hinata we all know has had a thing for him. Who knows what Ino has on her mind and tenten I dont know enough to answer. Whenever she came in the office it was mostly with her teammates and I would sneak out to get more paperwork and other things. Haku agreed easily though and everyone seems to be able to like her. Hana and Kurenai I dont know. Those two I know and even I cant figure out thier logic."

Anko sighed and said "Can we all be falling for this gaki."

Shizune sighs as well and just shrugs her shoulders before getting up and going and laying on her bed.

Ino and Sakura sat Naruto on his bed in his room and Ino asked "what is it forehead."

Sakura looked at Ino and asked "what do you mean Inopig."

Ino looks at her with her arms crossed and asked "I mean, every since you found out about all this you have been like a different person. I mean you look at Naruto like hes some kind of lab expirement and you are wanting to research."

Sakura seemed to think over what Ino was saying and sighed before saying "I dont know Ino, its just that I have been his teammate since the accademy except when we started to train under the sannins and now everything I think I know about him is different. I mean, we all thought he was an idiot. Truth is hes not, the only reason he acted that way is because nobody would teach him and those that did never really cared to show him. We all thought he had no talent and he is the most talented of all of us. Hell hes already going to be Hokage in a few years." and she relised what she said and slaped her hand over her mouth.

Ino looked at her and said "Spill it."

Sakura took her hand away and said "Spill what."

Ino looked at Sakura and after a few minutes of the glare Sakura sighed and said "Naruto has already been named Tsunade successor. She just waiting until hes ready to take over. She wont even look at anyone else for the job. The only ones who know its a garuntee are me and Shizune. She wont even tell him because she wants him to keep working on doing everything he already is."

Ino looked at the sleeping Naruto and said "So are you going to do it."

Sakura looked at Ino and asked "Are you."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day when Naruto woke up he had a bad feeling. For some reason he felt his past was going to come back and bite him in the ass.

Naruto took a shower and got changed into his cloths and went toward the rooms where the females were to find his daughter when the ship was suddenly tossed by a huge wave enough to draw everyones attention.

A few seconds later everyone was running out of thier rooms and Naruto saw his daughter with Haku and smiled when the ship was hit by another wave and Naruto looked out at the water and yelled "Enough Horus, what do you want." making everyone look at him.

The water formed another huge wave to rock the ship and stopped and started to swirl and formed a 60 foot tall person made out of water and the water said "Hello Naruto. Long time no see."

Naruto snorted and said "Last time I checked you were still pissed when I kicked your ass for sucking me to the bottom of the ocean and into an underwater sea cave."

Horus chuckled and said "Same as always Nephew. Same as always."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked "Whats wrong. You dont make visits, especially in front of mortals."

Horus got a grin that made Naruto know his pass was about to bite him in the ass but what he did not know. Horus said "These mortals are exemptions as possible mates but I came to give you a warning. Your only true fear is waiting for you an hour away in Spring Country. Someone told on you and they are waiting to ambush you. That is the first of 3 things you will have to prepare for little shooting star. Have fun and I will be watching." and he started to laugh and swirled down and the sea calmed.

All the girls turned to look at him and Haku asked "What was that and why did it call Narutokun nephew."

Naruto who was pale said "Its a long story and I will tell you some other time." as he was looking off into space getting paler by the moment.

All the ladies were getting worried and Naruto blinked and turned and said "Your jobs are to protect me right."

All the girls but Haku nodded and Naruto said "I got an S-rank mission for one of you."

This got all of thier attentions and Anko asked "What is it Gaki."

Naruto sighed and said "Lets talk inside, You dont know whose listening." and walked toward his room as all the girls followed him.

When they got there Shizune asked "Whats wrong Naruto."

Naruto sighed and was looking around and asked "I need one of you to impersinate me with my onihenge on when we get to spring country until we see the princess and I will impersinate the one who does me."

All of them were looking at him and Haku asked "Whats wrong Naruto. Why are you acting scared and what is your fear he was talking about."

Naruto looked down and mumbled something and they all blinked and Sakura asked "What."

Naruto sighed and said "Fangirls." causing them all to blink and look at each other and burst out laughing.

Naruto looked down and Anko asked "How the hell can you be afraid of fangirls when you went after one of the biggest ones for most of your life Gaki."

Naruto looked at them and said "Its different then it was with Sakurachan. This time the fangirls are mine." making them all blink agian and laugh.

When they finally stopped laughing Ino asked "How can you have fangirls in spring country."

Naruto walked over to his bag and pulled out scroll and said "I got sort of a confession to make and it can be either good or bad."

All the girls perked up at this getting a chance to hear something new about Naruto. The number one knucklehead suprise ninja.

Naruto bit his thumb and wiped the blood on the scroll and two wrapped up posters popped out and Naruto grabbed the first one and looked at it and asked "Sakura, you remember our mission here to protect the princess."

Sakura snorted and said "Yeah, she kept running off and you had to keep going and finding her and then saved her from her evil uncle. Why."

Naruto unrolled the poster and showed the movie that they made and Naruto said "Becuase of that action and a little hidden camera on Yukie herself they made 2 movies out of it and one was only released in Spring country. I am sort of in both as one of the main heroes." making all the ladies start seeing why he might have fangirls as they looked at the poster and saw it was a dual poster that had 2 seperate movies on it and on both had Naruto name on it.

Ino asked "So you got in 2 movies and you got a fangirl base. Whats the problem."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "Well the thing is I sort of actually co-starred in 2 other movies with Yukie while I was on my training trip and those movies not only got me a fanbase but basically a cult of worshipers. Luckily one of those was only released in spring country so that way my enemies would not learn it was me." who was looking everywhere but at the ladies.

All the girls where floored by this and Sakura asked "How did that happen Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "Lets just say that it started out as a body guard mission and then a favor and then something else and leave it at that." as he got the poster from Anko who was looking at it and Shizune walked over while his back was turned and grabbed the other poster and opened it before dropping it red faced and said "Tsunade will kill both you and Jaraiya Naruto if she ever finds out."

Naruto wipped around and saw the poster on the floor and all the girls were looking at Shizune and Tenten asked "What could do that as she reached for it and both shizune and Naruto dove for it but Tenten got it and opened it and got red faced and wide eyed and asked "Tell me this is a joke Naruto." still holding it where noone but her could see it.

Naruto sighed and said "I am afraid not. It started when erosannin asked her to do a movie for him. She had already read the manuscript right after we freed her country but it was about 7 months later before I came back here on my training trip and erosannin asked if she would do it. She said she would but she had a small problem that made it were she couldnt. Some of her uncles followers were still around and causing trouble and they already tried to kill her once so she asked me to be here bodygaurd. The day the movie was suppose to start filming her costar was killed so erosannin came up with a plan for me to be her costar while in my onihenge so I could both protect her and be bait for the guys who were causing trouble. I did not really like the idea but Yukie begged me to and cried and I cant stand to see a woman cry so I agreed to it. We got the main parts of it done with and when I was suppose to be replaced with stunt doubles to do the rest of it but there was an explosion from a trap on the set and hurt the stunt doubles so we changed location to the actual castle for the rest and I had to do the rest myself but it was more then just a job at that point as it was something else."

All the girls were star eyes except Shizune and Tenten and Sakura asked "So what movie was it and why have you never told us about it before." as she grabbed the poster from Tenten and opened it and a vein appeared and she "NA-RU-TO" as she turned and looked at him.

Naruto sighed and walked toward the door but stopped long enough to grab his daughter and Sakura said "Your nothing but a pornstar. How many woman have you slept with you pervert. 50, 100, 200, huh. I should have known that..." she stopped when she felt KI comming off of Naruto.

Naruto turned and looked at the group of ladies and they all gasped at the site of his eyes. It was not either of his bloodlines but they were thier normal blue but what made them gasp was the clouded over hurt loss feeling they all got from it and he said "Sakura, If you really want to know counting Haku, Ayame, Rin, Yukie I have only slept with 6 woman my whole life. Rin was the first I slept with for love. Ayame was second and Haku was third. Yukie was becuase we both had the feeling of loss and hurt and loneliness that only those who have felt the true pains of the world can go through. That was the only reason I even did the movie becuase I saw the same look in her eyes when she asked me to costar in it with her I seen in my mirror more times then I can count. I wont tell you about my first for respect of her and the reason it happened and the other I wont tell you either becuase It was the exact opposite. I was in the place of the one who was my first and she was in my place. I dont care if you think I am a pervert or not. I respect woman dearly and I dont just sleep with anyone. Just forget it Sakura. You right, I am nothing more then a porn star but at least I can tell you that each woman I was with I felt complete with and they werent empty casual sex either. If you want to think of it like it started Sakura as just a mission to get around it think about the classes most of you are going to have to take when we get back. That may cheapen what I felt when I was with Yukie but it might let your since of right and wrong feel better about it." and he closed the door walking out.

Sakura had tears in her eyes and all the girls who finally saw the poster for Icha Icha Paradise the movie and the extended version of it started to feel bad for what they first were thinking.

Ino asked "What was that look in his eyes."

Suprisingly it was Kurenia that answered and said "emptyness." making all the girls look at her. She continued "I had hoped to never see that look on his face agian after the first time I saw it when he was 13 right after your wave mission."

Sakura stopped letting her tears fall and asked "What do you mean Kurenai."

Kurenai sighed and said "What I tell you does not leave this room, understood. Not even his future wives, Tsunade or even Naruto can know you have been told about this because its very personal." as she looked around and saw they all glanced at each other and one at a time nodded.

She sighed and said "What do you and Haku remember about that wave mission concerning Naruto. Anything you can think of that might change him more then anything."

Haku seemed to think and said "His view on what a ninja is and my supposed death before he healed me and being pissed at Inari."

Sakura thought and said "Him and Sasuke saving each other from Haku, why."

Kurenai sighed and said "He made his first kill on that mission." making everyone wide eyed.

Sakura and Haku asked "How."

Kurenai looked down and said "You probably know how Gato sent some men to take Tsunami and tried to kill Inari right." and they both nodded while everyone listened.

She continued and said "On his way to the bridge Gato had hired another missing nin to come and kill anyone who tried to leave the bridge. Naruto arrived and fought him and got a lucky kill when the guy tripped over a root and fell onto Naruto kunia. He heard Sasuke scream while fighting Haku so he pushed his emotions away and threw the body in the water before getting into the fight."

Everyone was stunned and Shizune asked "How do you know this Kurenai and why did Kakashi never mention it or put it in Naruto record."

Kurenai sighed and said "He never told Kakashi and it was just luck I found him before..." as she trailed off with a sad look in her eyes.

Everyone was currious and Ino asked "Before what."

Kurenai looked at them and said something that shook them to the core "Before he killed himself." making everyone wide eyed.

Anko was floored and asked as she got over her shock "How, why."

Kurenai set down and said "It happened when I had a fight with Asuma, I had went deep into the woods to blow off some steam when I heard someone talking. I went to check it out and I saw Naruto sitting agianst a tree completely naked with his cloths in a neat pile with a note on it that only had one simple line on it, you win, and his body was covered with enough exploding tags on his body to level Konoha and he had his eyes closed crying.

He was talking to the wind I guess or it might have been his relatives that we know about but I could not tell you for sure and he was saying that he was tired of all the hate and the guilt over killing that man. I listened because I remember my first kill and then he talked about how when he got back to his apartment after returning someone had broke in agian and wrote murderer and monster and demon all over the place and trashed it. The guilt over his first kill and that was pushing him over the edge. He wanted to talk to Kakashi but he was to busy with sasuke and he could not tell Iruka or the third for fear that they would start seeing him as Kyuubi and none of the other rookies would have been good because you all had your preconceptions of him and anyone else would have been useless or pushed him more."

Everyone was getting teary eyed and what Kurenai said next stopped them all "I was broken hearted hearing that and when he opened his eyes to take one last look around something snapped in me and I took out a senbon I keep on me and threw it hitting a pressure point knocking him out. I walked over and removed the tags and destroyed them and picked up his cloths and him and used shushin to take him back to my apartment. A little bit later when he woke up he would not really talk or say anything and I thought he might have completely shut himself off from the world so I did the only thing I could and I held him. He flinched at first and I learned later that that hug was only the third one he ever had in his entire life and the first from a female. He started to cry and I held him and it broke me inside seeing him like that. He kept asking why did it have to be him, why could he never be loved and why he had to always be alone.

I dont know why I did it but you heard him say he respected the woman that was his first well you can do the math." as she leaned back on the bed ignoring the looks everyone had. They went from teary eyed to wide eyed in a split second.

Anko asked "No, dont tell me that you and the gaki."

Kurenai sighed and said "He is the only guy I slept with in my entire life besides Asuma. Now that you know what his situation was with his first you can figure out what the other one was but you dont know who."

Hinata was looking at her teacher and asked "Sensie, you slept with Narutokun and and..." she could not say any more.

Kurenai set up and said "Yes Hinata. I slept with him and no I dont regret it one moment of my life. It was one of the reasons why I had no problem with you continuing to have a crush on him because I knew he was a good person. I dont know what was the feeling that came over me that made me choose to do it but whatever it was I thanked every moment afterwards after I saw the man he grew into. After that day we never spoke of it and we never saw each other until the chunnin exams second rounds. He just gave me one of his true smiles while no one was looking as he walked by and that was all I needed to know that he cherrished the moment we had as much as I did. I never told anyone about it because of all the hate and I did not want to see him get hurt anymore because of me so I kept it a secret as he had until now."

Sakura looked down and said "I guess that I screwed up then. Its just when I saw that poster it made me pissed off for some reason."

Kurenai looked at the poster and whistled and said "Damn." making everyone look at her.

Ino asked "What."

Kurenai asked "have any of you actually looked at the extended version of this film or what it says on a side note."

They all looked questioning and she read "The actor and actress did this movie in one shooting for the fans. Total time 11 hours 22 minutes." making all the girls fly backwards from bloodloss and Anko and look at Kurenai as even Shizune had passed out and asked "So he was the guy who made you bow legged for a week about that time huh."

Kurenai had the decency to blush and said "One thing he is definately is a stamina freak. 14 times in one night. I never had so many orgasms in my life as I did that night in every room and every way we could. Hell I think I lost 5 pounds just from the sweat."

Anko laughed as she looked around the room and said "I think I go the perfect way for pinky to make it up to him. He needs a double right."

Kurenai smiled and nods waiting for the others to wake up.

When everyone had woke back up and cleaned up the mess Anko and Kurenai told Sakura their plan and she agreed so now here she was in an oni henge that Naruto is powering going through a mob of fangirls from the age of 40 on down to 10 and they are saying things like marry me, I want to have your children, can we go out on a date and she thought "_Sasuke, where ever you are I am sorry if this is what it was like for you. Will they please quit grabbing my ass and my front."_

Ino for her part looked at her friend and thought "_Was I that bad."_

Naruto who was henged as Sakura carring Yuna said "Scary, isnt it." making everyone who was watching Sakura get carried away by the mob shake thier heads.

Naruto sighed and said "Come on and lets get on the airship yukie sent so we can make it to the castle in an hour. Once we are on board I will dispell her henge." and all the ladies took one last look at Sakura and quickly walked to the airship.

A few moments later Sakura came back with pieces of her cloths torn and looking completely flushed and she said "Im sorry Naruto and to Sasuke whereever the hell he is in the afterlife. May he rest without that hell."

Naruto dropped his henge and said "Now you see why I feared it."

One of the crew came to Naruto and said "Sorry for the enteruption sir but her majesty would like to see you in the royal chambers ahead so please follow me."

Naruto nods and turns to follow him and the ladies start following as well and the servent stops and said "Im sorry but she would like to see him privately."

Naruto stops and asked "Could one of you watch Yuna." and Ino took the baby and he followed the servant while the others looked at each other.

Sakura asked "What do you think thats about."

Anko said "Probably she wants some more fox meat." making all the girls blush.

A shout of "WHAT." that sounded like Naruto made them all look toward the front of the ship and a few moments later the servant came back and said "They would like for you to come now."

All the ladies looked at each other and followed him to the front of the ship but the site that greated them was not what they expected. Princess Yukie was sitting in her chair smiling as she looked at Naruto who was sitting on the floor. That would have been enough to get a laugh except for the fact that Naruto was sitting in the floor holding 2 little 2 year old blond hair blue eyed boys and he looked up at the ladies who made it to the room and he said "Hey, I would like to introduce Name and Kaze to you. Ladies these are my sons." making all the girls wide eyed.

Kurenai smiled at the happiness in his eyes as he said that and sighed as she asked "Does she know why were here Naruto." as she set her own son down on the floor since he can walk a little. He crawled over toward Naruto and the other kids and Yuna saw this and made a come motion like she wanted her dad and Naruto nods toward Ino who brought her to Naruto.

Yukie said "Yes. Tsunade sent me a message along with all the others I was told that was interested in him so I have had time to think about it and I have agreed to also join in. I would hate for the boys to grow up without thier father any longer and I hear that they have a little sister. I assume thats her."

Naruto said "Yes, her name is Yuna."

What happened next made everyone wide eyed and look at each other as Kurenai son Asuma looked at Naruto and said "Daddy." and then both Name and Kaze looked at each other and then at Naruto and said "Daddy." and then all three of them started shouting it over and over and over agian as Kurenai got over her shock of what her son had said and was about to reach for her son when a hand went on her shoulder and stopped her.

She glanced back at Anko who leaned forward and said in a whisper "I know what you about to say but look at all 4 of them and tell me that you honestly dont like that. I mean all 3 boys act like thier already brothers and with Yuna giggling at them whats wrong with letting them believe it for a few minutes."

Kurenai whispered "But what about Asuma. I dont want his son to forget him."

Naruto glanced up at Kurenai and Anko and said in a soft voice "Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, a village that prospered like none ever and a village where everyone is part of a family, weather by blood or breath, we each share the same thing that makes us strong. The will to protect that which is most important to us. I may not be your father by blood but even if your mother finds someone who would be your father for you I will look after you and her just like I will my own children and wifes because you are each a part of my village and in turn a part of my family and are both my precious people. Asuma was a great man who came from a great family and would be proud of you for carring on his name sake. You will have brothers and at least one sister if only in faith little one" as he looked at the kids playing around him quite enough to make the kids think he was only talking to them and just loud enough for all the adults to hear him.

Yukie had heard the kid call Naruto that and she saw the way everyone was acting so she just sat there for a moment and waited to see what was going to happen and when she heard Naruto say that she thought "_The village is his family by either blood or breath. If so then I to will become the family of the village." _with a smile on her face

Haku thought "_Those were the words I told him years ago and he has made it into his life long dream. I knew he was special but even I never knew how much. Thank you for letting me be one of your wifes Narutokun."_

Anko thought "_The will of fire that the 3rd always talked about, you gaki have it stronger then anyone else in the world. You will make a great father and someday a great Hokage."_

Sakura thought "_Why was I so blind in life I could not see what kind of hero he was. To think I nearly lost my chances to be with someone so great. I guess I need to think about this more."_

Ino "_I never knew Naruto could speak like that. It makes me feel like I could do anything and everything to protect all that I care for, You trully are a hero Naruto."_

Hinata "_now everyone sees what I see in you Narutokun."_

Tenten "_I said it when you fought Neji Naruto, you trully are amazing."_

Hana "_His heart is still pure even after all he went through. I feel ashamed to be a part of a village that could do what we did to him as a child and I can see I could be by his side so do I want this."_

Shizune "_You truly are a great man Naruto, Your wisdom goes way beyond your years and your heart is big enough to care for the world."_

Kurenai looked at Naruto and heard what he said and felt like crying tears of joy and sorrow at the moment "_Asuma, I know I will always have a spot in my heart that belongs only to you but would you mind if I share a little of my heart with him. I think he would care for me and our son as well. I wont let your memory disappear and I will let our son know who you were but I believe that Naruto just might be enough to remind me of you and our son as well."_ as she smiled a true smile as she felt a warm feeling in her heart she thought was Asuma blessing it and said "Little Asuma, you can call him daddy any time you like and the others brothers and sisters. That is if Naruto would let it." making everyone look at her and realise what she was saying and Naruto looks up at her and asks with his eyes "are you sure." and she just nods.

Naruto smiles and said "I have no problem with that."

Yukie smiled and said "Nor do I. I think the more the marrier. Give me time to recover."

Haku blushed and said "Tell me about it."

Kurenai smiled and said "No joke." making everyone look at her and all three ladies understand the meaning of what they were talking about and nods.

The others in the group just shook thier heads though Naruto wonder why no one said anything about Kurenai but left it alone. It was her choice to say anything. The rest of the way to the castle was with small talk and introductions and a few laughs mostly at Naruto expense."


	7. Chapter 7

When the airship finally made it to the castle in spring country Naruto looked and noticed how everything had changed since he was here last and he smiled as it was a change for the better. He then took a glance at the group he was with and used his GIFT to look at thier souls. He saw most of them were confused and the way they were glancing at him he knew he was the cause so he decided he would take care of it soon.

Yukie walked forward and said "Tsunade had sent all of your names along with why you were coming so I have made a room for each of you to go and freshen up with in the east wing of the castle. Just hang right when you go in and you cant miss it. Naruto, I got your room there and I even got the kids room set up for yuna and your son Kurenai to sleep since they are already out. I will have thier nanny watch them while everyone recovers. Is that alright with everyone."

Everyone glanced around and nodded and they all walked into the castle but Naruto and Kurenai along with two clones carring one of his sons each followed Yukie to the kids room. After they dropped the kids off Naruto had the two clones stay with them and Kurenai decided to go freshen up and Naruto followed Yukie.

Yukie smiled and asked "So how are you holding up."

Naruto smiled and said "It was a little bit of a shock when you told me but I actually love it. How about you. I know you probably were not expecting this whole harem thing."

Yukie sighed and said "Truthfully no but with what I saw with you and Kurenai and also Haku and Hinata I figured I could live with it."

Naruto looked down and said "I still need to talk to them all. They are only suppose to be my bodyguards to keep me on a leash but they each have feeling for me but I dont know if they are love or if its brother sister kind or what so Im going to try and talk to them." and started to go through 40 handsigns as Yukie stopped and looked at him and suddenly 8 clones appeared and Naruto nodded and they all went toward the east wing.

Yukie raised an eyebrow and Naruto chuckled and said "remember the clone I used for the movie for the dual action."

Yukie chuckled and looked at the clones disappeared down the hall and said "How can I forget. I honestly could not tell the difference."

Naruto chuckled and said "Nobody but me can unless you stab the heart or cut off the heads. I used 4 different clones and Kyuubis chakra to make them. I call them Oni clones though I cant make more then 20 without hurting my own body and I have to wait until they are all dispelled before I can make them agian since they have enough chakra to last a whole week or until they dispell themselfs or I dispell them. They can do anything I can including getting you pregnant." as he sighed and Yukie raised an eyebrow agian.

She asked "And how do you know that."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "Well after I came back to Konoha Tsunade made me stay in the hospital for a week while she ran every test imaginable on me to make sure I was not hurt from Jaraiya training. After the basic physical I switched places with one of my clones so I could watch Yuna since no one knew about her and when Tsunade finished I got the info from the clone as she even ran a test to see if I was sterile. I guess I could of told her I knew that answer huh." as he smiled.

Yukie sighed and said "Yeah, I still want to know where you learned to do that trick though, I looked in the script we were originally suppose to follow as well as a few adult books and I never came across anything like it."

Naruto looked innocent and asked "What trick."

Yukie looked at him with a look that said it was not working and said "The one where you had me float off the ground only being held up by your dick as both your hands were on my breast and mine were in my hair and you were standing up inside of me."

Naruto smirked and said "Secrets of the trade my dear." he then got a straight face and asked "Im sorry I was not here for you and the boys before now but I will do everything I can to be by you now. Its just that I had those guys after me and I did not even think of the possibility of a family back then though I am glad to know that even if I would have died you would still have a piece of me forever. So are you really willing to give this all up for me. I mean you are a princess of a wonderful kindgom and have the following of your people. I do care for you but I want to see you happy."

Yukie smiled and said "Naruto, without you I would still be just an actress who was running scared from her past and snow country would still be ruled by my uncle. You changed me for the better and I could think of nothing better then to be with you. I even got the support of my government on this when I got word of you comming. They agreed and have decided I will be an ambassador for the country but whenever I return to visit or if they need me for something I will be queen as both the boys are princes and heirs to the thrown. I know the boys have what you call a bloodline because I have seen each of thier eyes change but Nami eyes stayed blue but had some wierd marks in them and Kaze turned red with a single dot. Thats what started this isnt it."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "Well Nami has my fathers bloodline and Kaze has my mothers so yeah. Yuna has both but it was just luck that she did. Most of my kids will most likely only have my fathers bloodline."

Yukie asked "Why."

Naruto said as he leaned agianst the walls "The red eye is called Sharingan. Almost all users of them either have fire affinity or a combination of fire and another element. The only way for a child to have both would be if the childs mother is a fire element or a lightning element. I am a wind element which aids fire since it makes it stronger so it does not hurt the chanced of being born with it but I know most of the girls I am traveling with are water elements if they decide to marry me. Hinata, Sakura and Shizune are all three water element so they will never have a sharingan child. Ino is lighting so she could produce a sharingan, Kurenai and Hana I dont know and Anko is an earth element so she might be able to give a sharingan but I dont know. Haku is ice which is wind and water so that is definately not a sharingan and I have no idea about Ayame and the others. The ones that can produce Sharingans will most like be able to get both but I could not tell you for sure since its all luck basically."

Yukie listened to him and asked "so what are your thoughts on all this. I know what your village is thinking and I know what some of the girls are thinking but I have not heard what you are thinking."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Truthfully I am scared out of my mind. It not that I cant do what I need to do it just that I dont want to wake up in 5 years and all these girls who are falling for me realise they really dont want this and are unhappy."

Yukie smiled and said "Thats why you will make a great father and husband. Come on, we got some catching up to do." as she lead him by the hand to her room.

When they walked inside the room Naruto had just closed the door when he found himself pushed agianst the door from behind and Yukie whispered in his ear "now if I remember right you had me like this after the camera ran out of tape so what do you say I return the favor." and she pulled out a knife and sliced the back of his shirt open and used her hands to rip it to shreds.

Naruto smiled and said "So I see you like it rough still." as he did some one handsigns activating a privacy jutsu.

Yukie said in a sultry voice "You have no idea, I have worn out over 60 coppies of our movie keeping myself satisfied waiting to have you inside me agian." as she raked her nails across his chest while she kissed his back.

Naruto waited until she reached his pants and undid them and he used a replacement justu with Yukie and had her pinned while his pants slid to the floor. He reached his hands around and started to massage her breast while he rubbed his groin agianst her butt making her feel his hardness and push agianst it. She moaned softly as he slipped her dress over her head and slid a finger into her panties while his other hand massaged her breast.

She gasped as he found her clit and rubbed it teasingly. He let go of here breast and turned her around as he set down on his knees and pulled her panties off and put a leg on each of his shoulders as he began to lick her out and tease her clit with his tongue as he reached up and played with both her nipples.

She was getting closer by the moment and put her hands on his head and pushed his tongue in her deeper and she asked "please fuck me now." and Naruto picked her up and carried her with his hands behind her back as a support while he continued to eat her. When he laid her on the bed he climbed up in bed with her and slowly slid his dick in her and felt she was tight from not having it in a long time and slowly got a rythem going as he thrust faster and faster as she felt herself on cloud nine as one orgams after another hit her as she felt another start after one ended. He shouts of his name as the night just began.

**Switch scene** _For those of you who might get confused with whats going to happen. The clones Naruto sent are basically him unless you kill them. They are a combination of a mudclone, shadowclone, bloodclone, and waterclone added to Kyuubi chakra so take each of the best parts and that what you get so I will be calling them Naruto also so deal with it_

Naruto knocked on the door and Ino opened it and saw Naruto and asked "Whats wrong Naruto." as she was wrapped in a bath robe having only gotten out of the showers a few moments before.

Naruto smiled and said "Sorry to bother you Ino but I was wondering if I could come in and talk. Its kind of important and private."

Ino looked at him and nods as she steps aside and lets him walk in. Naruto looks around the room and saw an empty chair and sat down in it and Ino set down on the bed and asked "So whats up." as she looked at him.

Naruto said "I know that I have not had a chance to talk to you all about whats going on and since I figure we will be here for at least a week I thought I would talk to each of you and answers any and every question I can. I have seen how you all have been sending me curious looks after learning some stuff about me so I want to give you each a chance to get answers so thats why I am here. As long as its not something that will betray the trust of someone I will tell the whole truth so take your time and ask as many as you like."

Ino looked at him for a moment and thought about what he said and asked "So you will answer any question, right."

Naruto nods yes and ino asked "Why. Why would you let us ask anything."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "I dont like to think my precious people are scared of me because they dont know me and with everything thats happened I feel like everyone view of me has changed so this is to show you all exactly who and what I am."

Ino nods and asked "So lets see...What was the best 5 things that have ever happened in your life."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "The best would have been when Yuna was born. 2nd would be finding out about my sons, 3rd would have been falling in love with rin, 4th would have been when I saved Iruka and he acknowledged me as me and not Kyuubi, 5th would have been making friends with the rookie nine."

Ino nods and asked "And the 5 worst."

Naruto thought and looked down and said "My first kill, my suicide attempts, sasuke trying to kill me at the valley of the end, my birthday, the day I had tsunade save Sasuke from the coma his brother put him in."

Ino caught something in that and asked "You said "Suicide attempts, how many have you tried and when."

Naruto sighed and asked "Do you really want to know the whole truth."

Ino had a bad feeling about this but said "Yes." softly.

Naruto looked at her and said "4 times. The first was when I was 5 years old. I had been on my own for about a year and everyone was being cruel keeping all the kids away from me, refusing to sell me anything. It was before I was given food at the ramen stand for the first time. I had been eating out of the trash at night but some ninja came and attacked me and I was in so much pain and one had left a kunia in my stomach hoping I would bleed to death. I wanted the pain to go away so I took it out and tried to die by stabbing myself in the heart. I missed it by a quater of an inch. The old man found me and took me to the hospital.

The second time was when I was 7. My family, the Uchiha clan decided I was the perfect subject for jutsu practice instead of a target dummy. For 3 days they used over 600 jutsu on me and one of them had coppied Kakashi Chidori somewhere and used it on me. I had my sharingan on and the old man powered the genjutsu on me through a seal I had on my body so my eyes would not be revealed. I coppied every one of the justu and after I was thrown in a river to drown I tried to stay under the water to do just that. Believe it or not Itachi saved me. He had just killed his best friend to get the final level. I woke up after he saved me and heard he killed the clan."

Ino at this point was looking down unable to believe he had it that bad.

Naruto continued and said "The 3rd time was after I saved Iruka after Mizuki had me steal the forbidden scroll and I learned Kagebunshin. I was happy until I got to my appartment that night. 6 chunnins who were mizukis friends decided I needed to be finished so they tied me down and broke every one of my ribs and slit my wrist and throwt and left me to die. I actually begged Kyuubi in my mind hoping he would hear me and begged him to let me just bleed to death.

The last time was after the wave mission. I had..."

Ino interupted him and said "I already know, Kurenai told us." in a quite voice.

Naruto looked at her and said "I see. So what else do you want to know."

Ino looked at Naruto and asked "Why do you love sakura."

Naruto looked at her for a moment and asked "Can I ask 3 questions before I answer that. I will either way but its important to me."

Ino thought for a moment and nods and Naruto asked "If by some chance you and Sakura both fall for me, I am not saying you have to or anything or you are but if by some chance you do, are you going to fight over me like you did sasuke or would you be willing to let me love you both and last could you deal with not only having to share me with each other but any or all of the other woman. To answer your question. I saw alot of me in Sakura. When she was a little girl I saw how people treated her because of her hair and her forehead and it made it feel like they were saying it to me so I vowed that day I would do everything I could to make her happy. At first it was just a simple promise to my self but over time it grew into more. Then when I saw what happened with you and her I vowed to make her fall in love with me to get her back with you so she could be happy agian. After your break up something inside of her left. I dont know what it was but it was a spark or something. I wanted to see that spark back. Every time Sasuke would turn her down her soul would darken but every time I would make her forget him or make her smile or hit me I saw a flash of that spark return. When she has that spark shes beautiful, just like you when you have it."

Ino listened to him at first and thought about what he asked but then when he told the rest she was floored and asked "what about me."

Naruto looked into her eyes and said "That same day that Sakura broke up with you it was like a window shattered in your soul. I never could understand what I was seeing but over time I saw that window in you would recover but every once in a while a piece would not return when the window recovered. It was like a part of you was missing. After your fight in the chunnin exams you recovered alot but after sasuke defection and Shikamaru dating Temari it started to leave agian. Thats why I talked from my heart on that mission me and you did. I dont know why but when ever I see someones soul recover from the pain they feel I feel like a part of my own soul is returned. Slowly over time I was able to name each piece that would be a part of my soul. The ones closest to my heart are those of you and the other ladies who are on this mission as well as the ones we are going to see."

Ino smiled and said "Why is it that I could never see someone like you before now."

Naruto chuckled and said "I dont know, it might have been my here I am kill me orange outfit."

Ino chuckled and got up and walked over to a Naruto and said "stand up a minute."

Naruto stood up and Ino put her arms around him and laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart and asked "With all these ladies on this mission and the ones we are going to meet, do you have room in your heart for someone like me."

Naruto put his arms around her and said "My life has been lonely and I have not had a chance to share my love with many so I have more then enough stocked up to hold you and all the others but I dont want it to be because of pity or duty or guilt. I want it to be true love so that way when we are old and grey none of the woman I love will look back and say I ruined thier lifes."

Ino smiled and said "I dont think me or any of the others could ask for a better guy Naruto. If you would have me, can I be one of your wifes. I know I would share you with anyone, even Sakura."

Naruto let go of her and put his thumb under her chin and raised it and looked her in the eyes and said "nothing would make me happier." as he leaned down and kissed her.

She returned the kiss and slowly moaned into his mouth as he flicked his tongue into her mouth and played tag with hers. He reached one hand from her lower back down to her but and slowly rubbed her left butt cheek and used his other hand to lightly pinch her right earning another moan from her.

They broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes and Ino who was lightly panting asked "You sure you want me as a wife."

Naruto smiled and said "Ino, do you think I would have came here to talk if I did not."

Ino smiled and reached for the belt that held her robe together and slowly undid it and pulled it to the side where it was just on her shoulders. naruto leaned down and started to kiss her collarbone earning him a gasp as he reached his hands inside her robe and around to her back and started to rub it as she asked "Why me."

Naruto broke his treatement of her collarbone and looked at her and said "becuase you are an amazing woman and a great ninja and I feel like I am lucky to even be in your presence, and not even worthy of being in your heart."

Ino captured his lips as Naruto brought one had around and started to softly play with one of her breast while the other did the same silence jutsu the real Naruto did.

Ino moaned as she felt him play with her breast and put her hands that had been on his chest up agianst his groin and started to rub it agianst his pants while she undid the belt that held them up.

Once she got them loosened she took a step back and watched as they fell and was shocked by the size he was and was worried if she could take it.

Naruto saw the look on her face and asked "have you ever done this before Ino."

Ino broke out of her thoughts and looked at him and said "yeah, only once but not with a guy. It was with Sakura and a strapon."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and noted to check that out sometime and asked "Do you want me to be your first guy then."

Ino smiled and nods and asked "could you go slow and easy though. It was not as big as you are and its been a while."

Naruto nods and picks her up bridal style and lays her on the bed and looks at her body and leans down and starts to suck on one of her breast while he sends one of his hands to her free breast while his other one starts to tease her clit and slips in ever few seconds to get some of her moisture. As he feels her breathing getting shallow and her getting wetter he stops sucking on her breast and leans down and starts to make love to her with his tongue.

Ino tries to hold the pleasure she is feeling in but when Naruto pinches her nipple and slaps one of her but cheeks she screams out as she cums his name. As she finished cumming he positioned himself and looks at her and asked "Are you sure."

Ino could only nod through half lidded eyes as he slowly entered her. For the first time in her young life she felt complete and when she felt him bottom out she lost all thought as nothing but pleasure went through her. That day would be forever in her memory.

**Scene change**

Naruto saw himself go into Ino apartment and he sighed and knocked on the door and he heard rustling and cursing inside and the door opened and Naruto had to restrain himself as he saw Anko standing there completely naked as she looked at him and asked "what the hell do you want gaki."

Naruto smirked and said "Well I came to see you sadistic bitch. Mind if I come in."

Anko smirked and said "Sure, why the hell not." as she turns and walks back inside the room leaving the door open. Naruto walks in and closes the door behind him.

Anko had her cloths in the shower hanging on the shower rack soaking wet from where she washed them and she came out and asked "So what do you want. Come to see me naked or something. If so then it will cost you."

Naruto snorts and said "If it was going to cost me I could wait till we go drinking an get it cheaper since I have seen the floor show you do at the Arm Breaker bar on half price night. No I came here to find out your thoughts on this whole mess and to see what your planning on doing and to offer you a chance to ask anything of me and I will answer as long as it does not betray the trust someone has in me."

Anko looks at Naruto and goes into her bag and pulls out a sake bottle and shakes it and frowns when Naruto bites his thumb and runs the blood across a seal on his arm and a sake bottle pops out and he hands it to her.

Anko raises an eyebrow and asked "What the hell was that about."

Naruto sighs and said "I learned a long time ago to get anything done with Gambunta or erosannin you either need naked woman or Sake or both so I have placed one of several seals I have on me that are connected to several scrolls full of weapons or in this case Sake."

Anko looks at it and notices its not the cheap shit and opens it before pouring two glasses and hands one to Naruto who downs it as she also does.

Anko sighs and said "So whats the real reason your hear." dropping her bloodthirsty mask. She had done learned durring her fight with him it dont work.

Naruto nods and said "Basically I can tell you made a decision about this mess but you wanted to talk private and also most of the others have been having trouble figuring me out so I decided to use the time we are here to get to know each of you better and to find out what you think."

Anko nods and pours herself another shot and said "My decision was set until I heard about your little trip to the after life from Kurenai. I know you and her had a thing after that but I thought you never gave up but to hear youa did has raised some questions. I want to know if you are still the kid I met in the exams or are you that scarred little shit that was going to take the easy way out."

Naruto sighs and said "That was not one of my best moments. You know what its like to have everyone agianst you but imagine what your life would have been like if you really wanted to be Orochimaru pet or in my case a murdering demon monster. We can both deny it until we are blue in the face but somethings go to far sometimes."

Anko thought a moment and asked "I heard that was your first kill but your friends said you killed when you were 5 so whats the truth."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "Truthfully the first kill was in wave. The other ones I dont know how I did it or if it was the Kyuubi. I blacked out from the attack and when I woke up they were dead so I never considered I actually did it."

Anko accepted that answer and smirked and said "So how was your first time with Kurenai."

Naruto looked sheepish and scratched the back of his head and said "It was entertaining, I will give you that. I never knew the female body could move in some of those positions. I quit trying to count them in my memories at 47."

Anko had a look on her face that meant what the hell and asked "So you knew what to do and how to do it."

Naruto laughed and said "Nope. One moment I was being held and then kissed and the next thing I know she had me pinned on the bed going to town and then my insticts took over or maybe it was Kyuubis but I had one thought going though my mind that entire time. Dont stop until she does so I used everything I had from stamina to chakra and even then I had to just run on pure will power but when it was over and she passed out at the end I had forgotten all my troubles."

Anko looked at him and said "So you think you can handle all these woman huh."

Naruto snorted and said "I know I can. I got experience, imagination, cunning, endurance, stamina, and more chakra then the rest of the leaf village at my disposal. I can make any of you submit to pleasure in sexual desire." as he looked at her and notice her soul comming to a decision.

Anko smirked and said "Then I got a deal for you. You already beat me in battle. If you can beat me agian in sexual drive then Im yours. If not then you have to tell everyone that I am better then you."

Naruo snorts and faster then Anko can see shes pinned agianst the wall with both her legs being held by one of Naruto hands and his lips are just a few inches from hers and he looks at her and said "Then be ready to be mine." and he smashed his lips agianst hers.

Anko for her part was still trying to figure out how the hell in the blink of an eye she went from sitting to being agianst the wall 15 feet away with him ready to make her his. When he put his lips to hers she was in shock but not wanting to be outdone accepted his challenge and sent her tongue into his mouth only to moan as he slaps one of her ass cheeks.

Anko was so occupied with fighting his tongue she had no time to react when she felt him enter her in one slow strong motion. Her legs quivered as he pulled out and then back into her. As he started to pick up pace she broke the kiss and opened her eyes and blinked and looked around and saw she was not agianst the wall any longer and he was not holding her up with his hands either since they were playing with her breast while he pumped into her and she tried to figure out how the hell she was floating only to forget it as she felt him send chakra into his fingers making her nipples send waves of pleasure into her. Add that to the pounding she was getting and the only thing she could think was "_im screwed "_

Naruto saw the look of defeat enter her face and he knew he had her but not letting her know what he did he decided to tease her so he did a half handseal and 3 kagebunshin appeared completely naked and he pulled out of her and let the wind he was using to hold her up die down and flipped her over so she was on her feet but bent over and he entered her agian from behind while one kagebunshin on each side started to play with a breast and grabbed one of her hands and placed it on thier dick. When she moaned from the treatment the last one took the time to slide his dick into her mouth earning wide eyes from her as the real one started going like a jackhammer. In less then 10 minutes she was totally spent and Naruto dispelled the clones and picked her up and set her on the bed and asked "So what do you have to say now."

Anko who was barely staying awake said "you win." as she passed out.

**Scene change **

When Naruto knocked on Haku door she opened it and when she saw it was him she did not need to say anything as she had grabbed him and threw him onto her bed and she said "I know you came to talk but nothing you say will change my mind so lets have some fun."

As she made her cloths melt away she climbed on top of him and started to bounce as if he was some sort of electric chair and anytime she stopped she was electricuted. Naruto blinked and tried to move only to find that his hands and feet were incased in ice so he could not even do handsigns. He tried to open his mouth to say something but she pit a ball of ice in his mouth to shut him up. The only thing he could do was buck in rythem with her and that was what he did for the next 4 hours until she passed out.

Naruto learned something funny then. Even if she passes out her bloodline still works as he was unable to free himself. He resigned himself to wait till she woke up.

**Scene change **

Naruto sighed as he had watched the other get pulled into the room of choice. He looked at the last of his companions behind him and walked around the corner and down the hall and looked to see whose door would be next. Suprisingly it was Kurenai. He knocked and waited a moment and nothing was heard so he knocked agian and he heard a soft noise in the room and then a moment later the door opened and Kurenai was rubbing her eyes and she looked at Naruto and smiled and said "Whats wrong Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "I would like to talk to you alone if its not a bother."

Kurenai looked at him and motioned for him to come in and when he walked by her she closed the door.

She turned and saw Naruto looking around the room and she asked "So what do you want to talk about."

Naruto looked at her and said "I wanted to talk about us and everything thats happening."

Kurenai nods and sets down and said "Yeah, I was hopping to talk to you. I wanted to let you know I sort of told everyone about me and you and about what happened."

Naruto nods and said "Well that explains why no one commented on your, yukie and haku joke. Im not mad and I trust your judgement."

Kurenai felt some weight leave her as she heard him and asked "So what are your thoughts. I mean, are you ok with me and asuma."

Naruto looked at her and said "yes. I wont treat him any different then I will any of the others. Are you sure you want to be mixed up with me and this mess. I mean you and yukie will be the only ones besides Ayame and Sasame are the only other ones I know who have experience with dealing with my kids."

Kurenai thought for a moment and why would Sasame know about kids from you Naruto. Dont tell me you got another kid out there."

Naruto sighed and leaned his head back and said "Depends on how you phrase it. I do have another daughter out there but this one is not by blood."

Kurenai was shocked at first and then currious so she asked "What do you mean."

Naruto looked at her and said "What I tell you does not leave and goes to the others yet. I got to ask Hinata a few things before I can let it get out."

Kurenai nods not knowing what was up and Naruto said "Do you remember the vessel that the atasuki guys captured and extracted before they killed Asuma."

Kurenai nods slowly not knowing where this was going especially since Asuma was a touchy subject.

Naruto said "Well after I killed that bastard that had 5 hearts I searched his body and found something. I found the diary for the vessel of Nibi. Her name was Yugito. I read it in hopes to find anything that could help agianst atasuki and I never told anyone about what I found. The reason she became a missing nin was because the bastard of a kage they had in cloud had made her his personal sex slave. Some of the stuff I read he did to her makes me want to puke. I learned the reason she finally had to break free and leave was because she found out she was pregnant and did not want that bastard to get his hands on the child. She killed 40 of his men and escaped. 4 months later she had a little girl and hid her in rice country after she had her first run in with atasuki while avoiding hunter nins. While I was in the country on the mission that I ran into Sasame I discovered her daughter and knew that she had no chance of staying with the people who were taking care of her. Remember me mentioning I switched roles of our encounter. After Sakura and I had left I created a new clone that no one can tell its a clone that I call Oni clone and I had it go with Sakura while I went back to see what I could do about the girl. I came across Sasame and stopped her from killing herself over the loss of her closest family like you did for me. After that I talked to her and then she asked me why I came back.

I told her and she agreed to help me get her especially after I told her who had her. The people who were taking care of the baby were supporters of Orochimaru and they were just saving her to be a gift for him. Sasame and I took her and placed her with Sasame clan. When you see her you will know why I need to see Hinata before I talk. I have been sending money out of my spy account to help pay for her and as far as the little girl know I am her father because I refuse to let that bastard get his hands on her. Shes about the same age as the boys now."

Kurenai smiled and said "I understand."

Naruto nods and thought for a moment and said "So what do you think."

Kurenai smirked and said "If my hunch is right your clan is going to be big quick. So who have you talked to so far."

Naruto said "Yukie, Ino, Anko, Haku and now you."

Kurenai asked "And what have they decided."

Naruto said "I cant tell you until I talk to everyone. I dont want anyone to make a decision based on anyone elses. I want each person who agrees to be with me to do it on thier own accord and not out of guilt, duty, or to fit in because I want to make everyone who agrees happy and I want the ones who dont to also be happy."

Kurenai nods and said "Well I was wondering. There is something I could use that would make me happy and also help me make my decision."

Naruto asked "And that is."

Kurenai went to her bags and searched for something and pulled out a bottle of oil and said "I want you to give me a massage. Based on that will let me know how I will go."

Naruto takes the bottle of oil and pours some on his hands and warms it up and looks up and notices Kurenai laying on the bed but her cloths were gone and he looked around and felt like slapping himself and asked "genjutsu."

Kurenai chuckled and said "Yeap. I knew you could not get out of them without your sharingan active so I took a gamble."

Naruto sighed and set on the bed beside her and started to rub the oil onto her back as he heard a content sigh escape her lips. He rubbed it smoothly along her back sending a little chakra with it also to help any muscle aches she might have. Kurenai for her part was in total extacy.

Around 35 minutes later Naruto had just finished with her feet having already done everything form her shoulders down on the back side when she mummbled something which made naruto ask "What was that."

Kurenai said "That was amazing. I think its time to do the other side." as she turned over and allowed Naruto to view her body for the first time in many years

Naruto was captivated by her body and he said "You are even more beautiful then I remember." causing Kurenai to blush.

Naruto started to reach for the oil bottle to get some more when Kurenai grabbed his hands and said "You already have enough oil." as she placed them on her breast.

Naruto leaned forward and started to kiss her and she felt a sensation of completion that she had not felt before Asuma died and she was truly happy. Naruto took the time to take care of every curve and give her the time to relax and be pampered. As the love they shared returned it was not long before the primal calling of nature made both join in the never ending dance of live called love. Each having a longing and the other filling it. Moments of high impact and then moments of gentle curresing went well into the night.

**Scene change**

When Naruto went to the next room he gulped and knocked and heard a rustling noise inside waited a moment and when the door opened he saw Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Hana and Shizune all in the room and then he heard a noise comming from a tv and he blushed as he saw what they were watching.

Hana who had opened the door was at a loss of words and Naruto asked "Did I come at a bad time."

Sakura ran to turn off the tv as she heard his voice and said "naruto, what the hell are you doing here."

Naruto smirked as each of them were red faced and he asked "Can I come in for a moment or do you all need a few moments to freshen up."

At this Hinata fainted and tenten was looking anywere but at him while Shizune was looking at the ground.

Hana said "No, Its fine. We were about done anyways with what we were talking about." as she let him in.

Naruto smiled and said "That really was not my best side" as he looked at the movie they were watching and saw it was Icha Icha paradise.

Sakura was mortified and tried to say "Its not like..."

Naruto moved faster then any of them could see and put his hand to her lips and said "Listen, all of you. I have no problem with you all watching that or anything. I knew what the chances of someone I know watching it was and I accepted it a long time ago so do feel bad for wanting to see the number one movie in all 5 nations. Thats one of the reasons I came here today."

Shizune asked "what do you mean Naruto." still looking at the floor.

Naruto sighed and said "I notice how everyone has been confused about me lately so I have been visiting each one of you one by one answering any and every question I could without breaking the trust of someone so if you all have no problem you can save me some time and maybe keep me from repeating myself. I have done talked to the others and they asked to be left alone for the rest of the day to rest and think about what we talked about so I will give you all a few moments of privacy while I go back in the hall and wait. I will return in 5 minutes." and he removed the finger from sakura lip earning a slight gasp from her either from shock or something else no one knew for sure and he left the room.

After he left he walked over to the other clones and said "Ok, the rest are in the room there so I will tell them that any who want one on one talks go ahead and leave and I will come see them later and one of you follow. If I come back out then go ahead and dispell." and they all nodded and naruto went and waited in the hall.

When the 5 minutes were up he knocked agian and Sakura opened the door and the room had been changed a little to make a semi cirle. Naruto walked in and Sakura motioned for the chair in the middle while she set down and waited.

Naruto waited a few moment and suprisingly it was Hinata who asked "Did you really sleep with Kurenai sensie." and naruto sighed and asked "How much did she tell you."

Sakura said "About your kill and everything after."

Naruto nods and said "Yes, I slept with her."

Shizune asked "Since we know what happened there will you tell us who the other was."

Naruto smirked and said "Sasame." earning a gasp from Sakura.

Sakura asked "but how. I was with her the whole time and when I was gone away from her you were with me."

Naruto sighed and said "I had something important to take care of before we left ricefield country so I had my oni clone stay with you while I went back to take care of it and I came across her right before she did it."

All the girls were shocked and Sakura asked "But how, I hit you several times for being an idiot on the way back and it was never destroyed or even when Jairaya hit it."

Naruto smirked and said "Its a special clone that I made that can not be told from the original. Hell Tsunade could not tell the difference when I had it do a physical for me when I returned from my training trip and that was for 7 days."

Shizune blinked as she remembered that and said "Wait, that was a clone. But all those test were perfect. The bloodpressure, sugar, bones, reproduction organs, teeth, chakra coils all came back perfect."

Naruto smirked and said "Suprised the hell out of me also. Neither mine nor neji bloodlines can tell the difference, nor kiba nose, or Tsunade medical test."

Tenten asked "What was so important that you had to go back."

Naruto cursed himself and said "If I tell you I want you all to agree to let me explain why I did it before you try and kill me. Deal." as he looked around and saw they were all confused but nodded.

Naruto sighed and knew he was about to die but the real one would live and could run so he said "I went to kidnap a little girl." making everyone wide eyed."

Hana asked as she flexed her hands ready to kill him "Why would you do such a thing. Answer fast before I kill you."

Naruto said "She the daughter of Yugito the vessel of the Nibi and the Kage of cloud who raped her mother and she has the Hyuuga bloodline." making everyone in the room wide eyed.

Hana stopped and asked "Ok, start from the beginning and know you are not off the hook but we are giving you the benifit of the doubt for now." in a barely restrained voice.

Naruto sighed and said "After we killed Hidan and his partner when they killed Asuma, I discovered one of them had her diary and it told where her daughter was and why she left the village. She was the cloud kages own personal sex slave and when she found out she was pregnant she escaped. She had her daughter while on the run and thought she had found some kind people to take care of her but the truth is they were some of Orochimaru most loyal followers who were only taking care of her to give as a gift to him. It was luck I found her but after Kyuubi told me he detected Nibi we went to check it out and I saw her eyes were just like Hinata and I knew that if Orochimaru, Atasuki, Cloud, or even the Hyuuga family got thier hands on her the only chance she had in life would be totally lost. She would either be made a weapon, have her eyes taken out or be branded with a cage bird seal. When I found Sasame and stopped her and convinced her not to give up she agreed to help me and when I kidnapped her Sasame clan has been taking care of her until I could find a way that is safe for her. I have been giving a little extra out of my spy network funding to pay for her care."

Hinata asked "But how can she have my family bloodline."

Naruto snorts and laughs and said "Hana, Hinata, What I am about to tell you will forever change your world. How would you like to know the secret origins of bloodlines including my own."

All the ladies perked up at this as no one knew for sure how they came about.

Shizune asked "what."

Naruto smiled and said "Athena has your families bloodline because Nibi gave your family it as a gift for being her faithful followers durring the demon wars. Bloodlines are created when a human has thier blood mixed with that of a demon. Sometimes it is a local gift like eye bloodlines or it is physical like Hanas and her family. It was not just chance that your family uses dogs as companions Hana. Yours was blessed by some dog demon named Inuyasha or something like that. The Uchiha clan was a little different though. Its no secret that they were originally Hyuuga but how that happened no one knew but 2 people. Uchiha Madara and Kyuubi no Kitsune. Madara came to Kyuubi and offered him his first born in exchange for freeing him from the curseseal. Kyuubi accepted and Ironically the first born became a decendant of another clan of Konoha. Any one want to take a guess as to who it was. I will give a hint. They dont like thier eyes and hide them."

Hinata eyes got wide and asked "Shino."

Naruto nods and everyone was floored by this and Hana asked "Is this true naruto."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah, Its also the reason why I know that if Hinata and I were to get together none of her children would have the hyuuga bloodline." making everyone in the room wide eyed agian.

Tenten asked "Why is that Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "The sharingan was made by kyuubi whose blood is stronger then that of nibi so it cancells out nibi blood. I can also garuntee that none of hinata kids would have the sharingan also but would defianately have my fathers bloodline."

Hinata was sad at first until she heard the last and Sakura asked "Why is that Naruto."

Naruto looked at her and said "Simple. Its the same reason why any kids you and me if we were together would not have the sharingan. You and her are both water affinities. Sharingan is a fire affinity though it can be mixed with wind and possible lightning and earth but water is definately no. Even with Kyuubi trying to help it there are some things that cant be helped."

Everyone processed the information and sakura snorts and said "So what of it. You trying to see if we are interested in you or something by telling us what bloodlines our children will have."

Naruto smiled and said "Im so proud of you sakuru, you actually admitted your feelign of wanting to have a family with me, no wonder you were watching my last family making sessions."

Sakura tried to punch him but for some strange reasons her arms would not move and felt like it weighed 1000 lbs. Naruto smirked and said "Relax sakura. I was only joking. Truth is I have been thinking and I decided that I dont want anyone to feel they have to be with me for honor or guilt of duty but becuase of actual love so I have come to see it there was anything I could do to help you figure it out yourselfs since each and everyone one of you have been confused."

Sakura sighed and quit trying to pull her arm up and found she could move it agian. Hana asked "Who has agreed adn who has not."

Naruto said "Sorry, not telling but I will tell you this.There is only 1 definate so the others are possible."

Each of the ladies looked at each other and Naruto smirked and said I have a gift for each of you out in the hall but you will have to wait and go one at a time but let me go out first to get it set up. Deal."

Each of the ladies looked at each other and nods and Naruto walks out the room and motions for the clones to come over and he sends his head inside the door and said "Ok I need you each to be blindfolded for the suprise."

Each girl looked around and either used a sheet or a towel or even a shirt to blindfold themselfs and each clone walked in and grabbed one girl and disappeaered in a swirl of flames until they were all gone.

Naruto and Hinata appeared in the forest in a flowery medow and Naruto said "You can take it off now Hinata."

Hinata took off the rag and gasped as she saw the flower field and Naruto asked "Hinata, do your feelings still shine like they use to or have I missed my chance."

Hinata had to control her breathing and before she could say anything Naruto pressed his lips agianst hers causing her to be shock but not faint and when he broke the kiss she said "I have always been yours."

Naruto smiled and kissed her agian and rubbed his hands across her back and just took his time and let her go with just being held in a loving embrace and a kiss knowing she would wait until married being traditional like her family orders. They laid in the afternoon forest breeze and soon hinata drifted to sleep and Naruto shushined her to her room and tucked her in for the night but not before kissing her once more on the lips

Naruto and Sakura appeared on a beach and Sakura heard the sounds of waves as Naruto pressed his lips to hers as he removed the blindfold and she innitially was going to hit him but was unable to move her arms agian and he pulled back and said "This reminds me of you when I look at you." showing the beach.

Sakura was awed by it and he said "You are strong like the tide but also calm like the gentle breeze, your temper is bitter like the ocean but your heart is that of the beach sand, white and pure. You moved with the beauty of the wave but are deadly as the undertoe. You can hit me now if you want." as sakura found herself able to move. Sakura smiled and looked at the ocean for a moment and saw it was almost sunset and she set down and motioned for Naruto to sit by her.

He did and she asked "why do you treat me special after all I have done to you."

Naruto said "What do you see when you look at this beach Sakura. I see beauty at its truest form. Yeah there are a few flaws here and there like a piece of driftwood or something like that but if it was not for those flaws then it would not be special and you are the same way."

Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder and together they watched the sun set. She fell asleep soon after and he shushined her back to her room and laid her down and kissed her forehead and said "Your forehead is so big. It makes me want to kiss it." echoeing the words he told her the day they became a team.

Tenten found herself floating in the air sitting on a cloud when Naruto removed her blind fold. At fist she was going to scream but she felt his arms holding her and he hummed a song to her softly as they swayed gently in the sky watching as the sun touched the ocean. When the sun set he returned her to her room and said "Sweet dreams." and left her where she collapsed with weak legs and then faint from pure happiness.

Shizune found herself in a small cave that had a waterfall slowly rolling over the front of it. Naruto smirked and said "behold." and he used his wind element to cut the waterfall and caused her to gasp as she saw a colorful valley and could see the ocean in the distance and watched the sun set and each time she tried to say something Naruto would put his fingers to her lips. After the sun set he returned her to her room and said "Till we meet again Shizune." and left her to her thoughts.

Hana for her part could not figure out where she was. She looked around and found herself chained to a wall in what looked like some prison and she saw Naruto standing in front of her. She asked "Whats going on here Naruto."

Naruto smirked and said "Well I brought you here to ask, who are you."

Hana blinked and asked "What do you mean. Im Hana."

Naruto snorts and reached his hand under her shirt and pinches her nipple hard making her gasp and he said "Who are you."

Hana said "Damn it, let me go or I will kill you."

Naruto pinched harder and then slapped her breast making her even angrier.

Naruto smiled and said "My dear Hana, That is your name but that is not who you are. I know for a fact you know what Im talking about. I have seen it in your soul every since we left Konoha."

Hana growled and said "You will release me now."

Naruto ignores her threat as her hands are tied and she had a leash around her neck chained to the wall and he undid the buttons on her shirt and turns around ignoring the look of rage on hana face and when he turns back around he shows Hana he has a closepin and he puts one of each of her nipples making her whimper.

Naruto sees this and he said "Now there is the real Hana. Always acting like the big bad bitch when she really is a little puppy."

Hana was both hurting and actually a little excited as her nipples sent pain through her body.

Naruto smirks seeing the look of pleasure and pain and pulls the closepins off and she screams "Dont."

Naruto looked confused and said "Dont what."

Hana for her part does not know what came over her but she knew she needed more and said "Dont stop, please."

Naruto moved to put them back on an stops before letting go so they can clench closed and asked "who am I."

Hana is confused and said "naruto."

Naruto said "No, not here I am not, who am I here to you."

Hana thinks for a moment and realises whats happening and she said "Narutosama." and naruto let one close on her nipple earning another gasp.

Naruto plays with the other one and asked "Are you my little puppy Hana."

Hana was about to say no when he let the closepin go and she screams "Yes, Narutosama." as she feels the pain pleasure.

Naruto smiles and said "Does my little puppy want Narutosama to kiss her and make her feel better."

Hana who is feeling wet between her legs said "Yes Narutosama." in a sulky voice." and Naruto put his lips to her earning himself a moan from her.

He smacks her on each ass cheek earning him anothe moan each time he did it and he smirks to himself as he pulls back and said "Do you love me hana."

Hana who is in ephoria at the moment because Naruto is channeling chakra into er can only say "yes Narutosama."

Naruto removes the closepins and starts sucking on her bresat one at a time earning more moans of pleasure from her. He looks at her and asked "what do you want hana."

Hana who has lost it at this time feels like she is a bitch in heat said "Please fuck me Narutosama."

Naruto said "Are you sure you want this Hana." as he licks her nipple each time he said a word.

Hana could only nods yes and she feels her pants drop to the floor and she finds she is no longer in a cell but back in her room in the castle and Naruto smiles at her and said "That was for you." as he turns and starts to leave.

Hana blinks and realises that she was in a genjutsu and jumps out of bed and slams the door shut before he can leave and she said "I told you to fuck me Narutosama."

Naruto said "Do you want to be one of my wifes."

Hana said "Yes. Damn yes."

Naruto smirked and asked "Do you want narutosama to make love to you. Show me what you look like and I will." and before he can blink she had clawed her cloths off and was panting slighty.

Naruto smirked and slowly took his cloths off torturing her by the slow pace since he can smell she is aroused and slowly walks over before kissing her lips and then working his way down. As Hana loses whatever control she has she finally cant take it any longer and flips Naruto over and mounts him and rides him until she was sure he could not take any more but her guess was wrong as he put her in a doggy position and fucked her for hours. Her screams of "Harder Narutosama" were only silenced by a well timed silence jutsu.

The next day when everyone got to the breakfest table Sakura, Hinata, Shizune and Tenten were the only ones who were not walking with a noticable limp.

Sakura asked "What the hell happened to you all."

Hana said "Narutosama." making everyone at the table look at each other.

Sakura blinked and said "How did he do that, we watched the sunset on the beach together."

Hinata said "But we were in a medow in the woods until dark."

Shizune said "We were in a waterfall overlooking the valley."

Tenten said "We watched the sunset from the top of a cloud."

As all the woman around the table looked at each other and Yukie giggled and said "I see you met his answer to how to make each of his wifes happy." making everyone look at her.

Sakura thought for a moment and said "The oni clone." making most realise what she ment but not all and Kurenia asked "Which was the real one then."

Naruto who had entered the room said "That is my secret. Not even Yukie who was me make them can be sure that I was the real one with her and thats the way it will be."

Kurenai said "So you used clones so you could sleep with us."

Naruto said "Nope. I used clones to talk to each of you and try and figure out who wanted to marry me and who did not and if I slept with you it was a mutual thing with the only exception being Hana but thats because when we were camping the first night she talked in her sleep about being dominated and used me as her main squeeze so I gave her a sample to help her with it but never did more then a simple genjutsu until she showed me what she wanted."

Sakura said "So we really did not watch the sunset."

Naruto said "Maybe, Maybe not. I wont say but you should know that it does not cheapen anything I said or did as I spoke what I promised and did what I promised and that was the truth. You can either hate me for it or accept that fact I always keep my promises. Well lets eat shall we." as he started to eat after saying a small prayer ignoring the looks everyone was giving him.


	8. Chapter 8

After Naruto finished the first bite of his breakfest the silence was broken and Yukie asked "So what did happen. Did you learn what you needed to." making everyone look at her and then Naruto.

Naruto sighed and said "Yes. I learned what I needed to and I guess I should tell everyone so they are not left in the dark."

Sakura asked "What are you both talking about. I thought that you talked to us last night and stuff to help us figure out what it is about you not the other way around."

Naruto set his spoon down and said "Fine, I will tell you now why I did what I did for each and every one of you and since you started Sakura I will start with you. I guess its the curse of team 7 that we are the way we are Sakura."

Everyone was listening to him and Kurenai asked "What do you mean Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "The original team 7 was the sannin, Orochimaru, Erosannin and Tsunade, The genious the idiot and the fangirl. Same with my fathers team Kakashi, Rin, and Obito. You may think that this is where the simularities end but that only where it begins. Tsunade had a crush on Orochimaru, Sakura had a crush on Sasuke, Erosannin had a crush on Tsunade and I on Sakura. Orochimaru and Sasuke both betrayed the village, Erosannin and I both travel and set up information networks, Tsunade and Sakura both morned over thier past and focused everything they had on thier medical skills. For Sakura it goes even further as in Tsunade case she lost the first love of her life Dan and Sakura lost hers in Sasuke. Tsunade lost her little brother Nawaki and Sakura lost me when I went on the training trip with Erosannin."

Sakura said "But your not my little brother, your my teammate and..."

Naruto interupted her and said "A rememberance of your past. After I kissed you last night and you first looked at me your first ambition was to hit me for breaking your emotional wall with that kiss. If I had not expected that and increased the gravity around your arms then I would probably hit the ground around Iwa. When you first looked at me you thought I was Sasuke and then you saw it was me and you wanted to cry. I remember when I realised first what your feelings for me were. It was when we went to rescue Gaara. Your heart was all for Sasuke and then when you found out his brother was after me you wanted to defend me and over the years I somehow wormed my way into your heart but not in the romantic way. I became the little brother you never had. That kiss was more then a simple kiss. It was my way of letting you know that I accept the fact I may never be more then a little brother to you though a part of me wishes it could be more but your heart has taken a hit that I know well and that is the hit of a love one. I will be your friend, your teammate and little brother and maybe someday perhaps something more but that will be on your own time because for now you are not able to trust your heart and I could try and make you love me but I would only then be a replacement for the one you loss. It failed for Erosannin and Tsunade. He tried to make her love him and they nearly lost the friendship they had and I dont want to lose you. That is why I did not try to go any further then a kiss and to tell you my feelings. That does not mean that you get out of helping me screw over the damn council though since weather you decide to marry me later or not you are still family to me and you are involved in the lifes of everyone here." closing his eyes after looking at her and seeing her emotions play through and in the end he saw a small spark inside her.

Everyone else in the room was trying to figure out why the hell she had not gotten up and nailed him with a super punch or talked back. Suddenly she jerked forward and grabbed him by the collar and said "Listen here you little creep. I dont care what you say but if you have that damn gravity hold me down one more time to keep from punching the hell out of you I will make sure theres no clan to restore after your next checkup. You may have a point but dont go telling me who I can love and who I dont. Little brother or not I will still knock your ass all the way to Iwa." as she crossed her arms defiently and much to the amusal of everyone else there.

Kurenai noticed something and said "Naruto, What about the rest of us. Go ahead with me next." trying to figure out if her hunch was right.

Naruto sighed and said "Kurenai, I accepted the fact that you have true feelings for me so that is why I was willing to sleep with you agian and why I am willing to marry you if you still want me and dont worry I dont hold it agianst you for telling everyone about that. You more then anyone at this table realise exactly what is about to happen for those who decide to marry me. This is not some simple mission and it wont be like most marriages are. I know I have figured a way to keep the council out of most of our affairs but there is somethings even I cant mess with. The fact that they care more for the bloodlines then they do for anyone of us is proof of that. They will want each woman that marries me to have children and have them fast. I know that damn rule they will use and if they dont see results withing a certian time period they can either force me to marry more woman who they choose and either keep the ones I do or void out our marriages which I really dont want either of those options because I want our family to be made of love and carring not just a baby factory for weapons. I think I told you all that I want you all to be happy with your decisions on this so I looked at each of you and saw what you were willing to do and not to be with me and I decided from that what I should do. Do you understand what I am saying Kurenai."

Kurenai thought a moment and nodded realising exactly what he was meaning.

Naruto looked at Tenten and said "Tenten. What is your dream in life."

Tenten looked startled by the question and said "I dont know what you mean."

Naruto smiled and said "You told me once that you wished to show the world that female ninja are just as good as male ninja are just like your idol Tsunade. Is that still true or have you given up on that goal."

Tenten was shocked he remember and said "Of coarse I still work for that goal. Why."

Naruto smiled and said "Thats why I took you to the top of the world and let you watch the sunset on a cloud last night. You dream will take you places where anything is possible. But if you married me you would lose that dream. I cant take it away from you or anyones dream because I dream to someday be Hokage. If it was not for that dream and goal I would probably not be who I am now. If I took away your dream you would not be the strong willed and carring woman I see before me. It is for that reason that I consider you a dear friend and perhaps like Sakura maybe more but that will be after you have had your time to accomplish your dream because I know someday you will."

Tenten was scarlet red with embarressment from the compliment but asked "Why would I have to give up my dream."

Naruto sighed and looked at Kurenai who now fully understood and she smiled and said "Tenten, if you were to marry Naruto you would be put on the reserve list and your ninja carreer would be basically over for about 5 years or so because you would have to have children and also your body would have to work hard to get to the level you are at now if it ever returned to that level. I understand what he was refering to know and I hate to say it but I agree. To the council those of us who actually marry him will be looked at from a ninja point of view as nothing more then breeding stock. If you were to marry him now then you would have to give up your dream or change it and he does not want to make you lose what you have so he is giving you the chance to show everyone that you are an equal not lesser like some people see females." saying the last part quitely.

Tenten was startled and as she thought of it from that point of view she realised what they were saying. The younger girls around the table realized then exactly what they were in for also and realised what was up.

Ino asked "If you are concerned about her dreams then why did you sleep with me and what about my dreams huh." with her arms on her side though inside she was trying to figure out what dreams she actually had.

Naruto looked at her and said "Ino, unlike Sakura whose love for Sasuke continues even after his death you gave up on him and moved on. After Asuma death you had your first real taste of the life of a ninja. The loss of someone you knew very well. Most of the ones who died in the sand sound war we did not know so it did not hit us like his death did and you were under the genjutsu for most of it. After that mission Shikamaru changed his way of living to be more like Asuma. Choji started to be more like his father, you on the other hand started taking less and less missions outside the village and I know that you requested to be put in the interigation unit so you would not have to leave the village. You thought if you did not have to leave the village you wont have to face the loss of anyone close to you agian. I saw that you wanted to still be a ninja but you also decided you are ready for what happens afterwards in life. You want to enjoy the life you have so I saw this and decided that if you would have me I would like to share that life with you as well and thats why when you asked me if I had room in my heart for you I could honestly say yes because I saw that you were ready not only in your heart but also your mind and soul."

Ino deflated her ego trip and put her arms around her like she was cold as she knew he was right and asked "How can you see so much about us that we cant even see about ourselfs."

Naruto eyes glossed over and said "Its just a blessing and a curse I guess you can say. Besides I have known that we were engaged since I was 9 years old so I watched you from afar and learned about you."

Naruto glanced at Hinata and sighed and said "Well I guess I better do the hardest one here next." making everone look at him and when they saw he was looking at Hinata they all thought he was crazy for a moment.

Naruto said "Hinata. I enjoyed spending time with you yesterday and I know you have feelings for me and like I said I had tried to get permission to date you when we were younger but your clan did not like that but with this situation it is now something is going to have to happen before I will agree to marry you."

Hinata looked startled and everyone was wondering what he meant and when Hinata looked at Naruto his eyes had changed into the final level of the sharingan and she soon found herself tied to a cross and Naruto appeared and said "hinata. this is the world of the sharingan. In here I control everything. I could try and explain to you what I mean when I say something needs to change but I think it would do you better if you saw it. Dont worry I wont torture you but you need to realise exactly whats wrong."

The next thing Hinata saw was herself pregnant and she saw some of the other woman walking around and they would throw stuff on the floor and tell her to pick it up or have her changing all the kids diapers and then saw herself under Naruto feet as a foot stool. Then the world changed and saw her proudly walking side by side of all the other woman smiling and talking normal and each helping each other and Naruto treating each with respect and happiness and love. The world soon went back to Normal and Naruto closed his eyes.

Hinata was white as a ghost and Kurenai who always felt like a mother to Hinata asked "What did you do Naruto." as she got up and went over to check on Hinata.

Naruto said "I showed her 2 worlds. One in which if she does not change then her love for me would make her a complete servent to not only me but any other woman I was with as well as the children. The next world was showing her as a proud woman who was an equall to everyone. I showed her this because as she is now with her loving devotion she has for me if I asked her to kill herself she would. I dont want a wife as a servant. I want a wife as an equal. Just like Tenten wants woman to be seen as an equal so do I. The Hyuuga clan is netorious for treating woman as servants and I dont want any of the 3 clans we are going to build to follow that example of servintude. Do you understand what I was saying now Hinata."

Hinata looked at him and slowly nodded and Naruto said "I do care for you but I want you to be an equal. If I do something you dont think is right I want you to stand up and tell me. Even if we are suppose to be in an arrange marriage. Not just agree with it. I wont hate you or abuse you like your family has. Each woman here I am sure would be willing to help you with that. Sakura would be a good example. I do something she dont like I end up in the hospital."

Kurenai said "Dont you think that was a little rough Naruto."

Suprisingly it was Hinata who said "hes right. As I am now I would do exactly what I was shown I would do in the first world. I want to change to be the second me I saw but I dont know how."

Naruto smiled and said "You are already doing it Hinata. You just talked to all of us without a stutter as you have your confidence."

Hana said "I have a question thats been bothering me since yesterday. That genjutsu you used on me. What was it."

Kurenai ears perked up and Naruto snickered and started to laugh and said "The name of the jutsu is Fangirl Eradication no jutsu." making everyone look at him like he was crazy.

Hana asked "But how does that eradicate fangirls and why did you use it on me and what exactly does it do."

Naruto sighed and said "I need a volunteer to demonstrate it on so that way I can explain it and no Hana I cant use you because its different for each person."

Each woman looked at him and Kurenai said "I will."

Naruto shook his head and said "Fine. Anyone else want in on this."

Sakura seemed to think and said "I will also. I want to see what this does."

Naruto smirked and created 2 Kagebunshins and they both started to do handsighns and both touched one or the other girl. A few moments later both woman were panting and had thier eyes half glossed over after the Kagebunshins went up in smoke and Naruto eyes was wide and said "Damn." getting everyones attention.

After a few moments both Sakura and Kurenai looked at him and Kurenai said "When this is over your fucked."

Sakura who was still in a daze shook her head and asked "What the hell was that."

Naruto smiled and said "Like I said, its called Fangirl Eradication no jutsu. It is a genjutsu that my father created after his gennin team took thier bell test and Rin would do the same thing you did when we first started Sakura. She would follow Kakashi like a dog on a leash and did not take being a ninja serious but because the war was going on dad came up with that genjutsu to get her out of it. It is the only genjutsu on the forbidden scroll of seals and is also has an S-rank ratting. It makes you experience your wildest sexual fantasy with whoever you are infatuated with. For Hana it was to be dominated. I only used it for her a few seconds because I did not want to make her submit totally like that without being married, for kurenai it was to be pampered to the extreme, for sakura...it is a private matter that I dont want to talk about. Sakura, can I speak to you a few moments alone." as his voice changed from happy to neutral at the end and everyone was looking at him questionably.

Naruto noticed the look and Naruto sighed and said "I got a medical question that I need to ask Sakura about something thats been bothering me lately. I will tell you all later after I talk to her."

Sakura was confused since Shizune was his main doctor besides Tsunade but she nodded and got up and Naruto got up and both started to the door. When they stepped out Naruto stopped and said "If you want Sakura, go ahead to your room and get it setup because your going to have to do a scan on me. I will explain when we get there. I need to ask the ladies to watch the kids because my clones are fixing to run out of energy. Ok."

Sakura nods and leaves and Naruto walks back in the room and closes the door and does a few handseals putting up a privacy jutsu and he said "Something wrong with Sakura. I need to talk to her about it but I want you all to see and hear what she says and does because if Im right shes going to need you all when its over. Im going to put you all in the seal like we deal at Konoha so that way you can watch. Alright.."

Everyone was confused and Ino asked "Whats wrong with Sakura."

Naruto sighed and said "I noticed something right after I used that genjutsu on her and then when I was talking about Hana fantasy. If I am right about what I thinks wrong Sakura may wind up hurting herself soon so are you all ready."

Everyone hearing the worry tone in his voice nods and he changes his eyes to the final sharingan and they all find themself in front of the Kyuubi cage and the big screen tv on and Haku and Yukie ask "What is this place." at the same time.

Shizune said "we are inside the seal and also inside Naruto mind. Look heres sakura room."

Everyone looked at the screen.

Naruto sighed and he knocked on the door and Sakura opened it and motioned for Naruto to walk in. After he walks in she closes the door and ask "So whats wrong."

Naruto smirks and said "I should be asking you that."

Sakura looks at him and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto does a handsighn and is covered in smoke and when it clears he is in his sexy no jutsu body but clothed and in a female voice said "I mean why do you have a split personality."

Sakura tried to move but found Naruto had messed with gravity agian and she couldnt and she said "I dont."

Naruto said "Yes you do. I saw you were happy for a moment when one of your personality fantasy was playing but when the other started you were totally upset. I want to know why you have two personalities."

Inside Naruto everyone was looking but as they looked at Sakura they did not see her body but lights inside of her. Some light, some grey and some dark.

Ino asked "What is that."

Kyuubi said "**That is the gift Naruto has, He is looking at her soul. A happy soul is white. A sad soul is grey and black. As you can see her soul is fighting itself. Listen and see if we can figure out why."**

Naruto had started to circle Sakura and she said "Let me go Naruto."

Naruto smirked and said "Im not Naruto right now Sakura. Im Naruka."

Sakura growled and said "This aint funny. Let me go Naruto."

Naruka said "Call me Naruka."

Sakura growled but it turned into a whimper when Naruka touched her neck with her lips.

Sakura was shaking and Naruka asked "So you like woman huh."

Sakura stopped shaking and said "No, woman dont like woman. Its bad."

Naruka frowned and said "Who told you that."

Sakura said "No one."

Naruka said "Your lying Sakura. You were happy when your fantasy was you and a woman but when your other personality took over and it was you and sasuke you were scared. Why."

Sakura voice quivered and she said "Stop Naruto."

Naruka said "I told you, Im Naruka, I am female like you. So tell me why are you scared of men."

Sakura voice got quiter and said "Im not."

Naruka said "You are. I can tell. I have seen it before. The way your trying to deny it but I can tell Sakura. What happened."

Sakura screamed "Nothing happened."

Naruka asked "A man hit you."

Sakura said "Of coarse not."

Naruka saw her soul was not getting darker so she was not lying and asked "A man hit you mom."

Sakura immediately said "No." in a commanding voice but Naruto saw her get darker.

Naruka said "So you saw your mom get hit by men. Thats why you are afraid of men. Isnt it."

Sakura said in a pissed voice."I am not afraid of men."

Naruka did a handseal of and a clone of Naruto appeared and a moment later it went up in smoke and Naruka said "Im sorry Sakura, the moment you saw my male body you tensed. Your lying to yourself. Your scared of men becuase you saw your mother get hit most like when you were younger because most split personalities are created in childhood. Am I right." as she kissed Sakura neck agian.

Sakura moaned and said "Yes, are you happy now." in a timid voice.

Naruka smiled sadly and said "Im sorry, Sakura. I must of made you more scared when we were younger always bugging you. Didnt I."

Sakura could only nod slowly looking at the ground.

Naruka thought "_Kyuubi, what ever happens in the next few moments make sure you keep me from dying and also on my feet."_

All the woman inside of him wonder what he had on his mind when he said that though they were shocked with what they were hearing from Sakura. Kyuubi just gave him an ok and that all that was said.

Naruka asked "Now dont that feel better to tell someone. Now you know why you have another personality. Why are you both fighting each other."

Sakura said defiently "Were not."

Naruka stood in front of Sakura just a few inches away from her face and asked "Then why are you afraid to admit you love woman."

Sakura was straining to get free and she said "Im not. I dont like woman."

Naruka asked "Your mother told you that woman dont love woman. Didn't she."

Sakura said "No." as she tried to get free and her arms were shaking but everyone could tell when her soul got darker she was lying.

Naruka said "Then why are you lying."

Sakura screamed "Im no..." she was cut off as Naruka pressed her lips to Sakura.

Sakura was wide eyed for a moment and then she slowly started to kiss back as her eyes closed. Naruka smiled as she saw Sakura sould get brighter and then released the gravity holding her arms in place.

Sakura brought her hand up and started to carress Naruka breast with one hand while she rubbed her other hand in Naruka hair. Naruka just held her close as they kissed.

Inside Naruto mind everyone was wide eyed and Naruto thought "_Kyuubi I hope your ready because when she realises I just made her admit to herself that she likes females she going to beat the shit out of me_."

After a few moments Sakura pulled back and had a content happy smile on her face. She then remembered that this was Naruto in a henge and got pissed and drew back and started to beat Naruto who dropped the henge and stood there and took it.

Inside of him everyone was wincing and Anko asked "Why isnt he stopping her."

Shizune sighed and said "I see. He letting her burn her anger because of him making her admit what she was told to deny. If he stopped her he would make her believe that all men hit woman and give her inner personality as some call them more control over her. Hes making her face her inner self and get rid of it so hes letting her take it out on him."

Kurenai asked "Why."

Kyuubi said "**So she will find peace with herself**."

Sakura had tears in her eyes as she kept punching him and he was bouncing like a punching bag but his feet kept him up and his arms were behind his back. She started screaming "Why.. Why did you do that...Why dont you fight back...Come on and hit me...Quit being a coward and fight me you bastard, show me my place you stupid piece of shit."

Naruto just stood there looking at her with sadness in his eyes keeping his face neutral while he was actually hurting with 6 broke ribs and 2 punchered lungs. Super punches do wonders.

Kyuubi was getting agitated and made a second tv pop up but this one had like an x-ray of Naruto showing where damage was and with each punch more would pop up. Shizune looked at it and winced and looked back and then just kept looking at both. Soon they all were as Sakura continue to rant trying to get Naruto to hit her.

Naruto held out as long as he could until she was finally losing steam and crying even more and stepped closer and put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug as she cried and still punched his chest but she had no strength to put behind them

Naruto started rocking her as he leaned back agianst the bed and set her in his lap as she cried. He then said "Sakuhime, not all men are like the ones you saw when you were a child. Look at me. Beside when we were training have I ever punched you...No, and I never will. I care for you to much to do something like that. You dont have to feel bad about loving woman either. Its alright. I bet Ino was your first love, wasnt she."

Sakura could only lightly nod as all her mental defenses had been destroyed and she was lost.

Naruto smiled as he saw her soul get brighter and said "I bet you thought that since your mom said you cant love woman she told you to love Sasuke, didnt she."

Sakura noded agian and he continued "And she made you break up with Ino over it huh. That broke your heart huh."

Sakura was crying but nodded agian.

Naruto sighed and said "And I bet your mad at me now also because Ino wants to marry me huh. Your lost and dont know what to do huh."

Sakura asked "How do you know this. I havent told anyone."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Your eyes today after you saw Ino walk in like the others and when you found out what happened. There the same ones you had when that dimwitted cousin of mine used a raiton jutsu on the guy in front of him to make me kiss him when we were in the accademy. A look of pure hate. I figure the one in the accademy was your other personality and this is the real you."

Inside Naruto Ino and Hinata gasped and Ino said "I always thought it was an accident and Naruto was at fault.

Kyuubi made a third screen appear and showed everyone the kiss and they all saw the lighting justu under the desk and were floored

Back outside Sakura said "You took my love away. I hate you because you try and make me happy but you always screw it up." bitterly but you could tell she really didnt.

Naruto said "Sakuhime. I know your upset but you dont have to be. Just tell her how you feel and anyone else you love. If you do they might return your love."

Sakura said "Its not that simple. I lied to her when we were younger and broke up with her and then tricked her into sleeping with me once by saying it was practice but for me it was more then that." as she set up a little and looked down.

Ino was red faced when she heard this and everyone was looking at her.

Naruto said "Sakura, Ino is and was your best friend. If Ino is the woman I think she is she will love you for who you are. You dont have to live a lie."

Sakura said "But what if she rejects me and marries you."

Naruto sighed and leaned back on her bed and thought "_would any of you care if Sakura married into the family only to be with some of you."_

All the woman inside looked at each other and Yukie said "You already know my answer, remember the second movie the pervert wanted."

Naruto thought "_you meant he one with you and me and the entire miss firecountry beauty contestants in a mild 6 days sex marathon."_

All the woman looked at her and thought "_what the hell."_

Kurenai said "I guess I dont. "

Haku said "neither do I."

Anko said "I can help. Ive been with woman before."

Shizune mumbled "So have I."

Naruto blinked and decided to ask later since no one else heard her.

Naruto asked "_What about you Ino, shes mostly going to do it for you. Can you love her and me or is that to much trouble for you_. _I dont want to pressure you into anything._"

Ino thought and said "bring me out."

Naruto set up and said "Close your eyes Sakuhime, I got a suprise for you."

Sakura closed her eyes but she was still unsure until she felt a pair of female arms wrap around her and she opened her eyes and saw Ino sitting there beside her.

Sakura asked "Ino, wha..." she was cut off as Ino pressed her lips to sakuras and they deepened the kiss and naruto used replacement on himself and Ino so Sakura was now sitting in Ino lap.

Naruto looked at Sakura and could see her soul was mostly white now and he started to leave but stopped and said "Shit." and turned to look at both girls he had made look at him when they were making out and he took them into the seal before they had a chance to say anything.

Inside the seal Ino and Sakura looked around and asked "What happened."

Kyuubi said "**Were under attack**." making everyone look at him

Haku said "look." pointing to the screen that showed what Naruto saw.

Naruto flamed shushin away and appeared in the room where the babies were and saw his 5 clones fighting several Iwa nins that were comming throught the door. Acting quickly he created 20 shadow clones basically filling the room and he used his eyes to take all the children into the seal.

Naruto clones were being destroyed quickly by either weapons or earth jutsu as more and more Iwa nins started in the room. Naruto felt his chakra getting low using his eyes so many times and flamed shushin out of the room letting his clones distract the enemy for a moment.

He appeared outside the castle and saw lots of Iwa nins heading into the castle. Inside his head he heard Yukie gasp remembering when her uncle took the castle.

Naruto sighed and thought "_Im sorry Yukie. I will get it back for you. I guess the Iwa kage heard who I am and decided to get revenge. You hungry Kyuubi."_

Everyone thought he was crazy and Kyuubi smirked as he was pulled out of the seal and made to appear behind the Iwa nins who looked at him and started to piss themself.

Kyuubi said "**I guess you will do for a snack."** as he sliced with a paw and killed 12 Iwa nins. Naruto fell to his knee from using so much chakra and used flame shushin one more time to appear behind the waterfall he took shizune to and collapsed.

Naruto appeared inside and asked "Is everyone ok." as Kyuubi reappeaer inside his cage.

Kyuubi said "**Kit, next time you let me out, make sure you have more chakra. I only got to eat 10 of them and kill about 50."**

Naruto ignored the remark and asked "what did they do after you started to attack."

Kyuubi smirked and said "They order a full retreat after the men found you had left the castle but I think you should look at you clones memories. Your not going to like what you see."

Naruto blinked and walked over to the screen and soon it showed the Iwa nins comming in and after a few moments Naruto said "Well I be damn." as it ended making everyone look at him currios.

Shizune asked "What is it Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "The hebi and teme are back." making everyone look at him like he was crazy.

Naruto made the memory show agian and stopped it at a scene and said "look at the reflection in the mirror on the wall." making everyone look at the mirror in the picture and gasp as they all saw Orochimaru and Sasuke standing beside the Iwa Kage.

Anko asked "How can they be alive. Sasuke killed Orochimaru and Itachi killed Sasuke."

Naruto sighed and said "I dont know. Since I dont see the Sharingan I would guess he used Orochimaru immortality jutsu but thats just a guess."

Anko asked "Then how is Orochimaru alive."

Naruto thought and said "Most likely the jutsu he used to bring the Shodaime and Nidaime back to life. Sasuke must have used them if I were to guess."

Yukie asked "What are they doing here and why are they with those men."

Sakura who had finally calmed herself enough said "Most likely revenge."

Naruto could only nod and Kurenai said "Or the Sharingan. You said it yourself, Sasuke dont have it so he probably wants to replace it."

Kyuubi said "**dont worry kit, the kids are safe from his body switching. You are as well since your have my chakra in you. It would treat them as a virus and destroy them."**

Naruto let out a breath he had not realised he was holding and said "The teme probably does not know that. I mean he knew about you being here and all but he most likely does not realise exactly how far you being here is."

Yukie asked "What do we do now."

Kurenai said "We cant go back to the castle and we need to get out of the country. Since this country is an island it will be hard for us to get reinforcements. We also need our supplies since all of us are not equipted to fight."

Naruto sighed and said "Kyuubi, since you can tell if anyone comes here even if I am passed out keep a lookout. If they do break THAT seal. If noone finds us let me rest and then we will work on getting our supplies. I will be back shortly." and he turns and starts walking toward the tunnels and Ino asked "Where are you going."

Naruto stopped and with his back to them said "Look, I trust you all with my life and that of my family because you are all family but everyone has things they dont want others to know about." and he closed his eyes and the sewer changed into a beautiful pond setting with Sakura trees all around the field and a light breeze was blowing. The cage disappeared but Kyuubi had a colar go around his neck.

Naruto said "You can relax here and play and if you want to Kyuubi can show you my memories but theres something I need to do so please dont follow me." as he walked through a door and down the corraders of his mind leaving several confused woman.

Tenten asked "What was that about."

Kyuubi growled and said "**Hes gone to see him."** making everyone look at him.

Yukie asked "Who is he going to see."

Kyuubi said "**The shinigami."** making everyone wide eyed.

Sakura asked "what do you mean."

Kyuubi sighed and said "**This seal is powered by the Shinigami. It needs some way to make sure it does not break so the Shinigami put a part of his soul in Naruto and away from me so that way I could not destroy it. He does not want you to follow him so the Shinigami does not kill you. He went to get answers about how those two are alive and who better than death than death himself."**

All the girls were stunned.

Naruto walked down the hallway and soon came apon a room the size of Kyuubi but in the middle was a thrown and a man with a black robe was sitting on it and the man looked at Naruto and asked "**Why have you come before me."**

Naruto waved his arm and a screen appeared and showed the scene were Orochimaru and Sasuke were there and the man said "**I wondered where those two went. Now that I know they have not passed over I will deal with them myself."**

Naruto asked "How are they even alive."

The man said "**The snake actually took over another person body. I believe his name was Kabuto, as for the Uchiha. I believe he switched bodies as well. It appears as if he took on the body of someone who was made out of papar. Dont worry about them. I will take care of them. I have been to leniant with Humans lately and they all think they can cheat me but until I tell you they are gone be on gaurd."**

Naruto nods and said "Thank you." and turned to walk away.

The man said "**Tell the fox he is limited to 100 people a day he can either kill or eat. I dont want to deal with more than that from him when you let him out."**

Naruto said "Alright." as he left.

After a little bit of time Naruto returned to the field where all the woman were and was suprised they all seemed to be relaxing and playing with the babies and he said "Im back."

Kyuubi asked "**What did he say**.".

Naruto sighed and said "Orochimaru took over Kabuto body somehow. He also said that Sasuke did switch bodies and took that woman body from Atasuki who could turn her body to paper. He said he will deal with them but it will take time. He also wanted me to tell you that 100 people are your limit per day to either eat or kill when I let you out."

Kyuubi smirked and said "**I will follow his rules unless it interferes with my oath of protection. Then Kami wont be able to stop me**."

Naruto said "I figured as much. Dont abuse the freedom I give you or I will take it away."

Kyuubi growled and said "**Party pooper**."

Naruto sighed and said "Well, where would you all like to go next. Return to Konoha, or what."

Kurenai said "I think we should return to Konoha but it will be hard to get there. Let them know what happened."

Naruto looked around and saw everyone was pretty much agreeing and nods and said "Right. I feel restored but I am afraid you all will have to stay in here for about an hour or 2 more while I get our stuff."

Sakura asked "How are you going to do that."

Naruto faded from view with a smirk on his face and Ino said "Why do I feel hes going to do something totally stupid."

Naruto awoke and stood up before stretching and he looked at his right arm and made a fist expiramenting with it and he said "Anyone up for a little help. I think its time the elemental world discovered why it should stop killing and learn to live with nature." in a cold tone.

Inside Naruto everyone was listening and Haku asked "What is he talking about."

Kyuubi smirked and said "So he is going to take the offer. I might have some fun after all."

Everyone looked at him and Anko asked "What are you talking about Kyuubi."

Kyuubi said "When Naruto was first found by his distant relatives they were all ready to destroy Konoha for it. Naruto refused because of his love for the third and Ayame and her dad. Those 3 people saved the entire village. His relatives said that humans were getting to the point of destroying themselfs and nature. They wanted him to join them and send a message to the world. He believed that it was not the time for it so they waited. Aparantly hes decided it time for the message to be sent."

All the woman looked at each other worried.

Back outside with Naruto He walked up to the waterfall that parted like a curtian and stepped out into the air like it was ground and he looked and notice...


	9. Chapter 9

Kakashi looked up from his book when he walked into the office of the 27 year old Naruto Namikaze Rokadaime Hokage office and said "Hello Naruto. So what is it you needed to see me about."

Naruto looked up from his paperwork and said "I got a favor to ask. I know you went on the reserve list 3 years ago after Shizune had her baby but I was wondering if you would not mind taking over Team Saratobi for a while."

Kakashi asked "Why if I might ask would you want me to take over teaching Yuna, Asuma, Name and Kaze. Konohamaru is doing a great job teaching them."

Naruto said "Well, I decided it was time to teach Konohamaru how to be Hokage so he wont have as much time to teach his team as he does now. Especially with Moegi having her son last month. Between being a new father and being a Hokage in training, I feel that his team will start loosing thier skills. I know Yuna the team medic and with Asuma being leader and Name and Kaze being assault troops they are well suited but not many have what it takes to keep them disciplined to stay alive."

Kakashi snorts and said "Yeah, I see what your saying but I do have a few questions I want answered before I give an answer. You know I dont have as much time as I use to being a father now."

Naruto smiled and said "Ok, what is it you want to ask."

Kakashi pulled out his book and said "I want to ask a few things that have bothered me about your books that I have been reading. I know you took over for Jaraiya after he retired right before he passed away as the author of his books but what I want to know is why you take credit for the natural disaster that hit Iwa and Cloud around the time you were gathering all your wives."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and said "And whats wrong with that."

Kakashi sighed and said "I told you when you were younger not to take credit for things that were not so. I admit that your story was good but to go and take credit for the Tsuchikage screwing up on his practice field and making an earth jutsu turn the field into a volcano and also the earthquake from it that ripped a river around the village of Iwa that the Lave to this day still flows in is not the kind of things I would take credit for. Also that tornado that went through cloud village destroying 1/4 of the village. I know you have a wild immagination. Your other stories where you and Ino become full demons and travel back in time only for kiba to blow up the planet when you try and change histrory agian, or the story you have where you and tenten have those strange weapons and powers. There is also the one where you made me and Asuma both look like asses when you had us try and kill you when your dad came back to life to get revenge, by the way, why did you right me like that."

Naruto smiled and said "I wrote that one when I was pissed at you for refusing to train me for the chunnin exams. As for what I wrote in that story your reading Kakashi. I learned that if you add enough events of what happens in the real world into your stories then they seem more believable and true."

Kakashi sighed and said "Ok, next question. Why is it that your editor lets you get by with the spelling mistake and grammer problems you have in your stories."

Naruto laughed a few minutes and said "That Kakashi is a little joke I have. You see, I got my editor to let it pass by because you know how the village did everything they could to stunt my growth when I was in the accademy. I make those mistakes on purpose so that way I can say well look at how good I am. Imagine how good I would have been if you would have trained me right."

Kakashi shakes his head and said "Once a prankster always one huh. How come when you write a character having a plan you always screw it up and take the story a differnent way."

Naruto said "Simple, would you like a story that followed a plan you set up in the first few pages or would you rather see things happen that were unexpected."

Kakashi smiled and said "I see your point. I still cant believe your wives let you get away with writing these books. Especially Hinata and Sakura though with Hinata coming out of her shell thanks to Anko and Sakura comming out of the closet things probably went for the best. I still cant believe you would make Orochimaru look good after what he did though in your book."

Naruto said "Hey, he deserved a little respect since he was stupid enough to summon the deathgod instead of switching bodies into Sasuke. It was funny seeing them in bed together both with the seal on thier stomach showing that they screwed up." with a smile on his face.

Kakashi sighed and said "Your hopeless. So are you ever going to do a Yoai story."

Naruto smacked his head and said "Thats it Kakashi. In one of my next stories I am having the infant me piss right in your face. I know your bi and I can understand that especially with a couple of my wives being that way also but I will not ever tolerate a straight Yoai story. Thats like me saying that everything I do is a lie and Kyuubi sent me to the future to a time where nobody knows how to use chakra to live and then when she brings me back in time she screws up the jutsu and now I have to live in countless worlds trying to get back to my real world and I never remember what is going to happen until I actually set right everything I am suppose to and save the leaf village or at least the ones who should be saved."

Kakashi said "Yeah, I suppose your right. It would be strange to have that kind of life. Well I guess I better go and tell my wife that I will be teaching her god children."

Naruto smiled and said "Im glad Shizune decided to confess her love for you. I know Bachan wanted me and her to get together but I see her as a sister in a way. Besides I have all the wives I want and children."

Kakashi snorts and said "Yeah, 15 wives and 60 children. I cant believe all of them had twins the first time around having children. Even Sakura who waited 2 years before she let you have sex with her."

Naruto said "Hinata talks to much to you Kakashi. Who knew she was just as big a pervert as erosannin was after we got her out of her shell."

Kakashi laughs and walks out the door and Naruto sighs and said "So what do you think Alena. Did I do the right thing with my stories."

Alena appeared and said "Yes Narutokun. Even after we learned the truth about what happened we still accept you for who you are. We asked the lord of creation if he could send you back to your real world when you leave this one and he said he couldn't because he did not know for sure which one you came from. You and Kyuubi will just have to keep jumping from world to world until you fix the mistakes there and find your way home."

Naruto smiled and said "Well, I want to thank you all. Even if in the next world I goto I am not related to you and the other elements I will always consider you my friends and family. I just wished I did not have to wait to get my memories back of my other lives until I fix what went wrong."

Alena sighed and said "Remember how you wrote Kiba blew up that one world. When he did that all the hard work you and the others did was luckily saved in the rest of the galaxy but now you are having to fix the problems because all saved info on this world was destroyed. I think thats why they had Kyuubi screw up on the jutsu. Like fate and destiny told you. You were one of the few that never had thier lifes planned out so you are the best chance at fixing each dimension. One at a time."

Naruto groaned and said "how many more are there."

Alena said "More then the grains of sands in the desert. Live a good life Narutokun and if anything happens we will help you in this world. You are still one of us." and disappeared into the wind.

Naruto leaned back and thought "_i guess I can just keep writing my lives in other worlds as a way to remember all the good times and bad."_ as he slowly fell asleep and remembered just walking out the waterfall to see his elemental family standing there..."

Poll

I can leave the story here since I already told what happen or I can continue it but it will be a little while before it happens so my poll question is do you want me to continue it or let the decent ended happen here.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto blinked as he looked around himself and he saw Sakura and Ino kissing each other. Naruto then quickly entered his mind where the other women were and he walked toward the cage where Kyuubi was sealed and he said "Alright fox, what the hell just happened."

Kyuubi said "It was your immagination idiot. You had head trauma from the pink haired girl hitting you and add in the effect of me getting stoned and everything you just experienced was the collective grouping of it."

Hana asked "What do you mean."

Shizune sighed and said "What he means is that between mental and physical trauma from the drugs and Sakura punches Naruto just had a mental fantasy. The attack from Iwa nins, Sasuke being back alive, the shinigami, the fighting, all of that was an illusion. Until just now, because we were inside of Naruto none of us realised it wasn't real."

Kyuubi said "Smart human."

Naruto kicked Kyuubi in the balls and said "Shut the hell up furball. Fix the damage." as he left his mind and walked out of the room.

When he made it to the dinning hall again he used the Sharingan to pull everyone but Kyuubi back out of him and he said "If you all don't mind, I am going to get some sleep." as he passed out on the floor.

Shizune sighed and with the help of Hana took Naruto to a bedroom.

When Naruto awoke again he found himself looking at the roof of one of the rooms in the castle and he thought "_whats going to happen now. I feel like I been ran over by a...what the..."_ as he looked down and blinked and blinked again and asked "Um Ino, Sakura, whats going on here."

Naruto saw that he was lying on the bed completely naked and Ino and Sakura were both straddling one of his legs and Sakura smiled and said "This is your reward for helping me have some hapiness."

Ino said "And this is because we don't have any toys with us and I am horney." as both stuck out thier tounges and began to lick Naruto dick while briefly letting thier tongues touch each others.

Naruto moaned at the feeling and he layed his head back and closed his eyes as he felt one of them began to suck him off when he felt a weight on his shoulders and he opened his eyes and saw pink hair trimmed to a small diamond and a very wet pair of lips. Naruto smirked and stuck out his tongue and began to lick those lips and heard Sakura begin to moan.

Ino when she saw Sakura straddle Naruto face and her begin to moan stopped sucking Naruto dick and she sat up before positioning herself over his member and slowly let it enter her as she reached up and grabbed Sakura breast and began to fondle them as she leaned in and kissed her best friend.

Sakura felt Ino hands on her breast and then she felt Naruto find her clit and as Ino kissed her she thought "_my god...if this is what its going to be like to be with Naruto I will pop out a kid or 2 for hi...how the hell is his tongue so good...mmmm Ino tastes so...aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."_ as she felt an orgasm wash over her body.

Ino felt her own orgasm approach and felt Sakura moaning into her mouth as Naruto picked up the pace he was meeting her own hips and she closed her eyes and thought "_this is heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvenn." as _her orgasm hit.

Naruto when he felt Sakura orgasm into his mouth and Ino walls wrap around his dick began to pump into her faster as he licked every drop he could from Sakura and thought "_I guess I got you now Sakura...owww fuck Ino so tight...daaaaaammmmmmnnnn." _as he released himself into Ino.

As all 3 finally calmed down some Sakura got off his face and said in a husky voice "if I join your family, can we do this again."

Naruto could only nod and Ino smashed her lips to his and Sakura kissed him as well before claiming Ino lips as her own.

Naruto sighed as both girls layed down on his chest and thought "_lifes finally great."_

_Sorry for the delay on updating but I had writers block on what to do. Heres a little more of the story to wet your appetite again and soon I will try to finish this._


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto blinked as he looked around himself and he saw Sakura and Ino kissing each other. Naruto then quickly entered his mind where the other women were and he walked toward the cage where Kyuubi was sealed and he said "Alright fox, what the hell just happened."

Kyuubi said "It was your immagination idiot. You had head trauma from the pink haired girl hitting you and add in the effect of me getting stoned and everything you just experienced was the collective grouping of it."

Hana asked "What do you mean."

Shizune sighed and said "What he means is that between mental and physical trauma from the drugs and Sakura punches Naruto just had a mental fantasy. The attack from Iwa nins, Sasuke being back alive, the shinigami, the fighting, all of that was an illusion. Until just now, because we were inside of Naruto none of us realised it wasn't real."

Kyuubi said "Smart human."

Naruto kicked Kyuubi in the balls and said "Shut the hell up furball. Fix the damage." as he left his mind and walked out of the room.

When he made it to the dinning hall again he used the Sharingan to pull everyone but Kyuubi back out of him and he said "If you all don't mind, I am going to get some sleep." as he passed out on the floor.

Shizune sighed and with the help of Hana took Naruto to a bedroom.

When Naruto awoke again he found himself looking at the roof of one of the rooms in the castle and he thought "_whats going to happen now. I feel like I been ran over by a......what the...."_ as he looked down and blinked and blinked again and asked "Um Ino, Sakura, whats going on here."

Naruto saw that he was lying on the bed completely naked and Ino and Sakura were both straddling one of his legs and Sakura smiled and said "This is your reward for helping me have some hapiness."

Ino said "And this is because we don't have any toys with us and I am horney." as both stuck out thier tounges and began to lick Naruto dick while briefly letting thier tongues touch each others.

Naruto moaned at the feeling and he layed his head back and closed his eyes as he felt one of them began to suck him off when he felt a weight on his shoulders and he opened his eyes and saw pink hair trimmed to a small diamond and a very wet pair of lips. Naruto smirked and stuck out his tongue and began to lick those lips and heard Sakura begin to moan.

Ino when she saw Sakura straddle Naruto face and her begin to moan stopped sucking Naruto dick and she sat up before positioning herself over his member and slowly let it enter her as she reached up and grabbed Sakura breast and began to fondle them as she leaned in and kissed her best friend.

Sakura felt Ino hands on her breast and then she felt Naruto find her clit and as Ino kissed her she thought "_my god...if this is what its going to be like to be with Naruto I will pop out a kid or 2 for hi.....how the hell is his tongue so good.....mmmm Ino tastes so......aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."_ as she felt an orgasm wash over her body.

Ino felt her own orgasm approach and felt Sakura moaning into her mouth as Naruto picked up the pace he was meeting her own hips and she closed her eyes and thought "_this is heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvenn." as _her orgasm hit.

Naruto when he felt Sakura orgasm into his mouth and Ino walls wrap around his dick began to pump into her faster as he licked every drop he could from Sakura and thought "_I guess I got you now Sakura.....owww fuck Ino so tight...........daaaaaammmmmmnnnn." _as he released himself into Ino.

As all 3 finally calmed down some Sakura got off his face and said in a husky voice "if I join your family, can we do this again."

Naruto could only nod and Ino smashed her lips to his and Sakura kissed him as well before claiming Ino lips as her own.

Naruto sighed as both girls layed down on his chest and thought "_lifes finally great."_

The next morning when Naruto got up he noticed he was alone and he quickly began to search the castle for anyone since it apeared as if the castle was completely empty. As he was walking a summon toad appeared and gave Naruto a scroll he read and smiled before destroying it. He then continued his search. He discovered everyone was in the courtyard of the castle with the children and he smiled softly at the seen and he glanced around and frowned a moment as his eyes looked at a man standing on top of one of the roofs over looking he courtyard and thought "_who is that and why is he here."_

The person saw Naruto and quickly melted into the ground of the roof and and Naruto frowned increased.

Yuna seeing her father becan to cry and Naruto walked over and picked her up off the blanket she was on and said "hey there little one, hows daddies little girl."

Yuna cried a moment before she giggled and Naruto shot her a look and asked "did you really have to do that now." as she giggled and he sighed before he sat her back down and began to change her.

When Naruto got done changing her he saw the others looking at him and he asked "What."

Ino asked "Exactly one question. How in the world did you get nearly each of us here to sleep with you in less then a week."

Naruto blinked and blinked again before he said "I was being myself and you all love me for it."

Sakura pulled Ino into a hug and said "Perhaps, somewhat at least. Your still a baka though."

Naruto faked being hurt and each of the children laughed or giggled at the faces Naruto made.

Tenten said "Well at least one thing our children will have an endless supply of with you as the father is laughter."

Naruto buffed his fingers against his chest and said "Its an art." making several burst out laughing.

After everyone calmed down Naruto asked "So who was the guy on the roof of the castle a few minutes ago that turned to mud when he left." making everyone look at him.

Hana asked "What do you mean."

Naruto sighed and said "I noticed someone on the roof when I came out here. When he saw me he melted like an earth clone but it wasn't one. I checked with my bloodline so that means it must have been some time of earth shushin."

Anko frowned at this and said "We been letting our security lax lately. We can't do that, especially when we leave here."

Naruto said "I agree."

Haku asked "What do you suggest Naruto."

Naruto frowned and looked at the children and then at the group and said "I don't like the idea of putting the children in any danger and I am not saying whoever that was is dangerous but I don't want to take the risk so I think perhaps we should divide the group up into 2 groups. One to stay here with the children and a smaller group to go with me to the next person we need to meet."

Anko looked around and said "I have to agree with you however who stays here and who goes."

Naruto saw each of the woman looking at him and said "Kurenai, I think you should stay here along with Anko, Ino, Hana, Shizune, and Haku along with Yukie."

Tenten said "But that just leaves me, Sakura, Hinata."

Anko narrowed her eyes and asked "What are you up to foxy."

Naruto sighed and said "Look Anko, the way I see it is having you here that makes it where incase of a summon battle you can counter with yours so that makes you an ideal for staying here. Kurenai staying here along with ALL the children so she can help the others to take care of them while were gone as well as cast genjutsu to hide them if it comes to that. Hana will stay so she can help to detect anyone who shouldn't be here as well as track down the children in case they get kidnapped. Shizune as the medic can treat any injuries and Haku can stay because she pregnant." making everyone blink and look at Haku who asked "What."

Naruto rubbed his nose and said "Pregnant woman give off a natural smell of sweetness thats close to hunny and I noticed it when I was with you last. Your pregnant."

Sakura walked over and after flashing through a few handsigns touched Haku stomach and blinked and said "He's right." as she looked at Haku who was shocked and then Naruto.

Haku reached down and gently rubbed her stomach and whispered "I'm going to be a mom."

Naruto smiled and walked over to her and gave her a tender hug and said "Yeah and a great one at that." making each of the woman present get warm inside.

Naruto saw Anko was thinking it over and Naruto said "I also chose Hinata for my group because she can scout for dangers ahead of time, Sakura as our medic and summoner and Tenten as our long range support."

Anko said "Alright kid, I agree your idea is ok but I want to know where you are planning to go and what do you plan to do when you get there."

Naruto said "I plan to head to Sea country first and meet Isarabi, then swing by the land of birds to meet Toki, and then goto vegitable to meet Haruna. After we meet them and discuss things I plan to have you all meet in Rice country to meet Sasame and while you are on your way from here to there I will be going Suna to meet Temari and then all those who joined me will all head to Rice country as well before we head back to Konoha to and when we get there then I will meet with Yakuma to see if she still wishes to join into this family. That should give Tazuna enough time to get the house built."

Anko blinked and said "Either your planning on taking a long time on these runs or theres something your not telling us because from what I saw of those plans its going to take him a while to build that house."

Naruto said "Normally you would be right but right about now I think Konoha has its own little headache." giving a foxy grin.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and asked "What did you do Naruto."

Naruto smirked and said "Lets just say that right now Konoha population is 500 higher then it should be at the moment. I called in a few of my private businesses and had them join in a joint project under Tazuna. I had another reason I wanted Tazuna as my contractor for the house besides the security risk. Tazuna also has financial dealings with each of the companies that are going to aid him and if they tried anything to mess up the house or slow it down then not only would they have to deal with me, loosing all my funding but also lose their other major business contract meaning....."

Haku said "meaning if they don't work at Tazuna standards then they will be ruined financially."

Naruto nods and Sakura asked "And why did you wait to tell us until now about this."

Naruto said "Simple Sakura, if anyone found out about this then they could have tried to infiltrate those groups that are now working on our home and that would have been bad but I recieved a summon from Jiraiya and he said that Tazuna already 1/4 of the way done with the outside of the house and the security seals are being put up quickly and that he and Kakashi are searching the compound daily for anything along with each of the clan heads under their watch of coarse. It should all be done by the time we return."

Ino said "But still, you could have told us about your plans. We are suppose to be your wives, remember."

Naruto said "I know and I agree that I should have told you but considering the fact that when we left Konoha none of you knew about my secret family history or about my spy network or half a dozen other things. You were all already confused by what was going on so I wanted to wait until you all made up your minds about what you wanted to do before I told you so that way......" as he stopped and looked around.

Anko asked "What is it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and he quickly drew a kunai and threw it across the yard and when it hit he dissappeared in a yellow flash and as he reappeared everyone saw he had his hands clapsed together and he winced and said "Someone get me an empty bottle or a glass jar with a lid or something quick." as he winced again.

Sakura grabbed the bottle she had used to feed yuna earlier and ran over to Naruto and opened the lid and Naruto quickly placed what was in his hand in the bottle and covered it with the lid Sakura had ready.

When he was done he said "Thanks." as he looked inside and Sakura asked "What was that about and why are you acting all hostile toward a bee."

Naruto frowned and looked around and said "Hinata, remember the bug adventure. See if our friends from then are around."

Hinata quickly activated her eyes and she said "They are not within the castle and there are to many people coming and going outside of the castle for me to tell."

Anko asked "What's going on kid."

Naruto said "A mission Hinata and I were on before I left on my training trip, we came across a clan from Iwa who were like the Aburame clan but used bees instead of the ones Shino does. This little guy here has a chakra signature. Add this to the fact the guy earlier used earth jutsu and..."

Anko said "You think Iwa is following us."

Naruto said "Someone is."

Each of the girls frowned at this.


	12. Chapter 12

It was 2 hours later that Naruto was walking down the halls of the castle in spring country when a knocking sound drew his attention. He began to look around him for the source of the knocking sound as the walls seem to shift slightly and Naruto thought "_What."_

Then as the knocking grew more the sound of a baby crying could be heard and Naruto saw the world around him shift more until it was a blur before he began to blink and he looked where he was facing and saw a roof greeting him and the sound of knocking and a baby crying continued as he looked around and began to notice exactly where he was and thought "_What the hell, how am I back in my apartment in Konoha."_

The crying continued and Naruto looked over and saw Yuna in her crib crying and Naruto eyes went wide and quickly got up and grab Yuna gently and said in a calm quite voice "Shh, little girl, daddy here." as he began to rock her as he heard the knocking sound some more and he frowned as he walked to the door and said "Who is it."

He heard the voice of Ayame on the other side said "It's me Naruto, I need to speak with you."

Naruto frowned as he unlocked the door and opened it and Ayame looked at him and Yuna and she came in and closed the door quickly taking Yuna from Naruto and said "What took so long. I've been knocking for about 10 minutes." as she set Yuna down and began to change her.

Naruto rubbed his head and looked around and asked "What time is it."

Ayame looked at the clock and said "6:30, you got that meeting with the Hokage and the others in a little bit."

Naruto asked "Meeting....what meeting."

Ayame glanced back at him and said "Are you alright Naruto, you look like hell."

Naruto said "I....I don't know, I...I think I must have fallen asleep....what meeting were you talking about."

Ayame said "You know, the meeting you had me give Sakura the note about, the one revealing yourself to them since Sakura saw Yuna Sharingan at the exams earlier."

Naruto eyes widen and said "The exams...but that was a couple of months ago."

Ayame looked at Naruto with worry as she began to put a new outfit on Yuna after changing her diaper and said "Naruto, that was only a couple of hours ago....there you go girl, how do you feel now."

Yuna who had calmed down began to giggle and Ayame smiled and said "Naruto...why do you think it was a couple of months." as she began to rock Yuna in her arms.

Naruto said "Because I remember going to that meeting and Tsunade telling me I had to marry a whole bunch of ladies I saved or befriended and then going to meet a couple of them. I remember we had made love and..."

Ayame said in a scolding tone "Naruto.....I never made love to you." as she shot a scolding look to him.

Naruto frowned as he rubbed his head and said "I'm so confused right now...was it a dream." as he pinched himself and said "Ouch...so this is real...and everything I remember was a dream." not believing it.

Ayame said "Naruto...I've been telling you that you need more sleep for months now. The stress of not only being a single parent but also fear of what happen when you are forced to reveal the truth and the pure EXHAUSTION you felt must have made you simply pass out and your mind trying to relax caused you to have some dream that mixed it all together to seem real."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Maybe....but how can you be so sure and sound like you know it's true."

Ayame laughed lightly and said "Because I am your friend and I've been trying to do everything I could to help you. I've read a book about single dads and there is actually a pretty good number of men who have had the same thing happen with them. You know the dream you have where your falling and you don't know why or how but you know you are and it feels so real but it's not. This is basically the same thing. Your mind created the dream based on what you were stressed out about."

Naruto frowned and said "Crap...I guess your right...but it felt so real. I mean...oh man. I cant be thinking about that right now, I got that meeting to goto in a little bit and I need to get Yuna ready and figure out what to say and do and..."

Ayame who had put Yuna in a swing walked over and grabbed Naruto by the face with a hand on each side of his face making him look into her eyes and said "CALM DOWN......listen to me. I know your stressed out and worried but everything will work out."

Naruto said "But what if they try to take her from me, or I am forced to marry a bunch of woman or what if they decide to kill me or..."

Ayame leaned forward and kissed him shutting him up as he went wide eyed a moment and slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

Ayame finally released the kiss and said "It will be alright, whatever happens today, whatever the future brings I know one thing for sure and that is that you and Yuna will be together as a family. Even if you have to leave the village and go somewhere else, even if you have marry several woman you will still be Yuna father and she your daughter and....and if you would like, I would like to be her mother."

Naruto eyes widen and said "Ayame...you..."

Ayame smiled and nods and said "I know this is sudden and all but I want you to know that no matter what you have me and I'll go where ever you are and I will also raise Yuna as if she is my own. I won't try to replace the memory of her real mother but I will try my hardest to fill in for her. Now the question is will you accept."

Naruto smiled and looked at Yuna and slowly nods and Ayame smiled and kissed him again and said "Good, now go take a shower and get dressed, you stink. We can discuss this more later after the meeting and as Yuna mother I'm coming also to this meeting."

Naruto began to go toward the bathroom as Ayame went to grab a bottle to give to Yuna and Naruto looked at her and then at Yuna and said "Things are going to be different, huh Yuna. Your going to have a new mommy and daddy not going to be hiding you from the world....I hope I don't screw up."

Yuna looked at Naruto and said "Baka."

Naruto eyes went wide and Ayame said "She's right, you are an idiot. Parenting isn't easy as you should know, look at changing a diaper or feeding her or changing her. Your not going to be perfect at first, nobody is and you will screw up from time to time, but the best you can do is do your best. Now go get a shower and get dressed while I feed our daughter."

Naruto smiled and saw Ayame tending to Yuna and thought "_I may worry about the future Yuna but I know that no matter what we will be together as a family...no matter what the future might bring....Rin, I will keep my promise."_

Yuna who was drinking her bottle took it out and said "Believe it."

Naruto laughed and said "I guess you agree huh...well I better get ready, don't give Ayame a hard time." as he walked into the bathroom.

Ayame saw as Naruto closed the door the look on Yuna face went from an innocent smile to a mischievous smirk and Ayame thought "_Somehow I got the feeling Konoha won't survive that smirk."_ and said "Don't even think about it little lady."

Yuna smiled innocently and Ayame giggled and said "Damn, you already got the cute innocent look, your fathers doomed. Now lets get your diaper bag ready." and thought "_Whatever happens we will be a family, that's my promise of a lifetime to you Naruto and Yuna."_


	13. Chapter 13

Note

I know some of you feel cheated on this story but over the long time and many story ideas I had for this story I realized there was only 4 possible endings to this story. One was for lots of sex and very little relationship building ending with a happy ever after ending which in life doesn't actually happen. There was no huge battle of epic preportions for a victory to turn the people who disliked him into loving him at this point in time and would have tried to harm his lovers and children which would have brought his wrath against them destroying the life they had wanted to build. The next ending was for Naruto to become a god to watch over his friends and family which after everything he would have went through to get the woman and children doesn't seem to work and the last was the way I ended it. While baby Yuna wasn't actually posted until after most of my original 20 stories were, it was actually my 2nd one I began and I had made a lot of writing errors in story planning and just mostly tried to correct those mistakes as I went adding new ideas that didn't really work with this story. I gave him 2 bloodlines when I only actually needed one and never really needed more then the sharingan. The gods I used were also a point I really didn't have to add because they didn't serve a purpose as was the Shinigami part where Naruto could talk to him. Those were all points that basically put the story in a left field that I could never trully recover from without the way I did. Perhaps someday I might go back and redo this story but this story was originally asked for by my wife as an idea and I hope she enjoys it when she reads it but I felt that turning the story into one of the other 3 options would have taken away from the idea she originally gave me for it so I hope everyone enjoys it on some level. Thanks


End file.
